El Clan Uchiha
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: En menos de una década el Clan Uchiha había desaparecido en una sola noche con una devastadora masacre, dejando solo a dos supervivientes; Itachi el perpetrador, y su hermano Sasuke de solo siete años, ¿Qué errores cometieron aquellos que perecieron esa noche?, ¿Cómo es que sus vidas acabaron en esa dirección?
1. Hace Mucho Tiempo

**-** Este fic es una precuela de mi historia **"El Sentir de Un Uchiha"** centrada en **Sasuke** , **Sakura** y **Sarada.** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración,historia y pasados de los personajes ( **Fugaku** , **Mikoto** , **Itachi** y **Sasuke** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

A lo largo de la historia de Konoha como tal, de una u otra forma, siempre se había buscado el modo con que sepultar a los Uchiha o mantenerlos al margen mediante un muro de cristal, valorizando en demasía sus habilidades como Shinobis por encima del promedio y quizás categorizándolo como el mayor de los Clanes que pudieran existir con motivo de sus dones insuperables y su incomparable Dojutsu y Kekkei Genkai. Pero y si bien esto era valorado, igualmente se consideraba una especie de arma de doble filo, haciendo que algunos vieran a los Uchiha como si fueran monstruos que debían mantenerse sujetos con una correa, como si—por el simple hecho de tener el Sharingan—necesariamente tuvieran que destruir todo a su paso por su ambición, por una avaricia que simplemente no era comprendida, pero que no era necesariamente mala. ¿La razón de todo esto? El miedo; cuando las personas sentían miedo por algo en particular, algo que no eran capaces de comprender, se defendían de ello, no se molestaban en buscar más opciones o siquiera pensaban en la posibilidad de entender aquello que les resultaba incomprensible, solo se defendían de ello y en ocasiones el mejor modo de hacerlo no era sino con brutalidad.

Desde siempre el Clan Uchiha había sido considerado uno de los dos clanes más poderosos del mundo Shinobi debido a su poderoso Sharingan, junto con el Clan Senju que actualmente cobraba un protagonismo omniscientemente y casi nimio otorgándoles un estatus ambivalente y casi invencible que habían comenzado a ganarse durante la Era de Guerra entre Clanes, ganándose el apodo de " _el Clan de la Guerra_ " debido a sus grandes habilidades en todos los tipos de combates había y por haber, obteniendo una gran fama por su poderoso chakra y Dojutsu, contando inclusive con usuarios del Mangekyo Sharingan como lo había sido el infame Madara Uchiha cuyo nombre había imperado por largo tiempo como aquel que había producido una especie de sinapsis o comunicación del Clan con la aldea, haciendo alarde de un poder que se había mantenido—en cierto grado—en el tiempo. La creación Policía Militar de Konoha, de la que los Uchiha estaban encargados, había sido un falso símbolo de confianza que solo los había mantenido fuera del gobierno de Konoha, ese había sido el fin por el que el Segundo Hokage había orquestado su concepción y funcionamiento como tal, suprimiendo al Clan bajo la autoridad de los Senju, algo que en su tiempo se había tolerado. Pero esta nociva influencia había llegado a su punto de ebullición luego del Ataque del Zorro de Nueve Colas, cuando los altos cargos de Konoha hubieron comenzado a sospechar de los Uchiha como culpables de tal suceso ya que con el Sharingan eran los únicos individuos capaces de controlar al Kyubi, y por esa misma razón se habían visto forzados o resignados a trasladarse a un rincón en las afueras de la aldea para así ser secretamente vigilados. Inevitablemente y por años, más y más muestras de ninguneo habían provocado que los Uchihas se determinaran a planear un golpe de estado que acabara con el gobierno de la aldea, pero todo había terminado en una noche, una noche en que el hijo del líder del Clan, Itachi Uchiha, que desde hace tiempo había actuado como un como doble agente, informando al Tercer Hokage sobre los planes del Clan, había cumplido con la sentencia—decidida por los consejeros del Hokage—de aniquilar a todos los miembros de su Clan.

Hacía solo días atrás todo había parecido perfecto, quizás demasiado, pero nadie hubiera podido concebir que el—catalogado—heredero al liderazgo el Clan, el primogénito, fuera quien ejecutara una masacre semejante contra su propia gente, e Itachi aún no podía aceptar en su consciencia tal cosa, pero era eso o al guerra civil y eso ultimo era algo que nunca podría perdonarse, colisionaba por completo con sus ideales pacifistas así como esta masacre que había hecho que manchase sus manos con la sangre de aquellos a quienes había podido considerar amigos, hermanos…y contra su propia familia, pero algo aliviaba su dolor; no había tenido que ejecutar la misma sentencia contra su hermano menor. Sasuke apenas y tenía siete años, él podía ser diferente, podía actuar y vivir según su propio juicio y no dependiendo de los casi claustrofóbicos pensamientos ideológicos que sostenía el Clan al que ambos—ya fueran que en algún momento se avergonzaran por ello o no—pertenecían y pertenecerían siempre, pero y si bien Itachi pensaba esto, también sentía miedo; que fácil resultaría para su hermano odiarlo, lo cual de momento resultaría la opción más plausible y en cierto modo Itachi deseaba que sucediera, si cobraba su vida como trofeo…la vergonzosa y pasada existencia de los Uchiha terminaría con él, Sasuke podría encargarse de que la siguiente generación iniciara desde cero.

 _Me siento como una basura_ , pensó el Uchiha sobre sí mismo. De una u otra forma, quizás, el futuro fuera mejor de lo que había sido hasta entonces, solo en ello podía creer, esa era su única esperanza. No podía arrepentirse, no había crecido teniendo tal posibilidad en su mente, ni como AMBU ni como Uchiha, solo conocía una dirección y esa era hacia adelante, cargaría con semejante peso y culpa hasta el último día de su vida, hasta su propio final. Ya todo estaba hecho y retractarse era algo imposible, sus agonizantes padres; tumbados sobre el suelo frente a él, eran la mayor prueba de ello, había llegado demasiado lejos y no podía retractarse…

Tumbado a medias sobre su esposa, Fugaku levanto su agonizante mirada hacia su hijo mayor, rogándole que cumpliera su promesa de proteger a Sasuke que—confiaba—pudiera ser diferente, que pudiera forjar un futuro distinto al que quizás en sus inicios hubiera sido concebido a seguir, deseaba que su hijo pudiera formar su propio camino y no cometiera los errores que otros habían cometido antes de él, más eso solo el mismo tiempo y sus decisiones lo dirían, debía confiar en ello. Pero si bien esto fue lo que Fugaku le transmitió a su primogénito, con la mirada, también le pidió que volteara, no quería que los recordase de ese modo, ni a él ni a Mikoto que parecía más próxima a la muerte que él en ese instante. Accediendo, Itachi les dio la espalda a sus padres, secando las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas, no podía permitirse ningún tipo de debilidad en un momento así, Sasuke cruzaría esa puerta de un momento a otro y entonces ya no habría vuelta atrás, nunca había existido esa opción, debía recordarlo.

Viendo como su vida llegaba a su fin, ahora Fugaku podía ver con cierta nostalgia su pasado y todo cuanto había hecho, no pudiendo categorizar sus aspectos positiva o negativamente sino como una simple cronología de hechos, algunos de importancia nimia y otros—como lo eran la presencia de su esposa—como algo imperdible e inolvidable. Bajo los estándares tradicionalistas; los líderes del Clan Uchiha acostumbraban a casarse con una mujer de porte y prestancia que tuviera un talento innato, más que belleza y más que intelecto, también con logros tras de sí, y si bien Mikoto siempre había contado con todas estas cualidades y más, de sobra, Fugaku nunca había reparado en ello al amarla, solo lo había hecho porque inefablemente siempre había sido la única en su vida y corazón, nunca nadie más había tenido opción a alcanzar ese lugar, solo ella. Por largo tiempo, en el pasado, su único interés había sido el prestigio y las expectativas a cumplir y que-en su día—se habían esperado tanto de él como futuro líder del clan mientras su padre aun había vivido y sabía que había cumplido perfectamente con su deber, pero estaba convencido de que nunca hubiera podido hacerlo del modo en que lo había hecho si Mikoto no hubiera estado a su lado, muchos podrían subestimar a esa mujer, pero Mikoto era alguien infaltable, ella había hecho que fuera quien era. Aspecto dulce y afable, rompiendo con los márgenes serios, austracistas e indiferentes que imperaban en el clan, de piel blanca como el marfil, dulces y a la vez profundos ojos negros, y largo cabello oscuro con incomparables reflejos azulados; esa era Mikoto que increíblemente y desde su más tierna edad había cobrado protagonismo, tal vez porque ambos habían estado destinados a un matrimonio acordado por los tan valorados antecedentes genéticos, pero de una u otra forma se habían amado y no con motivo de las imposiciones que habían recaído sobre ambos sino porque parecían haber estado destinados a ello. Ella había sido su luz, quizás Fugaku pudiera arrepentirse de muchas cosas en su vida, pero no de amarla.

-Mikoto….- murmuro Fugaku, observando el rostro de su esposa y sintiendo igualmente próxima su propia muerte.

La herida infringida por su hijo era letal, lo sabía, era más que obvio, pero extrañamente no sentía un dolor tan grande como el que hubiera podido llegar a imaginar, sabía que moriría, lo sentía por el modo en que sus respiración se volvía más y más errática, casi oyendo retumbar contra su oídos los latidos de su corazón, pero ningún malestar corpóreo le impidió levantar ligeramente la cabeza, centrando sus últimas fuerzas en observar a su esposo. Entrelazando una última vez su mirada con la de su esposo, Mikoto se resignó, temblando ligeramente al casi sentir como algo palpable el umbral que finalizaría con su existencia. No sabía si su vida había sido más menos dichosa de lo que otros creerían que había sido. Había vivido momentos felices y tristes como cualquiera, más se sentía realizada porque había amado con todo su corazón a su esposo siendo plenamente correspondida y había tenido dos hijos; Itachi el primogénito que había otorgado al Clan y su Sasuke, su hijo más querido a quien le deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un futuro mejor, un futuro que tuviera más felicidad que el propio. A lo largo de su vida, Mikoto había estado férreamente convencida que algo así jamás le sucedería a ella, por todos los medios había intentado que su lealtad por su gente, sus ideales y su clan; no nublaran su juicio ni empañaran su justicia y sentido del deber que tenía como Shinobi y Jonin que había sido, pero en ocasiones era imposible nadar contra la corriente de aquella oscuridad que su propia sangre le imponía. El Clan Uchiha ciertamente era el clan que más amor podía llegar a sentir, casi obsesionándose con ello cuando se conocía este sentir, pero fuera como fuera, este sentimiento de origen puro inevitablemente desembocaba en la total destrucción cuando se perdía…y el miedo de todos los Uchiha de ser erradicados del mapa solo por considerar que las limitaciones impuestas por los consejeros del Tercer Hokage eran una especie de prisión de oro…había acabado por ser su sentencia de muerte. ¿Odio? Tal vez lo habían sentido, pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era como si algo siempre los hubiera llevado en esa dirección, o había podido evitarse o cambiarse. Entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo lejana del plano material y viendo el dolor sentido ya como algo lejano, Mikoto se entregó a lo que sea que tuviera que suceder, claro que no deseaba morir, Sasuke aún era muy pequeño y hubiera deseado poder estar junto a él y pulir ciertos aspectos negativos de él, pero no podría, solo anhelaba sinceramente que en el futuro pudiera ser feliz, ese siempre había sido su mayor sueño para sus hijos, pero no podría ver ese día…

Esa era su mayor tristeza mientras se entregaba a la muerte a la par con su esposo.

 _Todos conocen esta historia; el clan masacrado por su hambre de poder, pero el poder que ansiábamos con desesperación no se pensaba obtener por un fin egoísta, lo necesitábamos para garantizar seguridad y no solo para el Clan entero, también para las mujeres y los niños…todo lo que pudo ser desapareció para siempre en una sola noche. Pero desde luego que mi intención no es aburrirlos, y ya que todos conocemos esta historia, ¿les parece si regresamos al principio? Cuando todo esto ni siquiera había podido imaginarse…_

* * *

 _25 años antes_

Como sucedía en cada periodo de paz, los civiles de la aldea podían disfrutar de un sinfín de oportunidades, todo parecía perfecto en su simpleza. Luego de la muerte del Segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju, y el ascenso de Hiruzen Sarutobi como Tercer Hokage, todos pensaban que la aldea habría de sumirse en una época de paz y prosperidad indeleble. Quizás Konoha fuera la aldea más pacifica hasta la fecha, habiendo superando una guerra desde la cual incluso antes habían perdido a su primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, sucedido por su hermano Tobirama como Segundo Hokage y que también había muerto solo que durante la guerra y asesinado por ninjas de Kumogakure, pero eso no había impedido que antes de su muerte Hiruzen Sarutobi fuera nombrado como su sucesor y actual tercer Hokage. En la actualidad existían tensiones con Amegakure, tensiones que—se temía—acabaran en una guerra, pero era demasiado pronto como para creerlo con certeza, por lo que nadie decía nada para no estropear la amena imagen que conocían o llamaban realidad, todos intentaban disfrutar de la paz que esperaban fuera duradera. La Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi había terminado hace años y actualmente la aldea era regida no solo por el Tercer Hokage sino también por sus consejeros; Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane y Hamura Mitokado, así como por la unificación que conformaban los líderes y representantes de cada uno de los clanes de importancia que habitaban la aldea, siendo uno de ellos el Clan Uchiha, que de una u otra forma—lo quisieran o no—siempre parecía atraer toda la atención sobre sí mismo, y no por nada es que actualmente era el clan de influencia predominante ya que los Senju dejaban de cobrar protagonismo como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Las calles no estaban tan abarrotadas como de costumbre y el motivo quizá fuera que a esa hora del día la mayoría de los niños estaban en casa puesto que ciertos alumnos de la academia se habían graduado y actualmente se preparaban para rendir el examen Chunin, pero _Mikoto Uchiha_ —de diez años—no tenía pensado quedarse en casa como quizás harían algunos de los niños de su edad, habiéndose escapado del cuidado de la nueva niñera que su madre había contratado. _Eshima Uchiha_ había enviudado siendo relativamente joven teniendo en cuenta que su esposo había sido uno de los mayores exponentes guerreros que la aldea hubiera tenido, pero lejos de esclavizarse a si misma como un ama de casa luego de enviudar, Eshima había mantenido su rango como Jonin y continuaba trabajando, teniendo que encargar el cuidado de su única hija a una amiga de confianza que actuaba como su niñera, pero Mikoto si bien entendía esto estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con su madre. Quería entrenar, más no tenía permitido hacerlo lejos de la vigilancia de su madre, así que escaparse le parecía mucho mejor. Usando un sencillo vestido negro de mangas largas con el emblema de los Uchiha estampado en ambos brazos—bajo la altura de los hombros—y en la espalda, siendo este último ocultado por su largo cabello oscuro con reflejos azulados, la Uchiha recorría la aldea a trote, sonriéndole a cualquier conocido que la viera. El Clan Uchiha había roto con una de sus tradiciones más austracistas desde hace años; podían mezclarse con civiles y mantener un determinado de amistad con ellos como harían con cualquier persona, pero la regla de limitación sanguínea solo se imponía al líder del Clan y en cuanto a matrimonio se refería, algo que Mikoto valoraba porque tenía muchos amigos en distintos clanes, todos menores que ella porque extrañamente nacía de su ser guardar cierto aire maternal para con quienes le importaban, eso y que la mayoría de los miembros de su propio Clan eran adolescentes en su mayoría y no tenía un trato tan próximo con ellos como hacía con otros en ese sentido, pero su sangre la llamaba y eso era obvio.

-Hola, Mikoto.

-Hola- saludo la Uchiha, alegre y sin detener su trote o intento de huida.

 _Por supuesto, se preguntaran quien soy y porque narro esto, bien, me presentare, así es, soy la tierna niñita que corre con una sonrisa en el rostro, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, tengo diez años y soy la mejor de mi clase en la academia. Adelante, felicítenme..._

Ciertamente podía considerarse incluso arrogante por haber tenido las mejores calificaciones de su clase y haber sido la única de su salón en graduarse y estar preparándose actualmente para los exámenes Chunin con solo diez años, casi once, pero no era algo tan asombroso. Era hija única y no teniendo demasiado en que reparar, además de contar sobre si con un peso invisible de presiones y expectativas por ser hija de un prodigio y una Jonin muy respetada, Mikoto inevitablemente había postergado su sentir infantil, concentrándose por completo en graduarse y lo más pronto posible, más nada de eso la hacía portar su banda ninja aun, pero se prometía comenzar a hacerlo cuando fuera Chunin, porque tenía esa meta en mente y la conseguiría. Ya había cumplido con misiones como le correspondía hacer junto a su equipo, pero tanto ella como sus compañeros habían aceptado la solicitud para participar de los próximos exámenes y, al menos en conocimiento y necesariamente en taijutsu, ninjutsu y demás…estaba preparada, y aun cuando otros miembros de su clan ya lo tuvieran, no aspiraba a obtener el Sharingan, aun, creía que era demasiado pronto y su madre, al menos, pensaba igual ¿Era demasiado joven? Ciertamente, apenas una niña, pero era común para la época que las ceremonias de graduación se apresuraran, Konoha ya había sobrellevado una guerra y en el peor de los casos—por los rumores—es que se estaba preparando para librar otra, contando con Shinobis capacitados, ya fueran hombres o mujeres por igual. Pero, como siempre su plan de huida se veía interrumpido por lady Asa, la amiga de su madre y que finalmente hubo dado con ella, más imposibilidad de seguirle el paso con lo veloz que era la Uchiha.

-¡Mikoto!- llamo Asa, su niñera. -¡Mikoto!, ¡Regresa!

Claro que este llamado de atención no hubo dado el resultado planeado, en lo absoluto, de hecho y sin titubeo alguno es que Mikoto se apresuró, corriendo lo más rápido posible y valiéndose de su agilidad para quedar fuera del alcance de lady Asa, teniendo muy en claro la dirección en que pensaba dirigirse…

* * *

La Policía Militar de Konoha consistía en una fuerza conformada únicamente por miembros del Clan Uchiha, ensalzando aún más la autoridad que ya habían comenzado a ganarse desde una época tan remota como lo había sido el tiempo de la Guerra entre Clanes, aunque la misma organización como tal guardaba un secreto; el Segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju, ciertamente había orquestado su creación como un símbolo de confianza y fe hacia el Clan dando carta blanca y dejando en el pasado la enemistad que había dividido a los dos grandes clanes, los Senju y los Uchiha, utilizando incluso el símbolo característico de los Uchiha como emblema de la organización. Si, estos ideales eran muy hermosos y pacíficos de analizar pero así como eran importantes…eran una mera farsa, la importancia del Clan Uchiha y su autoridad siendo empleadas en la Policía Militar eran un método de distracción para que los miembros del clan no participaran en el gobierno de Konoha, algo que los consejeros del Hokage temían, considerando a los Uchiha como poco menos que monstruos ambiciosos y corruptos, ávidos de poder e influencia.

Aunque el motivo tras esta organización comenzaba hacerse evidente para algunos miembros del Clan, nadie quería decir nada al respecto, no consideraban que el momento fuera apropiado y lord Fujitama—el líder del Clan—pensaba igual, considerando más pertinente que se perfeccionaran las habilidades de cada uno de los miembros del Clan hasta volverlos a todos la fuerza beligerante que protegiera—en cierto modo—a Konoha si se desataba una guerra, lo cual era el temor de la población, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la reputación que el Clan Uchiha había llevado sobre si desde los albores de su existencia y nadie soñaba siquiera con defraudar tal legado para con sus antepasados. Como un punto de reunión en concentro, si así podía calificarse, el Clan Uchiha no solo cumplía la esperada función que deberían ejercer en el cuartel sino que además de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas compartían el campo de entrenamiento con que contaban con sus cercanos y miembros de su mismo Clan, todos siendo supervisados por los dos hijos de lord Fujitama; Teyaki de veintiuno y Fugaku de quince. Habitualmente el peso de la herencia del linaje del Clan acostumbraba a recaer inevitablemente sobre el primogénito de la familia porque era una regla casi natural pero en este caso el heredero y activo sucesor no era Teyaki que se había negado a ello desde el primer día sino su hermano Fugaku, mucho más preparado y dispuesto a hacerse cargo del Clan entero cuando llegase su momento, siendo co-capitán de la policía Militar y la segunda autoridad más importante del Clan tras su padre e incluso por sobre su hermano mayor que casi era su subordinado. Arquería, agilidad, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu…cada aspecto a emplear en una batalla, enfrentamiento o campo de batalla cualquiera era pulido con esmero por cada uno de los presentes y que se entrenaban con corazón y alma, Fugaku se encargaba de ello junto a su hermano Teyaki, ambos analizando críticamente a cada uno, algunos eran cercanos amigos suyos, otros simples congéneres o subordinados, pero todos formaban parte del mismo Clan y eso era suficiente como para que nadie pasara sin pena ni gloria en cuanto a atención se refería.

-Se ven muy bien- elogio Fugaku.

-Pues gracias- se jacto Teyaki, fingiendo arrogancia.

-¿Qué tal él?- señalo.

-Es muy bueno- contesto su hermano, confiando en el progreso que tenían los reclutas.

-Vigílalo- indico Fugaku, creyendo en las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Lo haré- accedió Teyaki. -Hiro- llamo.

El individuo tan valorado en cuestión formaba parte de la policía militar y de hecho su aspecto alto, corpulento y fornido retrataba su fortaleza física, siendo un objetivo a quien los nuevos reclutas deba intentar derribar sin éxitos concluyentes o satisfactorios, siendo golpeados y derribados como una señal de aliento para esforzarse aún más de lo que ya lo hacían hasta entonces, después de todo no había mejor forma de entrenar que con sus propios congéneres que estaba igualmente entrenados en cuanto a nivel de habilidad se refería, algunos poseían el Sharingan y otros no, esto creaba un margen de perfeccionamiento para intentar alcanzarse entre sí, una competitividad muy marcada pero ciertamente sana. Ocultándose mediante el entorno silvestre que rodeaba el basto campo de entrenamiento, Mikoto sonreía de oreja a oreja, fascinada al ver entrenar a los suyos con ese grado de dedicación, vigor y pasión; no aspiraba a ser parte de la Policía Militar como su madre o como lo había sido su padre, pero le encantaba la idea de poder entrenar con semejante potencia, anhelo y talento algún día, quizá sonara obvio pero la fortaleza física que conseguía un Chunin o un Jonin marcaba su trayectoria en el futuro y su propio grado de utilidad, y eso precisamente era lo que la hacía ser aún más perseverante, estando dispuesta a llegar lejos, no tenía miedo alguno, pero sabía que en ocasiones era preciso ser cauta, su juventud no le quitaba visión del entorno y su inocente conciencia le permitía ver con justicia a un mundo que quizás se estuviera corrompiendo. Una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa apareció en su rostro, intentando ocultarse con la flora a su alrededor en cuanto Fugaku reparo inevitablemente en ella como quizás no hicieran el resto de los presentes, negando reprobatoriamente ante su presencia pero sin pensar en delatarla.

-¡Mikoto!

El inconfundible grito de lady Asa la hubo sacado por completo de su fantasía heroica, sobresaltándola y haciendo ver ante algunos de los presentes que estaban tomando un descanso y que sonrieron ante su presencia, algo muy habitual en la sesiones de entrenamiento, cada vez que huía del cuidado de su niñera—desde hace años—es que se escapaba para verlos entrenar, todos ahí la conocían y apreciaban, más no planeaban ocultar que estaba desobedeciendo a su madre. Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, Mikoto salió huyendo nuevamente y lo más pronto que le fue posible de lady Asa, siendo atentamente observada por Fugaku que suspiro sonoramente para sí, volteando a ver a su hermano al saberse observado, viendo Teyaki indicarle que la siguiera y vigilara que no se hiciera daño con lo impulsiva que era. Mikoto podía ser Genin y próxima a convertirse en Chunin, nadie dudaba de sus capacidades, pero no dejaba de ser una niña de diez años que bien podía hacerse daño, eso y que ambos estaban secretamente comprometidos. Cuando había tenido edad para entenderlo—a los doce años—Fugaku había sido informado de que inevitablemente y ya fuera que lo quisiera o no debería casarse con ella, era un asunto centrado en la consanguineidad del Clan y su futuro deber como líder, algún día, no podía oponerse sin importar que viera a Mikoto como la niña que era—siendo además ajena a tal compromiso—y no como su futura esposa, algún día. Su padre le había dado un margen; debía encontrar a otra candidata igualmente idónea o de lo contrario solo aceptar el compromiso, algo difícil de hacer teniendo en cuenta que Mikoto era pariente lejana del mismísimo Madara Uchiha, en su día líder del Clan.

Bufando e ignorando sus propios pensamientos, Fugaku siguió a Mikoto de forma inmediata.

* * *

Corría apresuradamente sin saber adónde exactamente, pero no deseando ser atrapada y regresada forzosamente a casa. No necesitaba una niñera, ya era casi cumplía once años, pero su madre insistía en ello, considerando que dejar sola a su pequeña hija bien podía ser catalogado como riesgo por lo inquieta que era Mikoto, así como por su carácter difícil que igualmente no la hacía presa fácil para ningún tipo de niñera, incluyendo a lady Asa que ejercía como tal únicamente por su amistad con su madre. Apenas y fijándose por donde iba, Mikoto reparo tardíamente ne el fin del camino ante ella, al borde de una peligrosa caída libre que la hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos…aguardando en la oscuridad al impacto de su caída, Mikoto abrió lentamente los ojos en cuanto se hubo percatado que nada sucedía, alzo la mirada viendo su muñeca siendo sujetada por alguien, y alzando un poco más la mirada se encontró con Fugaku que arqueo una ceja al verla actuar tan impulsivamente, sin reparar en nada. Claramente aquella no era la forma en que una Genin debería comportarse, pero él podía dejarlo pasar porque la consideraba una niña, más otros no lo harían ni tomarían su actuar con tanta ligereza. Sujetándole la otra muñeca y alejándola del borde de aquella cornisa que ella ciertamente no había visto al huir de ese modo, Fugaku la dejo perfecta y seguramente sobre el suelo, negando únicamente y no considerándose la persona idónea para regañarla o decirle que estaba bien y que estaba mal.

-Hola, Fugaku- sonrió Mikoto con su habitual aspecto angelical, más sabiendo que él no reaccionaria igual que la mayoría de las personas ante ese gesto, -¿Cómo estas hoy?- pregunto, intentando desviar el tema que él seguramente aludiría.

-¿Cuántas veces tendremos que pasar por esto?- reitero Fugaku, ya perdiendo la cuenta de todos los intentos de rescate que había hecho por ella hasta la fecha.

Ciertamente estaban secretamente comprometidos y Mikoto aún era demasiado joven como para saberlo, pero sus padres habían hecho que desde siempre fueran cercanos entre si pese a la diferencia de edad, a tal punto en que entre ambos se había creado una amistad con el pasar del tiempo, pero más que una amistad, Fugaku veía a Mikoto como la hermana menor que nunca había tenido, no podía verla de otra forma porque mientras que él era un adolescente ella ni siquiera estaba comenzando a salir de la infancia y quizás nunca dejara de verla de este modo, contrario al interés consanguíneo y político que su padre Fujitama veía del futuro matrimonio orquestado para ambos, pero Fugaku no podía deshacer el compromiso, o al menos no de momento. Siempre habían sido cercanos entre si y Mikoto nunca había necesitado dirigirse formalmente ni a él ni a Teyaki pese a que socialmente cobraran una importancia significativa en cuanto a la jerarquía del Clan se refería, viéndolos a ambos, en ocasiones, como si fueran sus hermanos mayores. Lo recordaba bien, había conocido a Fugaku cuando ella había tenido cinco años y el diez, entonces ninguno habían entendido el porqué de conocerse pero Mikoto lo había averiguado con el tiempo, la razón estaba oculta en su linaje y en lo que generaba importancia para el Clan, después de todo ser parcialmente un familiar lejano de un Shinobi legendario como Madara Uchiha siempre generaba polémica sin importar que fueran pocos quienes lo supieran y que lo tomaban muy positivamente, ya creyendo que solo por este antecedente genético ella habría de ser un prodigio y quería serlo, solo que tal vez no en la medida que todos esperaban que lo fuera.

-Hasta que te aburras de mí- contesto ella, encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

-¿No te parece que ya lo hago?- inquirió el Uchiha sin perder su habitual estoicismo.

-Me quieres mucho como para ignorarme- rió Mikoto, aunque sin llegar a suponer si esto era del todo cierto o no.

-Espero que estas conversaciones te ayuden en el examen Chunin.

Reconociendo inmediatamente ese tono, ambos se giraron y bajaron la cabeza con respeto ante dicha voz casi carente de sentimientos y que conseguía causar igual grado de intimidación que su propia presencia, ahí frente a ellos y a solo un par de pasos se encontraba Fujitama Uchiha, el indiscutible líder del Clan y Capitán de la Policía Militar, un hombre que durante la Gran Guerra Shinobi había conquistado a decenas de enemigos como trofeos, demostrando su lealtad al sistema de aldeas y colaborando—casi forzosamente—en la creación de la Policía Militar como tal. Todo en aquel hombre evocaba respeto, tanto su reputación como su aspecto frió e indiferente, estoico y gallardo, casi invencible y a quien Mikoto siempre había visto con respeto, como una especie de padre para ella ante la ausencia del propio, la imagen que siempre se debía tener del líder de un Clan como lo era el de los Uchiha. Pero contrario a ella, Fugaku siempre había visto a su padre como un hombre frió y que consideraba que el deber y lealtad para con el Clan estaba por encima de todo, algo relativamente positivo pero que había hecho que desde siempre se creara un margen entre él y sus hijos. Fugaku apenas y recordaba a su madre, había muerto cuando él apenas y había tenido dos años y Teyaki ocho, y al no tener más parientes, en ese sentido, Teyaki y él siempre habían crecido con el concepto de que uno de los dos debía ser el líder del Clan y dedicarse únicamente a ello, cumpliendo cada expectativa que se tuviera sin pensar en nada más que en ser leales a su Clan y a los ideales imperantes desde tiempos remotos. Teyaki se había dado por vencido, nunca había querido lidiar con la presión, claro, formaba parte de la Policía Militar pero su ideal de vida no iba por ese camino, solo lo hacía por cumplir pese a su innegable talento, pero Fugaku por otro lado había tenido que aceptar ese peso y ya, no había otra opción, más ni aun así es que él y su padre habían conseguido ser cercanos más allá del vínculo que compartían como padre e hijo, siempre había existido un margen infranqueable y siempre lo habría pero él y Teyaki eran la única familia que tenía, eso lo tenía muy claro.

-Padre- saludo Fugaku escasamente.

-Lord Fujitama- Mikoto bajo la cabeza antes de aproximarse a él como se lo hubo indicado, -eso intento, estoy entrenando mucho- garantizo con total sinceridad.

Tenía grandes esperanzas en aquella niña, Naori Uchiha—su abuela—había sido una de las pocas mujeres en la historia del Clan en ser toda una proeza en batalla y la única mujer conocida que fuera usuaria del Mangekyo Sharingan, claro que no había podido ejercer formalmente como líder del Clan pero había cobrado igual o más importancia como comandante y estratega habilidosa, había puesto a hombres considerados invencibles de rodillas y tomado territorios con su sola inteligencia y conocimiento de jutsus que actualmente eran infaltables para el Clan. Como su única descendiente directa, no se esperaba menos de Mikoto a pesar de que su deber como esposa del líder del Clan—algún día—no fuera otro que ser una ama de casa y una buena esposa en todos los sentidos que conllevaba tal labor, pero para poder alcanzar tal estatus era necesario tener prestigio, y Mikoto llegaría lejos, estaba seguro de ello. Había conocido a Itachi Uchiha, el padre de esa niña y difunto esposo de lady Eshima, ambos habían combatido espalda con espalda en la Gran Guerra Shinobi junto con Kagami Uchiha, había sido un guerrero indomable cual dragón pero que tristemente no había vivido lo suficiente para ver a su hija alcanzar el reconocimiento que merecía, por ello además es que Fujitama siempre había protegido a Mikoto y a lady Eshima, como una especie de deuda personal para con su mejor amigo. Mikoto no era el tipo de mujer tradicional que se esperara para ser la esposa del líder del Clan; voluble, temperamental, infantil e impulsiva, tenía muchos defectos que no coincidían en lo absoluto con el canon del Clan, pero eso era lo mejor en ella. Los tiempos estaban cambiando y en ocasiones una mujer tan participativa en la vida cotidiana, tan sentimental y tan inocente podía resultar un mejor pilar para un hombre con autoridad que una mujer callada, diligente y sumisa, por ello es que—pasara lo que pasara—Fujitama siempre consideraría que Mikoto era perfecta para tal albor, cumpliría con su deber como sus predecesores lo habían hecho antes que ella, no había ninguna duda.

-Desciendes de la rama de los líderes, no olvides lo que se espera de ti- recordó Fujitama.

-No, señor- asintió Mikoto, desapareciendo la sonrisa de su rostro y contestando únicamente por deber.

Los herederos al liderazgo del Clan, desde siempre, acostumbraban a casarse a una edad temprana, aún más en tiempos de guerra donde la misma supervivencia era algo cuestionable; Izuna Uchiha, el hermano menor de Madara, había tenido veinticuatro años al momento de su muerte y su dedicación y victorias en el campo de batalla no habían impedido que se casara en secreto con una mujer de su propio Clan—como era la costumbre en aquel entonces—; Miso Uchiha y habían tenido una hija junto, una hija; Naori Uchiha que por ser mujer no había sido capaz de liderar al Clan bajo la diferencia política de género en aquel entonces, teniendo que pasara esta responsabilidad a otro miembro del Clan, Naka Uchiha, el padre de lord Fujitama. Naori había sido la abuela de Mikoto, así que por sus venas transitaba la sangre de los originales líderes del Clan como había sucedido con su padre y actualmente en temas políticos o matrimoniales su sangre era vista como una especie e trofeo y ella lo comprendía, pertenecer al Clan Uchiha en ocasiones significaba dar incluso más de lo que se podía llegar a recibir…en vida. Claro que Mikoto aún era demasiado joven como para saber o entender que el interés o presión sobre ella era debido a un compromiso arreglado a espaldas de ella,, viendo únicamente las expectativas como un medio d superación propia y nada más, y debía cumplirlas, ese era su deber dentro del Clan y tenía muy en alta estima cumplir con todo eso y demostrar su lealtad, justo como lo había hecho su padre antes de ella. Tal vez fuera la tensión del deber lo que hizo más oportuna la llegada de lady Eshima que hubo recobrado el aliento luego de haberse enterado de la huida de su hija.

-Lady Eshima- saludo Fugaku.

-Fugaku- sonrió ella amablemente antes de desviar su atención a su hija, tomándole la mano. -Mikoto, regresemos a casa- indico, apegando a su hija contra sí y despidiéndose tanto de lord Fujitama como de Fugaku con la mirada, -harás que renuncie otra niñera- regaño, riendo más bien al decir esto.

-No necesito niñeras- protesto Mikoto, como siempre.

-¿Eres madre?- refuto Eshima, más sabiendo la respuesta. Mikoto negó obviamente porque aún era muy joven como para serlo. -Hasta que no lo seas las normas las impongo yo- determino, no permitiendo protesta alguna, desde luego.

-Está bien, mamá- refunfuño Mikoto.

Por ahora acataría las órdenes…por ahora.

* * *

 **PD:** saludos para todos y feliz año nuevo :3 había prometido iniciar fics nuevos y lo cumplí tanto con " **Cazadores de Sombras** " como con este fic " **El Clan Uchiha** ", esperando que este sea igualmente de su agrado, advirtiéndoles que alternare protagonismos; primero se centrara en **Fugaku** y **Mikoto** , luego en **Itachi** e **Izumi** y finalmente en **Sasuke** y **Sakura** , **cubriendo todo el tiempo** que no represente en " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** ", antes de **la partida de Sasuke**. Nunca se esclareció como es que **Mikoto** y **Fugaku** se conocieron ni nada de como fue su vida,así que considere oportuno iniciar la historia con ellos,enmarcando las costumbres que quizás tendría el Clan Uchiha, así como remarcando las edades de cada personaje. Los personajes de **Minato Namikaze** , **Kushina Uzumaki** , **Hizashi** y **Hiashi Hyuga** , **Mebuki** y **Kizashi Haruno** , **Choza Akimichi** , **Shikaku** y **Yoshino Nara** e **Inoichi Yamanaka** junto con otros más comenzaran a aparecer en el futuro :3 El próximo capitulo tendrá por titulo " **Amores** ", por lo cual dejo la trama a su imaginación :3 para aquellos que sigan otros de mis fics, este fin de semana actualizare " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** ", el próximo " **La Bella & La Bestía**", el siguiente " **El Emperador Sasuke** " y " **El Conjuro-Naruto Style** " para finalmente actualizar " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** ", porque **durante las semanas de Enero** iniciare los fic " **Operación Valquiria** ", " **El Siglo Magnfico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto**" y " **Lady Haruno: Flor de Cerezo** " (basado en el **manga y anime** **Lady Oscar** o **Versailles no Bara** ) :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	2. Amores

**-** Este fic es una precuela de mi historia **"El Sentir de Un Uchiha"** centrada en **Sasuke** , **Sakura** y **Sarada.** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración,historia y pasados de los personajes ( **Fugaku** , **Mikoto** , **Itachi** y **Sasuke** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

El tiempo era algo invencible, siempre acababa ganando su lugar en la vida de las personas, era el elemento más indetenible de la existencia humana y pese a los grandes logros que un Shinobi pudiera tener a lo largo de su vida, llegaba una instancia en que todos debían dar paso a la nueva generación y eso sucedería de ahora en más; lord Fujitama era el hombre más respetado de Clan Uchiha, alguien tanto intimidante por su poder como por su reputación y que si bien se encargaba de comandar a la Policía Militar con una dedicación envidiable e insuperable, por primera vez en años planeaba retirarse de la escena púbica, por supuesto que en las sombras continuaría siendo quien diera las ordenes más específicas y puntuales pero en imagen su lugar como capitán de la Policía Militar seria ocupado por su hijo Fugaku que con ya dieciocho año cumplidos debía comenzar a asumir el peso real que conllevaba ser el líder del Clan, responsabilidad que tarde o temprano seria solo suya. Observándose frente al espejo, terminando de calzarse el uniforme y teniendo de compañía a su hermano Teyaki que decía estar próximo a casarse, Fugaku sabía que eso era lo que quería; no había mayor logro personal que proteger a los suyos siendo el líder del Clan y tomando las decisiones pertinentes, pero eso no era lo único, ahora más que nunca las presiones de que encontrara una esposa adecuada se cernerían sobre él con la amenaza de un posible conflicto entre Konoha y Amegakure cuando muchas familias guerreras penderían de un hilo. La guerra acabaría estallando eso era evidente, pero los menos preocupados eran los Uchiha, ellos estaban más que acostumbrados a lidiar con guerras desde su propio nacimiento.

-No puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido, me parece que aun sigues siendo un adolescente- sonrió Teyaki, golpeándole amigablemente le hombro.

-Solo cumplo dieciocho años, Teyaki, no es el fin del mundo- desestimo Fugaku con una sonrisa ladina.

-Dieciocho…- suspiro con abrumadora nostalgia, después de todo Fugaku siempre seguiría pareciéndole un niño, así lo recordaba, -yo no hice nada acertado hasta los veintitrés- aclaro como prueba de que no por ser " _mayor de edad_ " tenía que ser precisamente un adulto en comportamiento en el explícito sentido de la frase.

-Comenzamos a salir hace solo un mes-discutió Uruchi al entrar y escucharlo, dejando sobre el escritorio un poco de té.

-Porque eres adorable- aclaro él, haciéndole un guiño.

Resultaba divertido de observar y catalogar Teyaki desde sierpe había sido alguien solitario, el mejor hermano mayor que Fugaku hubiera podido imaginar tener y no pensaba sentir los porque esta vez el foco de su atención fuera una bella joven a quien incluso comenzaba a considerar como una hermana por el tiempo que pasaba en casa, quizás fuera algo premeditado pero Teyaki a sus veinticuatro años ya comenzaba decir que estaba dispuesto a casarse lo más pronto posible, en su caso él contaba con la libertad de no tener que lidiar con ningún tipo de expectativa, eso y que Uruchi era del entero agrado de su padre, pero Fugaku por su parte no contaba con esa oportunidad. Centrado en cumplir con su deber la pie de la letra sin dar lugar o espacio a las quejas de ningún tipo no disponía del tiempo suficiente para desafiar el compromiso matrimonial que secretamente lo unía a Mikoto y quería hacerlo, pero era difícil encontrar a una candidata más digna a ese lugar siendo que se trataba de la sobrina bisnieta de Madara Uchiha, pero tenía que hacerlo, Mikoto era aún una niña ¡trece años!, ¿Cómo hacerle entender que estaban comprometidos si ella claramente está teniendo interés por alguien más? No es que esta idea le desagradara, pero si él no encontraba alguien más digna elogios y de ocupar el lugar a su lado como su esposa…tanto el cómo Mikoto estarían forzados a lidiar con un matrimonio—por así decirlo—por política en que ninguno de los dos tendría ningún deseo de llevarse bien en ningún caso, ¿Cómo cumplir con ello? Un inmediato silencio abarco la habitación con la sorpresiva—aunque no tanto—llegada de su padre, ante lo que tanto Teyaki como Uruchi se hubieron retirado, sabiendo que lo que sea que lord Fujitama fuer a decir querría hacerlo a solas.

-Padre-saludo Fugaku escuetamente.

-Según tengo entendido, tus avances de nada sirven, Mikoto sigue siendo ajena al compromiso entre ustedes- crítico Fujitama, rondando a su hijo como si de u cuervo se tratase, evaluando y juzgando en que creía realmente pues esto lo intrigaba especialmente.

-Le pedí a lady Eshima ese favor- acepto Fugaku tranquilamente y sin titubear ni por un segundo, -Mikoto solo tiene trece años, presionarla sería un error-justifico, convencido de ello, pero sin saber cómo salir de ese predicamento.

-También he oído que le interesa un muchacho, Ren Uchiha, de buena familia y muy caballeroso- divago Fujitama, deteniéndose y observando fijamente a su hijo que no mostró ningún tipo de emoción ante sus palabras. Fugaku era todo lo siempre había deseado que fuera, pero no le tomaba el peso a la idea del matrimonio, justo como él había hecho en su día. -Fugaku, tu lealtad para con el Clan no puede flaquear, es tu deber- recordó, acortando la distancia entre ambos y esperando que entendiera la labor que le había encomendado por el bien del Clan.

-¿Amabas a mi madre cuando te casaste con ella?- cuestiono Fugaku finalmente, rompiendo con su silencio.

Siempre había querido hacer esta pregunta, apenas recordaba a su madre sin importar cuanto deseara hacerlo, había sido un niño al momento de su muerte, incluso Teyaki la recordaba pero él no, solo sabía en su corazón que había sido una madre afectuosa, jamás había intentado presionar o apremiar que sus hijos crecieran y cumplieran con su deber, lo contrario a lo que su padre hacia; claro que el deber de un Uchiha para con su clan era una cuestión de honor que no podía ignorarse, pero…¿a qué precio? Mikoto era una hermana menor para él, y ella seguramente lo veía de la misma forma, como si fuera el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido, ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas entre ambos únicamente con el fin de cumplir con su deber con el Clan? Era injusto, eso hasta él lo sabía. Contrarios al clan Hyuga que practicaba la endogamia con absoluta libertad, solo formando familias entre si los Uchiha no tenía el menor reparo en interactuar con los civiles, no centrándose solo en mantener cierto grado de " _pureza_ ", el Sharingan era un gen dominante sin importar cuantas generaciones pasaran, no era algo tan frágil como el Byakugan de los Hyuga que sin el debido cuidado podía perderse, pero aun así este grado de " _pureza_ " si les era exigido a los líderes del Clan, Fujitama había cumplido con su responsabilidad; su padre Naka Uchiha había sido el guerrero más habilidoso y el mejor estratega del Clan, eso había hecho que pronto hubiera sido elegido como líder y su esposa había sido elegida bajo la misma expectativa, la fortaleza y entrega en el campo de batalla y cuando había llegado su momento con tal de no pecar de endogamia Fujitama había hecho igual al contraer matrimonio con Ayame, la mejor guerrera en todo el Clan y a quien había amado sinceramente pese a que al haberse casado con ella no hubiera hecho más que cumplir con su deber, pero con ya dos generaciones de evasivas era obvio que no había nadie mejor para ser la esposa del líder del clan que no fuera Mikoto, ella era perfecta en todo y su talento era incuestionable, aun cuando Fugaku no quisiera admitirlo.

-Yo me case por amor con Ayame- aclaro Fujitama en caso de que su hijo tuviera alguna duda al respecto y era comprensible, pero no era aceptable olvidar su deber, -pero no hubiera sido mi esposa sino hubieran concertado un matrimonio entre nosotros- aludió únicamente porque por más frívolo o egoísta que sonara el deber no siempre traía la felicidad, él en lo personal estaba agradecido por haber amado a Ayame y viceversa, pero en ocasiones esto no era posible. -Fugaku, solo te pido que se lo digas, de otro modo tendrás por esposa a una mujer que te odie- de mala gana Fugaku asintió puesto que su padre tenía razón, pero hace y decir eran dos cosas totalmente distintas, -si permites que alguien gane su corazón antes de que ella sepa su deber y lugar como tu esposa…tu futuro no se ve fácil, hijo, solo es un consejo, no lo veas como una imposición- aconsejo, empatizando por primera vez con él.

Ser líder de un clan significaba una labor de peso excelsa según el clan al que se refiriera y si se trataba de los Uchiha el tiempo libre era con lo que menos se contaba, él jamás había sido como Ayame, no había contado con su innato talento para ser mesurada y paciente, tan atenta y alegre, tan afectuosa, no había podido ocupar el lugar vacío que ella había dejado con su partida y había sido imposible hacerlo desde el primer momento, sabía que Fugaku había aprendido el modelo de vida de él y en parte lo enorgullecía y preocupaba, Teyaki era como Ayame, solía tomar las situaciones con ligereza, no le importaba realmente el peso que tuvieran las responsabilidades, pero Fugaku por el contrario meditaba muy bien que hacer antes de actuar, para él la lealtad y responsabilidad con el clan lo era todo, pero esto también era una desventaja porque la labor de un líder nunca llegaba a conectarse si no tenía a su lado a una esposa que fuera un apoyo y a la vez que fuera neutral para hacerle ver cuando estaba cometiendo un error, después de todo lo que se decía era cierto. Detrás de todo gran hombre había una mujer más grande, Fugaku comprendía esto pero no le brindaba la importancia necesaria y debía hacerlo. No le gustaba reconocerlo pero estaba equivocado y vaya que lo sabía, pero aun así Fugaku no quería arruinar la amistad entre Mikoto y él, pero tendría que hacerlo, no tomaba en serio el tiempo que se le estaba acabando y encontraba a alguien más que pudiera ser su esposa o de lo contrario Mikoto lo odiaría para siempre.

-Si, padre- acepto Fugaku.

* * *

Lo curioso de los rumores es que efectivamente siempre tenían algo de ciertos sin importar cuan descabellados fueran, porque aludían a una persona y algo respecto a ella que resultaba…interesante; efectivamente y como algunos decían la hija de lady Eshima y clandestina prometida del heredero al liderazgo del Clan, Mikoto, ya no era la misma niña inocente que en su momento había deambulado por la aldea a punto de participar en los exámenes Chunin de los que ciertamente había sido promovida, de hecho era el único miembro de su equipo que con solo trece años—próxima a cumplir los catorce—había comenzado a rendir misiones individuales y dignas de un Jonin, rango al que se decía la promoverían pronto pero y si bien era una joven de lo más excelsa y talentosa, de principio a fin, no se podía olvidar que era una joven enamorada de la vida y la idea del amor como sucedía con la mayoría de las Kunoichis de su edad. Ren Uchiha era un prospecto ciertamente encantador, de quince años y ya siendo Jonin desde hace un par de meses, un miembro de elite de la aldea y alguien a quien designaban labores diplomáticas, un tema que últimamente resultaba peligroso teniendo en cuenta la animadversión entre Konoha y Amegakure que está haciendo sentir nerviosos a algunos. En este otro punto es que los rumores también eran ciertos, claro que Mikoto estaba románticamente interesada en Ren, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Caballeroso, gallardo, inteligente, dulce, afectuoso y servicial que pese a que fueran amigos siempre la hacía sonreír, ¿Cómo no enamorarse así? Por razones que Mikoto aún no alcazaba a comprender su madre se oponía ligeramente a que ambos fueran más que amigos pero, encontrándose con Ren de camino a casa…evitarlo era lo último que deseaba hacer.

-¿Todos en tu familia son así de lindos?- pregunto Ren repentinamente si ser capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Me gusta creer que soy la más bella- contesto Mikoto con una inocente sonrisa.

-Lo eres- elogio él.

Huérfano de padre y siendo el tercero de cinco hermanos—dos hermanos mayores y dos hermanas menores—Ren no tenía un peso real sobre si, pero le gustaba sentirse útil y por ello es que desafiando los logros de sus propios hermanos mayores había sido promovido a Chunin a los diez años y a Jonin hacia solo unos meses atrás en la última misión realizada y donde coincidentemente había conocido a Mikoto, no era el tipo de chico que pasaba de una conquista a otra, de hecho hasta la fecha las chicas no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, pero apenas y había conocido a esa sublime belleza de cabello azabache azulado todas sus creencias se habían desvanecido; la idea del amor a primera vista…por fin creía en ella aunque no tenía el valor como para invitarla a una cita, pero habiéndola visto parecer y a solas frente a su mesa en la Tienda de Dangos luego de haberse reunido con su compañeros de equipo, no había sido capaz de desperdiciar la oportunidad. Mikoto era por lejos la persona más diferente y única que hubiera conocido sobre la tierra, podía ser inocente e infantil, incluso ingenua, pero también era muy fría y seria si se lo proponía con la suficiente convicción personal, esto último le permitía cumplir con cada misión con un profesionalismo y dedicación envidiables para cualquiera, no era el tipo de persona que necesitara ayuda en una batalla pero sabía cuándo reconocer que esta era necesaria. Desde el primer momento en que la había visto lo había asombrado su abismal belleza, el modo en que sonreía a todo y a todos a su alrededor y como podía hacer que cualquier hombre perdiera la capacidad de hablar, era soñadora, pero eso solo la hacía parecer aún más angelical de lo que ya era.

-¿Hay muchas personas en tu familia?- curioseo Mikoto apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano en un intento por parecer más seria y menos abrumada por su atención.

-Demasiados como para contarlos-rió Ren, entornando los ojos.

Sin importar que ya hubieran pasado semanas desde la primera vez en que se habían visto, Ren olvidaba que no sabía casi nada de ella ni ella de él, pero quería todo de ella; quería conocer que le disgustaba y que no, cuáles eran sus flores predilectas, quería hacerla feliz como ella lo hacía sentir con el simple hecho de sonreír…era una tarea muy difícil siendo que él ya comenzaba a proyectarse al futuro, pero la razón tras esto no era algo nada sorprendente, después de todo era un Uchiha y una vez se conocía la idea del amor en profundidad se volvía la mayor de las adicciones a conocer. Sin poder evitarlo u suspiro soñador abandono las labios de Mikoto al escuchar tal respuesta; le fascinaba oír de aquellos congéneres suyos que poseían estirpes numerosas, tristemente ella había sido hija única, según su madre le había dicho una vez hace mucho tiempo; su padre y ella nunca habían pensado en tener más hijos, porque habían sido jóvenes plenos y felices, pero en ocasiones se sentía sola y le hubiera gustado al menos tener un hermano o hermana menor, por ello y si algún día era madre se prometía tener dos hijos o más, y ya que no habían un legado de importancia sobre su persona—más allá del hecho de ser por sangre la sobrina bisnieta de Madara Uchiha—sabía que podría dedicarse a ser madre y dar amor con libertad a sus hijos, no es que su madre no hubiera sido una madre amorosa, pero al ejercer su rol como miembro de la Policía Militar no podía pasar mucho tiempo en casa, por lo cual y sin importar el futuro, estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado sus logros y títulos como Kunoichi y dedicarse a ser madre y esposa, muchos de quienes la conocía se sorprenderían, pero era lo que quería hacer luego de haber sido de utilidad para su aldea.

-Estuviste magnifica en la misión, harás que todos se enamoren de ti- adulo él sin poder evitarlo y es que conocía a un gran número de Genin y Chunin que suspiraban por ella.

-No soy tan buena- desestimo ella sin poder evitar reír.

-Claro que sí- discutió Ren pero sin conseguir ser serio, o no teniéndole en frente

-No, o al menos no tanto como lo soy cociendo, cocinando y aseando, tengo mucho tiempo libre- sonrió Mikoto, ya que si le gustaba que la reconociera pro algo era por su talento como ama de casa. -Oí sobre una misión diplomática a Amegakure, ¿iras?- indago ingenuamente, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él sobre la mesa distraídamente.

Su madre le había preguntado a donde iba este interés romántico por Ren y que al parecer se había vuelto poco menos que del entero dominio público en general, no sabía si era amor verdadero, podía y no serlo ya que al fin y al cabo era muy joven para juzgar el nivel de sus aseveraciones, pero eso importaba poco; la mayoría de los Uchiha—increíblemente, aunque solo unos pocos lo sabían—solo conocían un gran amor en su vida una vez, era algo oculto en su genética, se decía que esto se remontaba al propio Indra Otsutsuki que según las antiguas crónicas había amado a su esposa Sanavber con una intensidad emocional tan grande que se había vuelto plasmable a su muerte y todos los Uchiha tras él habían seguido esta pauta, claro que se podía creer sentir amor por otras personas en alguna ocasión pero no era amor en realidad era una simple ilusión, pero cuando era amor verdadero…se sabía en el corazón, era como un hechizo, Mikoto aún no sentía eso cuando veía a Ren pero él era tan guapo y atento y la hacía sentir tan especial que creía que tal vez, con el tiempo, eso se convertiría en amor. Reparando en las palabras de Mikoto, Ren deseo que así fuera, es decir; si le habían plasmado la idea básica de la misión y lo que tendría que hacer si participaba en ella pero la decisión final la tomaría el Hokage con respecto a quienes participarían en la misión y claro que algunos intentarían interceder para impedir que un Uchiha participara en ella, ¿Absurdo? No tanto, Kagami Uchiha había sido un antiguo amigo del Tercer Hokage en su momento pero luego de que hubiera sumido como Tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi se había vuelto presa fácil de sus consejeros; Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane que permanentemente hacían críticas con respecto a que clanes debían ser cuestionados con premeditada cautela y el Clan Uchiha claramente encabezaba esa lista .

-Me gustaría- suspiro Ren, afianzando el agarre de su mano por sobre la de ella que lo observo u tanto confundida por su respuesta, -quiero ser de utilidad, pero aún está a debate a quienes enviaran, no quieren parecer predilectos por ningún clan en particular- aclaro, aunque muchos o si es que no todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha sabían muy bien la auténtica razón tras esto.

-Estoy segura de que te elegirán- garantizo Mikoto, confiando en las capacidades propias de él y que ella ya había visto como para armar un juicio al respecto, -y en todo caso…aún hay tiempo- desvió el tema sin poder evitarlo, parpadeando coquetamente con el fin de engatusarlo, no quería que se preocupara innecesariamente, le disgustaba que las personas a su alrededor se sintieran así, y disfrutaba ser una mediadora pacifista en aquel plano.

-Sí- sonrió Ren, siguiéndole la corriente porque ella efectivamente tenía razón, como siempre. -Mikoto, llevo tiempo intentando decir esto y…creo que si no lo hago ahora perderé el aliento- soltó finalmente, causando el desconcierto y anticipación de ella que le indico con la mirada que hablara si ese " _algo_ " le pesaba tanto. -¿Te gustaría que…saliéramos, alguna vez?- aludió intentando no ser demasiado directo para no incomodarla.

Ambos eran jóvenes y el último tiempo con la idea de hacer o morir ante las hostilidades entre Konoha y Amegakure existía cierto aire romántico en el aire, todos lo estaban sintiendo y prueba de ello eran las parejas divisibles en cada lugar de la aldea y no era ninguna broma, se decía que al filo de la guerra surgía el amor y al parecer era así, no quería esperar más tiempo, fuera lo que sea que tuviera que suceder, quería conocer en profundidad a esa hermosa mujer que le quitaba el aliento con solo parpadear, no sabía si Mikoto sentía lo mismo que él pero el punto de todo era eso; averiguarlo y no lo desalentaría que su sentir fuera o no correspondido, ante alguien tan angelical era simplemente imposible sentirse rechazado o ninguneado sino más bien extasiado, pero sin importar que deseara tener la oportunidad de tener una cita con ella no pensaba siquiera en presionarla. El primer e inmediato impulso de Mikoto fue sonreír con más dicha de la que hubiera sentido en su vida, su primera cita…Kami, que oportunidad más maravillosa, y sin importar que su madre le hubiera manifestado su confusa e injustificada oposición a una posible relación entre ella y Ren, Mikoto no habría podido imaginar tener una cita con nadie más que él y le emocionaba la idea, Ren era absolutamente perfecto a sus ojos. Por una vez no le importaba que su madre la empujara continuamente a pensar en Fugaku como un mejor interés para ella, la verdad nunca pensaría en tener algo con él más que la amistad—casi propia de la que debería existir entre hermanos—que compartían desde siempre, él era demasiado serio como para considerarlo de esa forma.

-Me encantaría- sonrió ella inmensamente feliz, asintiendo apresuradamente por la emoción.

-¿Qué tal mañana?- pregunto él, abrumado por la oportunidad ante la cual ella no se estaba negando

-Di una hora y ahí estaré- sonrió Mikoto, sosteniendo firmemente las manos de él entre las suyas.

Parte importante de pertenecer al Clan Uchiha significaba mantener una imagen y la razón tras esto era la reputación de guerreros que tenían continuamente sobre si, resultaba soberbio pensar así pero era al realidad si de Shinobis se trataba y donde la reputación en el campo de batalla y en las guerras definía el reconocimiento de un Shinobi y que tanto se hablaba de él en el mundo, Mikoto no soñaba con emular a figuras tan poderosas como el gran Kagami Uchha o el infame Madara Uchiha, prefería dejarles tales reconocimiento a otras personas más merecedoras como Fugaku, Teyaki—aunque él mismo no se considerara digno—y lord Fujitama por supuesto, además de su madre. Todos tenían un rol que cumplir y contraria a muchos de sus compañeros de generaciones que anhelaban aventuras, algo extrañamente le decía que su futuro no se decidir en un campo de batalla o en luchas fútiles, ¿extraño? Tal vez, pero desde siempre había ambicionado logros de los que disfrutar mientras fuera joven, pero eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a mantenerlos y esto la confundía porque aún no estaba muy al tanto sobre lo que realmente quería para su persona, quizás estar con Ren le hiciera ver que camino debería seguir realmente. Divagando en estos pensamientos idealistas, como tanto solía sucederle, despertó de su ensueño al sentir que el agarre de Ren sobre sus manos se vencía sutilmente, dándose cuenta entonces de la dirección en que estaba observando y que la hizo voltear encontrándose con un hombre al que no reconoció y que a varios pasos de donde ellos estaban parecía estar llamándolo con la mirada, por simple reconocimiento de rasgos similares en ambos Mikoto no tardo en suponer que él quizás sería uno de sus hermanos.

-Quiero hablar más, pero debo regresar a casa- se disculpó indicándole con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

-Igual yo- tranquilizo ella ya que había quedado en pasar la tarde con sus amigas.

-Adiós, belleza- se despidió Ren, besándole le dorso de la mano.

-Hasta pronto- suspiro Mikoto, sonriéndole en todo momento.

Aun sentada frente a la mesa e incapaz de moverse, Mikoto sostuvo la mano de Ren, ambos separándose muy lentamente sin romper el contacto visual y, al hacerlo, viéndolo partir junto a su hermano, Mikoto se llevó esporádicamente una mano al centro del pecho, la idea del amor era algo hermoso y no disfrutar de ella era el peor error a cometer en la vida, podía sonar ambiguo e incluso cursi pero una virtud de Uchihas era disfrutar del amor en todas sus forma existente y ya que ella no tenía hermanos incursionar en la mayor muestra de amor como lo era entregar sinceramente el corazón por primera vez no le parecía cuestionable siquiera, dentro de un mes cumpliría catorce años, y dentro de cuatro años tendría dieciocho y seria libre como un ave, libre de vivir su propia vida, ya nadie podría cuestionarle nada, ¿Existía algo más perfecto? Por desgracia siempre había algo que irrumpía en su felicidad y lo sitio situarse de pe tras ella, arruinando su hasta entonces perfecta fantasía. Todos tenían un ángel guardia en el mundo o una conciencia que les dijera que hacer; en ocasiones esa persona era una madre, otras veces un madre, un hermana o hermano mayor o menor, y lamentablemente en su caso esta personita tan latosa era Kiyoshi Uchiha, su mejor amigo en momentos de necesidad—chaperón y guardaespaldas a ojos de su madre—y que solo por ser un mes y diez días mayor que ella creía tener la obligación de estar continuamente cerca cual defensa impenetrable para quitar del camino a posibles idiotas, claro en sus primeros días a Mikoto esto le había parecido lindo, pero ahora—y si bien agradecía su desinteresada labor—no estaba muy segura de que todo este paradigma fuera necesario como él se empeñaba en hacerle creer.

-Resulto inevitable oír…- inicio Kiyoshi.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?- cuestiono Mikoto, pasando a segundo plano la felicidad que hasta entonces había sentido.

-Sí- admitió para furia de ella que se irguió y volteo a verlo coléricamente, -no quiero que te lastimen, eres muy ingenua- justifico antes de ser brutalmente silenciado por ella que lo sostuvo del cuello alto de la camiseta.

-Di eso otra vez, Kiyoshi, y te romperé la nariz- amenazo la Uchiha observándolo fijamente y de forma intimidante, haciéndolo tragar saliva sonoramente por los nervios, la reacción que quería lograr. -Tengo derecho a enamorarme, ¿no?- inquirió soltándolo, permitiéndole recuperar el aliento.

-Sabes cuál es la respuesta- suspiro Kiyoshi que lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir inferior pese a lo enamoradiza que era.

-Entonces, no te metas- sugirió Mikoto escuetamente, remplazando su rostro fúrico por una deslumbrante sonrisa. -Ahora, debo despejar mi agenda, tengo una cita- determino como orden de que él debía guardar silencio.

No esperando una respuesta siquiera, porque no la necesitaba, Mikoto se hubo retirado sin más teniendo en mente la planeada reunión que había orquestado con sus amigas con el fin de hacer que Kushina aprendiera algo de conducta civilizada, aunque pensándolo mejor…la Uzumaki o tenia remedio en ese plano, pero eso hacía que la considerara su amiga, porque tenían más en común de lo que tendrían con otras personas. Conociendo a Mikoto desde los ocho años y habiendo visto todas sus caras, reacciones y manías, Kiyoshi debía reconocerlo; sentía lastima por Ren o cualquier hombre que algún día tuviera la dicha o desgracia de conquistar el corazón de Mikoto, su amiga podía ser un ángel en cuanto a belleza y prestancia se trataba, cautivando inmediatamente a todos a su alrededor, pero era el ser más intimidante sobre la tierra si se lo proponía, pero no por eso se rendiría, continuaría insistiéndole a Mikoto que su ingenuidad en algún momento le jugaría en contra porque era al verdad, su amiga era muy dulce e inocente pero pese a estar próxima a cumplir catorce años no dejaba de ser una adolescente enamorada y eso era peligroso, claro que nunca superpondría el amor por encima de una misión, nadie cuestionaba eso, sino el motivo por el que el amor era peligroso a su edad y no solo por eso sino porque era una Uchiha; el amor siempre tenía nefastas consecuencias y Mikoto no era diferente en nada a cualquier otro Uchiha que pudiera sentir amor y que viera esto convertido en odio por una perdida abrupta e infinitamente dolorosa.

El amor era un arma de doble filo.

* * *

-Mi madre dijo, _si un chico no ve tu belleza interna, entonces no vale la pena-_ repitió Yoshino recordando con frustración las palabras de su madre. -¿No es muy cruel?, ¿En qué mundo vive?- suspiro, desplomándose sobre la cama, resultando irrisoria para al Uzumaki por su dramatismo.

-En Konoha- bufo Kushina sin apartar la mirada de su lectura.

Había llegado a Konoha desde hace meses y sin embargo nunca se amoldaría del todo estar allí, no era su tierra de origen y no tenía amigos, sus padres trabajaban todo el tiempo y siempre estaba sola, un día Mikoto se le había acercado y lidiando con la misma situación que ella la invitaba a su casa todo el tiempo, pese a ser la Jinchūriki del Kyubi lo cual hacia que muchas veces la Uzumaki se despreciara a sí misma, incluso la Uchiha había hecho que sus cercanos y amigos la vieran y trataran con ella, claro que Kushina aún no sabía que hacer o cómo lidiar con tantos vínculos de amistad porque pese a la aparente hostilidad y orgullo que todos los Uchiha representaban diariamente ella era muy sociable y amigable, pero quizás algún día lo haría, por ahora y habiendo escuchado la dramática explicación de Yoshino Nara solo podía pensar que Mikoto era madura en comparación a ella, pero ¿Qué podía decir ella? Con solo diez años y siendo casi cuatro años menor que Mikoto no podía armarse ningún tipo de juicio exacto, ni pensaba hacerlo. Rebuscando en su armario y dejando sobre la cama sus mejores vestidos y ropa, que elegía no usar diariamente por motivos obvios, Mikoto asintió al reparar en las palabras de Yoshino que como la mayoría de los miembros del Clan Nara se entretenía soñando despierta, solo que sus sueños eran tan inocentes como los propios, aunque usualmente no lo demostrara Mikoto se consideraba una persona muy vanidosa, sabía que era hermosa, todos se lo decían, pero nunca elegía sacarle autentico partido, pero ahora que Ren estaba tan interesado en ella quería lucir deslumbrante, quería que él no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un segundo.

-¿Qué te parece?- inquirió Mikoto, tomando un vestido negro, de mangas holgadas y ceñidas en las muñecas, así como de escote en V pero adecuadamente conservador, con el tan tradicional emblema de los Uchiha en la espalda.

-Perfecto- asintió Kushina, levantando muy brevemente la vista de su lectura, -resalta tus ojos- elogio sonriéndole a la Uchiha que fingió superioridad ante su respuesta.

-Nunca voy a tener novio- suspiro Yoshino, frustrada.

-Los novios no sirven de nada- aconsejo Kushina que si bien tenía por gruñona a Yoshino ahora parecía una niña normal, enamorada por un idiota.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Kushina? Nunca has tenido uno- sonrió Mikoto, observando tras su cama y a una prudente distancia del espejo de su tocador, como se le vería el vestido.

-No necesito uno, solo perdería el tiempo- protesto la Uzumaki, habiendo olvidado el ideal de romanticismo que su amiga compartía con Yoshino.

-¿Qué hay de ese tierno pero valeroso rubiecito?- indago la Uchiha, volteando a ver a su pelirroja y infantil amiga que alzo peligrosamente la mirada, indicándole que se callara, -¿Cómo se llama?...oh, ya recuerdo, Minato Namikaze- se contestó a sí misma de forma cantarina, jugando distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello.

-Es solo un flacucho medio afeminado, nada más- zanjo Kushina, dando por cerrado el tema.

Si no conociera tan bien a Kushina, Mikoto fácilmente hubiera dicho que estaba siendo sincera, incluso había cierto tono de desprecio en su voz pero Kushina actuada de forma diferente con quienes la molestaban que con quienes la trataban con afecto y las personas que hacían esto último era escasas y aumentaban gracias a lo persuasiva que ella era por presentarle a sus amigos y vaya que estaba dando resultado, pero una personita especial que merecía elogios eran Minato Namikaze, ese adorable rubiecito—como a Mikoto al parecer le gustaba llamarlo—que siempre la traba con respecto pese a que Kushina se empecinara por mantenerlo lejos de si, aunque ni la propia Uzumaki era capaz de definir si lo odiaba solo porque si por lo latoso que era o si simplemente le causaba antipatía por su boba sonrisa y que el dedicada cada vez que la veía, era amable con ella pese a que ella se empeñara en asustarlo de serle posible, algo ante lo que muchas otras personas retrocedían…no, ¿en que estaba pensando? Si, lady Mito le había dicho—la fallecida esposa del Primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju—a su llegada le había dicho que solo el amor hacia llevadera la existencia de un Jinchūriki, pero Kushina no pensaba creerlo, ¿Quién se enamoraría de ella? No, Mikoto y Yoshino ya la estaban contagiando, estaba divagando sobre tontas cosas sin sentido y definitivamente—volviendo a concentrarse en el pergamino que estaba leyendo—tenía que recordar la realidad, su realidad y a lo que aspiraba como Kunoichi; ser la primera mujer Hokage pese a ser una extranjera eso quería y lo conseguiría.

-¿Y si arreglas mi cabello?- pregunto Yoshino levantándose velozmente de la cama, haciendo que Mikoto meditara al posibilidad, nunca lo había intentado pero podría funcionar después de todo lady Ami Haruno le había dado unas cuantas clases. -Te pagaré- ofreció dispuesta a todo.

-Trato hecho, necesito más ropa- decidió Mikoto a modo de justificación, indicándola a Yoshino que la siguiera, situándose frente al espejo de su tocador e indicándole Yoshino que se situara frente a ella, analizando desde aquella perspectiva que podría hacer. -Despuntado, y…¿quizás unos reflejos?- consulto, visualizando en su mente como todo debería terminar y verse sobre la Nara.

-Sí- asintió Yoshino emocionada, volteando a ver a Mikoto que justo como reflejaba el espejo le sonrió radiantemente, no había nadie tan hermosa como ella. -Lo quiero hermoso, como el tuyo- adulo, haciendo que la Uchiha se sintiera sobrecogida en demasía.

-¿Con puntas abiertas?- bromeo Kushina.

Nada divertida por la broma, Mikoto tomo uno de los pergaminos sobre su tocador, arrojándoselo a Kushina que alcanzo a atraparlo, enseñándole burlescamente la lengua al disfrutar de su victoria. Podían decirle bruja si querían o algo peor, pero Mikoto daba por hecho que Kushina se enamoraría algún día—esperaba que del adorable Minato—y que Yoshino seria correspondida por alguien que verdaderamente la mereciera, su corazón se lo decía y nunca fallaba como casamentera.

* * *

No estaba dispuesto a aceptar un compromiso que se había hecho sin su consentimiento, de hecho se prometía a si mismo que jamás impondría tal dictamen a ninguno de sus hijos, era poco menos que una tortura permanente, muchos dirían que un matrimonio no debía verse de ese modo, pero ¿de qué otra forma podía verse? Se trataba de pasar su vida junto a una persona, no podía fingir que esa otra persona no existía, tenía que afrontarlo, pero si podía cambiar las cosas positivamente para sí y para Mikoto, aunque fuera un ápice, lo haría. Había corroborado los rumores; si, Mikoto si sentía algo por Ren y en dicho caso no planeaba arruinar su posible razón de ser feliz por un mero compromiso formal, por lo que estudiando los mejores expedientes que tenía a su alcance sobre las Chunin a su cargo en la policía militar, se disponía a romper ese compromiso matrimonial por todos lo medias y como fuera, su padre había acordado eso no él. Distraídamente y no reparando en nada más, listo para irse a dormir luego de haber cenado en casa de Uruchi como acostumbraba a hacer, sabiendo que a esa hora de la noche su hermano seguiría despierto, Teyaki ingreso en la habitación, bostezando y únicamente deseando irse a dormir, reparando en Fugaku que—sumido en su lectura—no se hubo dado cuenta de su presencia, a su entender, pero la distracción de Teyaki no hizo más que transformarse en preocupación al darse cuenta que era lo que estaba leyendo.

-Fugaku…- murmuro Teyaki, preocupado.

-Él en verdad le gusta- soltó Fugaku, intentando parecer tranquilo, como siempre.

-No sabes si siente algo por ti, ni si lo sentirá en el futuro- protesto su hermano, sabiendo a donde quería llegar, e incluso él sabía que Mikoto era el mejor futuro para él, nadie más.

-Siempre he seguido las reglas, Teyaki, siempre he hecho todo lo que padre ha dicho que hiciera- murmuro Fugaku, porque después de todo ese había sido su deber, desde siempre…pero esta vez no podía hacer lo que le pedían que hiciera, no si no sentía nada por Mikoto, vivir en un matrimonio sin amor era algo tremendamente injusto, para ambos, -pero esta vez no puedo hacerlo, no podría obligarla a aceptar, no a ella- discutió, levantando la mirada hacia su hermano, dispuesto a discutir cuanto fuera necesario.

Mikoto era un alma libre, no podía arrebatarse esa libertad e independencia por un compromiso, cortarle las alas y pedirle que asumiera un rol que ella no deseaba; soñadora, apasionada y amante de la vida, no era egoísta sino más bien todo lo contrario, incluso le había presentado a alguien tan excéntrica como lo era Kushina Uzumaki, alguien que velaba continuamente por los que eran importantes para ella, esto último era un rasgo muy valorado en la esposa del líder de un clan como lo era el de los Uchiha, pero si bien era una característica digna de elogios, también tenía algo en contra. A Mikoto le disgustaba sentirse presionada, por lo que hacía todo lo posible para que nadie de quienes la conocían supieran que entre sus predecesores figuraba el polémico Madara Uchiha. Era alguien dispuesta a perseguir sus pasiones, anhelaba logros como Jonin y Fugaku estaba seguro de que los conseguiría, tenía un espíritu sin miedo y quien tenía eso era capaz de lo que fuera, descubriendo el placer de ese algo que la hiciera feliz. Estas personas no se dejan vencer por sus obstáculos. Claro que no por ser el único miembro de su equipo próxima a ser promovida a Jonin, si algo odiaba Mikoto era presumir, todo lo que hacía era por su gusto propio y no para impresionar a nadie y si sucedía no le importaba, ser tan excepcional era lo que impedía que Fugaku pudiera cortar esta libertad, no podía encerrarla en una jaula de oro, eso no sería justo para ella.

-Es tu decisión- bufo Teyaki ya que debía recordar que ahora su hermano era mayor de edad y que por lo tanto tomaba sus propias decisiones, -pero entérate antes de tomar una decisión- aconsejo únicamente.

Por mucho que a sus ojos Fugaku siempre fuera su hermano menor, ya no era un niño y haciendo abandono de la habitación Teyaki hubo de admitir que debía dejar que razonara o se equivocara por su cuenta, pero no era fácil quedarse de brazos cruzados y dedicarse a esperar únicamente. Suspirando sonoramente al escuchar la puerta de su habitación, Fugaku hubo de reconocer que Teyaki tenía toda la razón, en cuanto a prestigio se refería no había nadie mejor que Mikoto para considerarla como un prospecto de matrimonio, pero él no quería hacerlo y sabía que Mikoto pensaría igual cuando supiera al verdad, no era solo por sí mismo que hacia esto, era por Mikoto y por su futuro.

* * *

Su madre estaba trabajando como siempre, y Ren la tarde del día anterior le había hecho llegar una notita sobre el lugar en que se reunirían, el campo de entrenamiento que él y su equipo compartían y cuya ubicación ella por supuesto conocía. Efectivamente y como había solicitado la profesional opinión de Kushina, que tenía un increíble gusto para vestir aunque se esforzara en ocultarlo bajo capas de desinterés y una conducta a social, había elegido usar el sencillo vestido negro—de mangas agitanas ceñidas en las muñecas de escote en V—con el emblema de los Uchiha estampado en la espalda, la tela del pecho—que abarcaba desde el escote a la altura del vientre—era holgada para no enmarcar ninguna curva superior de su cuerpo, especialmente porque consideraba que tenía un busto demasiado…pequeño, continuando en una falda ceñida hasta las rodillas pero siendo debidamente cómoda, fijo la vista en su camino, un tanto distraída; su madre por supuesto que se oponía a que ella y Ren llegaran a ser novios, pero no le importaba, aún era demasiado joven para ver algo con auténtica seriedad, ¿Qué más daba que tuviera un novio? No era el fin del mundo. Meditabunda detuvo sus pasos, no pudiendo evitar reflexionar al respecto; no quería molestar a nadie ni mucho menos hacer que su madre se molestara, pero todo estaría mil veces más claro para ella si tuviera respuestas, cosa que por alguna razón no querían hacer. Repentinamente sintió a alguien tras suyo y buscando sutilmente en el interior de una de las mangas de su vestido extrajo un kunai, dispuesta a defenderse o voltearse como simple gesto de defensa, pero algo se lo impidió; un ramo de narcisos que fue ofrecido frente a ella que la hizo sentirse sobrecogida, esas eran sus flores predilectas…

-Flores para otra flor- tendió Ren, apareciendo tras ella.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- suspiro Mikoto, abrumada y boquiabierta. -Son mis favoritas- sonrió, no pudiendo contenerse de inspirar el embriagante aroma a narcisos.

-Un pajarito me lo contó- eludió él, intentando darse la mayor cantidad de crédito posible.

-Miyuki Yamanaka- supuso la Uchiha, arqueando una ceja al saber quién era ese " _pajarito_ ".

-Tal vez- acepto Ren, encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndola avanzar de forma imperceptible, guiándola y solo permitiéndole voltear cuando hubieron llegado al picnic que él había planeado, -pero esto lo planee yo.

Bloqueando el camino que él le había señalado para llegar al campo de entrenamiento se encontraban dos enormes ramas y cuyas hojas no solo bloqueaban la luz sino también el espléndido picnic que al quedar al descubierto hizo jadear a Mikoto que si hasta entonces había parecido boquiabierta ahora por poco y sentía que su mandíbula podía tocar el suelo, iluminado en el claro y con su comida preferida dispuesta, definitivamente la soplona de Miyuki Yamanaka se había ido de bocona y se lo agradecería, pero después por ahora solo podía quedarse quieta y observando ese panorama. Cuando conocías a una persona era imposible no conocer dignamente a aquellos cercanos a ella y siendo una persona tan sociable había resultado metódicamente fácil para Ren encontrar a una amiga de Mikoto que bajo ley de silencio para con ella le dijera que debía tener para que su primera cita fuera más que perfecta; fresas, chocolate—amargo, porque contrario a al habitual creencia a ella no le gustaban los dulces—y un ramo de sus flores predilectas, iba en serio con sus sentimientos por Mikoto, realmente quería hacerla feliz y por la deslumbrante sonrisa plasmada en sus labios debía reconocer que había dado en el clavo. Joven, ingenua—pese a que no le gustara admitirlo por más que Kiyoshi ya lo hubiera dicho—y enamoradiza por supuesto que la idea del amor resultaba tentadora, pero cualquier fantasía romántica concebida por su mente había pasado a un segundo o incluso tercer plano porque lo que Ren había hecho era simplemente sublime, perfecto…no era exagerado decir que estaba titubeando mientras mantenía esa sonrisa, luchando por recobrar el habla.

-¿Te había dicho que me haces muy feliz?- suspiro Mikoto, a punto de chillar producto de la emoción

-No- sonrió Ren, dichoso por haberla hecho feliz.

-Pues lo haces y mucho- chillo la Uchiha, volteando a verlo.

Para ser su primera cita…era más que perfecta.

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos prometí actualizar este fin de semana y lo prometido es ley, si como actualizar esta semana " **Operación Valkiria** " y el fin de semana " **El Emperador Sasuke** " :3 ya había mencionado que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar mas adelante en el futuro y pasare a enumerarlos ahora, si no les molesta: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (siguiendo el final que haré para el fic de " **El Siglo Mgnifico; La Sultana Sakura** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de James Cameron cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como haba prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutuski** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** ") y que espero cuente con la aprobación de todos aquellos que siguen o comentan alguna de mis historias en todas sus formas, por no hablar de las **películas del universo de "el Conjuro"** y que prometo iniciar durante este año :3 dedico la actualización a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar en su nombre, como siempre :3 recordandole que actualizare " **Operación Valkiria** " durante esta semana), a **Yi Jie-san** (que sentía curiosidad por este nuevo capitulo) y a todos aquellos que sigan la historia o alguna de mis otras historias en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 El próximo capitulo tendrá por titulo " **Ensueño** ", representando la visión de Mikoto con respecto al amor y la felicidad que parece reinar en Konoha pero que acabara en tragedia...más adelante :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3

 **Personajes:**

 **-Mikoto Uchiha:** es un personaje que siempre me ha resultado interesante, después de todo es la madre de Sasuke y a quien él fue (descartando a Itachi, claro) más cercano en su pasado, no se como definirla específicamente pero yo **diría que es una mezcla entre Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada; es fría y estoica como su hijo de ser necesario, pero a la vez inteligente y enamoradiza como su nuera, con cierto aire intelectual e intuitivo** **que le veo a Sarada** , es una Kunoichi muy destacada, así siempre se le recuerda y un punto en que coincide toda al información de ella es que es muy hermosa y creo que quizás ella lo sabia, lo contrario que sucede **en el caso de Sasuke que si bien es un personaje atractivo no parece sentirlo o no le importa** , pero creo que al ser mujer debía ser de este modo en Mikoto, y de hecho intente encontrar un personaje real en el que inspirarme y de inmediato (por más infantil que suene) pensé en la caracterización de **Sofía Carson como** **Evie** **, frívola pero inocente y coqueta pero ingenua**.

 **-Fugaku Uchiha:** es ciertamente un personaje muy contradictorio y que para algunos resulta neutral y otros lo odian, yo me he interesado mucho por él porque después de todo Sasuke en muchos aspectos se le parece si de conducta se trata y por lo que dijo Mikoto (con respecto a su relación en privado) tiende a no ser expresivo en publico pero eso ya hemos visto que no tiene porque ser algo malo (nuevamente sacando a relucir el caso de Sasuke) **Si hay un personaje del universo Naruto que tenga algo en común con él es Sasuke, desde cierto ámbito pero creo que también Itachi por lo que figure hacerlo como alguien serio y responsable con un gran peso sobre sus hombros pero que puede abrirse con al persona adecuada** (como sucedió en el caso de Sasuke con Sakura) **y esa persona obviamente es Mikoto**. Nuevamente intento encontrar un personaje similar como base y en el que inspirarme y me tope con **Danila Kozlovsky y su interpretación de Dimitri Belikov que acalla continuamente sus sentimientos porque el deber impulsa que lo haga, pero en su interior mantiene encadenados esos sentimientos hasta un punto de inflexión**.

 **-Fujitama Uchiha:** los padres son un puto importante en nuestra vid, porque siempre nos dan lecciones y en el universo de Naruto se aprenden tanto valores de ellos como medios de conducta, lo vimos en el caso de Sasuke y ya que la historia se centra en los Uchiha cuya reputación de frialdad y autoridad se caracteriza tanto y que decidí representar con una figura paterna fuerte para todo el clan generalizadamente y que hubiera sido el motivo por el que Fugaku es el personaje que conocemos que fue, diferenciando porque Teyaki no es exactamente igual a él y los motivos que a eso llevaron, **eventualmente Fujitama morirá y Fugaku será el líder del Clan, pero hasta entonces será un personaje recurrente. El personaje de Gabriel Byrne como Victor Dashkov en Vampire Academy es un villano, pero me base más en el actor para forjar un personaje tanto interior como exterior**.

 **-Kushina Uzumaki:** muchos en ocasiones (trabajando el tema de las redes sociales) califican a Kushina como una especie de…marimacho, en ocasiones, por su carácter y otras cosas pero creo que en realidad una especie de mascara porque—como en el caso de Naruto—su vida como Jinchūriki no debió ser fácil y eso lo representare, las dudas sobre si amar en su futuro es posible y como van evolucionando sus sentimientos por Minato porque **si en "El Sentir de un Uchiha" Naruto es un personaje recurrente, sucederá lo mismo con ella y Minato aquí** , lo digo especialmente para los fans de la pareja. **Lucy Fry como Vasilissa Dragomir me pareció convincente como inspiración para Kushina porque tiene un conflicto entre lo que quiere y lo que es y eso en un Jinchūriki merece ser explorado**.

 **-Kioshi Uchiha:** quiero aclarar que **no hay ningún personaje llamado Kiyoshi en el universo de Naruto** y este no cobrara especial importancia en la historia pero **si lo hará su hija, porque ya que solo tenemos registros que su padre fue un Uchiha es que él será el padre de Izumi Uchiha que más adelante será momentáneamente un personaje de carácter principal**.

 **-Yoshino Nara:** Shikaku dijo que ella **siendo una gruñona (casi digna de emular a Temari) tiene sus buenos momentos** y si bien en su infancia Shikamaru resulto más infantil y…soñador, decidí hacer a Yoshino un tanto semejante a él, claro que Yoshino es una niña y su comportamiento se entiende por su tierna edad, ademas de que ella me dio la idea de expandir la cantidad de personas que conforman al Clan Nara y no a una sola familia como parece representarse en el universo de Naruto, al igual que con ella; **Shikaku será presentado más adelante**.

 **-Miyuki Yamanaka:** en la serie **la madre de Ino** no es representada realmente, es decir; si tuvo una aparición en el anime pero no se le da importancia lo cual yo creo que es erróneo, ni siquiera sabemos su nombre pero **ya que los Yamanaka tienen una floristería decidí darle un nombre de flor—como ocurre con algunos personajes de Naruto—** y hacer de ella un personaje más importante que participe más activamente como se ha visto que ha sucedido en el caso de su futuro esposo, **Inoichi Yamanaka, también será presentado en los próximos capítulos**.

 **Reglas de los Clanes:**

 **-Endogamia:** el **youtuber Dash Aniston** —a quien por cierto sigo :3—me dio esta idea y no es nada erróneo ya que muchos clanes o individuos tienden a reproducirse entre sus propios familiares con el fin de sostener cierto grado de " **pureza** " de sangre, en el caso de los Uchiha no fue hasta los últimos años o meses previos a la masacre que se vio cierta introspección o lejanía hacia los civiles por lo que me resultaría raro imaginarlos buscando asociarse entre si teniendo en cuenta todos los rasgos- **color de cabello o tono de piel** -y que se ha visto significa que no tienen ningún reparo en mezclarse con individuos de otros clanes, y **en casos como Izumi y Sarada se ha visto que un solo progenitor de sangre Uchiha legitima se puede mantener el Sharingan intacto—es decir, se puede heredar sin ningún problema—** caso contrario en el de los Hyuga que como se vio en **el caso de Boruto y Himawari** sufre una ligera alteración ya que al parecer este clan si suele recurrir a la endogamia, explorare este polémico tema más adelante porque es una realidad oscura pero que tiene lugar incluso en nuestros días.

 **-Habilidades o Consanguineidad:** cuando los individuos se asocian en grupos familiares tan grandes como lo es un clan siempre suelen destacar algunos individuos en particular y **si una mujer es elegida o valorada como una buena esposa—exceptuando el tema de la educación—esto se debe a los contactos familiares que tenga o sus logros personales y tratándose de un clan guerrero como los Uchiha es esperable que tanto hombres como mujeres ocupen el campo de batalla** como se ha visto en el caso de Naori, Mikoto, Izumi, Sakura y actualmente Sarada, lo que hace que sus capacidades personales se juzguen a partir de sus habilidades en batalla, pero todo clan tiene sus propias reglas, desde luego, los Uchiha son solo un ejemplo entre tantos.


	3. Ensueño

**-** Este fic es una precuela de mi historia **"El Sentir de Un Uchiha"** centrada en **Sasuke** , **Sakura** y **Sarada.** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración,historia y pasados de los personajes ( **Fugaku** , **Mikoto** , **Itachi** y **Sasuke** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Las risas y conversaciones rodeaban el ambiente, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo; aquella era la habitual rutina que se podía, ver, oír y sentir en la academia ninja donde los jóvenes aspirantes, todos estaban allí con el fin de graduarse y convertirse en Shinobis exitosos, algunos lo hacían por curiosidad y ambición propia, otros eran los primeros de su familia en elegir la opción del inclemente campo de batalla, y otros tantos únicamente cumplían con aquello que sus padres y abuelos hablan hecho antes que ellos. El receso había comenzado hacía tan solo un par de minutos y con absoluta calma es que Kushina Uzumaki y Hana Hyuga recorrían los pasillos. No tenían mucho que hacer a decir verdad, la monotonía parecía cundir sobre ambas; Kushina que pasaba gran parte de sus días y noches sola debido a las misiones de importancia que realizaban sus padres y Hana que como toda Hyuga tenía la palabra disciplina escrita por sobre su nombre y apellido, no era precisamente cercana a la familia que dirigía el clan, de hecho le gustaba calificarse como una más del montón, de ser posible, pero la exigencia a la que sus padres la sometían esperando todo de ella como su única hija…Kami, era tan estresante ser hija única, esperaba que algún día ninguna de sus hijas—si las tenía—tuviera que pasar por eso. Ambas eran amigas desde hace varias semanas, teniendo todo en común, ¿Quién las había unido? Un solo nombre; Mikoto Uchiha. La mayoría de los Uchiha eran algo distantes era como si su apellido los estableciera en un pedestal de supremacía solo comparable al de los Hyuga, en cierto contexto, pero Mikoto iba en contra de todo eso, de hecho tenía amigos dentro de cada circulo, cada clan. Ella era absolutamente maravillosa, todos pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- cuestiono Kushina, curiosa como de costumbre.

-Casi nada- suspiro Hana, algo desanimada porque el panorama de este día se veía más aburrido de lo usual, -mi papá no volverá en un par de días por una misión y mamá seguramente tiene pensado quedarse la tarde entera junto a una vieja amiga que vino de visita- sus padres eran muy atentos, los amaba y ellos a ella, solo…como todos los Hyuga, insistían en hacerla entrenar de forma rutinaria sin importar que solo tuviera diez años y que deseara jugar y corretear por ahí en lugar de comportarse con seriedad.

-¿Y si te quedas conmigo?- ofreció Kushina repentinamente.

-¿A tus padres no les importara?- dudo Hana, no deseando ser en lo absoluto un problema. -Soy casi una extraña- eran amigas, claro, pero hasta al fecha Hana no había visitado su casa y viceversa.

-Hoy no están, de misión como tu papá- comparo Kushina encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente.

Ciertamente ya estaba acostumbrada y de sobra; su padre la amaba, su madre la amaba, tenía amigos y amigas, Mikoto la había ayudado a integrarse desde que había llegado a la aldea, más pese a todo eso seguía sintiendo un vacío cada vez que recordaba las palabras de lady Mito, la fallecida esposa del primer Hokage; el amor era lo único que le daba sentido a la vida de un _Jinchūriki_ , pero ella ¿Lo encontraría? Era tan difícil ver el futuro con positividad sin saber qué es lo que pasaría o como terminaría todo. Miyuki Yamanaka, Yoshino Nara, Mebuki Haruno y ahora Hana Hyuga, poco a poco conseguía sentir que tenía un lugar en la aldea, que podía sentirse a salvo, pero de igual modo seguía sintiendo que había un vacío, ni siquiera sabía porque existía pero ahí estaba, permitiéndole el corazón cuanto más meditara en ello. Sus padres eran Shinobis destacados, de hecho su padre había sido brevemente parte de un escuadrón AMBU pero se había negado a permanecer en dicha promoción por demasiado tiempo ya que había sentido que lo apartaba en exceso de su familia, así que ahora tanto él como su madre era Jonin, quizás no se encontrasen demasiado separados el uno del otro, pero ella al menos estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, pero eso tenía sus ventajas. Si Mikoto se consideraba una persona hogareña, Kushina a poco estaba de alcanzarla ya que la pasar tanto tiempo sola inevitablemente había aprendido a hacer todas las labores del hogar y no es que le disgustase pero se imaginaba a si misma—algún día y cuando tuviera la edad de su madre—persiguiendo la carrera de Shinobi y Hokage que tanto anhelaba, otros lo veían como algo imposible pero no ella. Además, Mikoto le había dicho una vez que vencer una imposibilidad era el primer paso para alcanzar un sueño.

-¿Pijamada?- sonrió Hana, sabía que pedía algo infantil, pero quizás fuera la mejor oportunidad para que ella y Kushina se conocieran mejor y pasaran tiempo juntas.

-Pijamada- acepto Kushina, sabía que Mikoto tenía razón al insistirle en que se comportara como una niña y quizás hacerlo con Hana fuera el primer gran paso. Sintió que alguien la observaba, haciendo que detuviera su andar. Al alzar la vista se topó con la mirada de Minato Namikaze que levanto la mirada del libro que había estado leyendo. -¿Qué miras?- cuestiono tan agresiva como de costumbre.

La frustraba enormemente cuando pasaba aquello, siempre que sentía que alguien la observaba; ahí estaba ese insistente rubio, no la veía como la mayoría de las personas hacían con ella, no había curiosidad en su mirada, no había desconcierto, tampoco displicencia. Había afecto, incluso fascinación y eso lo reconocía porque ella solía mirar muchas cosas el mismo modo, pero el punto en cuestión era que no le gustaba para nada sentirse observada de aquella forma, la hacía sentir tremendamente incomoda, despertaba en ella un sentir que no podía explicar. Tan sobresaltado como de costumbre, Minato bajo la mirada, nuevamente concentrándose en la lectura…o por lo menos hasta verla partir junto a Hana Hyuga. Quizás fuera tonto de su parte verla, a ella precisamente, pero llamaba su atención con solo aparecer. No lo iba a negar, muchas de sus compañeras se le habían acercado en más de una oportunidad, pero él hacia lo posible por evitarlas, cuando alguien mencionaba la palabra _chica_ , lo primero que se le venía a la mente era Kushina, que siendo tan agresiva y arisca, tan alegre y terca al mismo tiempo, triplicaba la fortaleza de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido o pudiera conocer. Sonriendo para sí, Minato cambio la página de su libro, sin dejarse inmutar por el giro de sus pensamientos, quizás algún día pudieran ser amigos y dirigirse la palabra como debía ser, pero por ahora, él al menos si la consideraba su amiga. Caminando junto a Kushina, Hana observo por el rabillo del ojo al siempre adorable y galante Minato, que no daba problemas, que tenía una sonrisa para todo y a quien extramente Kushina no soportaba. Emitiendo un vago suspiro, la Hyuga centro la mirada en su amiga, continuando el distraído trayecto.

-Eres muy dura con él- riño Hana, aunque su suave y melodiosa voz parecía dar a entender lo contrario.

-No me interesa ese flacucho medio afeminado- contesto Kushina, bufando por lo bajo, sin más.

Entornando disimuladamente los ojos, Hana se guardó su opinión par si, a ella en lugar de ver dos personas incapaces de estar la una frente a la otra, veía a dos personas que parecían atraerse como si fuesen imanes y esto último era obvio para todos. Guardando silencio, Kushina se preguntó porque trataba a Minato así, si porque la frustraba no entender el sentir que despertaba su mirada sobre ella o bien porque no podía lidiar con el hecho de que ella quería hacercarsele pero no sabía cómo.

* * *

Era otro día más en casa, en solitario mientras su madre se encontraba trabajando. Según tenía entendido, dentro de poco se le asignaría participar en una misión a Kirigakure, otra labor diplomática desde luego, pero por ahora tenía totalmente determinado no estresarse y disfrutar el poco tiempo que tuviera, para sí misma. Sentad ante su escritorio de trabajo, en su habitación, estaba poco menos que rodeada de telas de todos los colores y materiales que parecían no tener fin. Le gustaba trabajar, incluso cuidar niños, comportarse como una madre, pese a su edad; nacía de ella, así que algo tan simple como diseñar y hacer ropa para algunas de sus contemporáneas y amigas era algo que disfrutaba en demasía, bueno, por eso y porque le aportaba una pequeña fortuna que ahorraba y gastaba bajo su propio criterio y por ahora su objetivo eran unos bellísimos pendientes que había visto en el escaparate de una tienda. Si, era vanidosa, pero…¿Cuántas de las chicas de su edad no lo eran? Por momentos usaba su belleza en pro de su propio beneficio, aunque no de manera negativa, con su mirada dulce fácilmente pasaba como ignorante o inocente en muchas cosas, más sabia más que la mayoría de personas que tenían su edad; ante su fragilidad podía ser fácil de subestimar, pero lo cierto es que hasta la fecha no había encontrado a nadie que pudiera ganarle en una batalla, ya fuera hombre o mujer, pero lo cierto es que evitaba cualquier posible batalla, si algo odiaba era luchar y lastimar a otros, aunque fuera su obligación como Kunoichi. Sin sobresaltarse, frunció el ceño al sentir que llamaba a la puerta, no esperaba visitaba alguna ese día, menos en ese horaria ya que todas estaba en la academia, más dejando su trabajo sobre el escritorio, se dirigió tan pronto como pudo hacia la puerta principal que abrió sin dudarlo, encontrándose con el rostro de Ren, haciéndola sonreír de inmediato.

-Hola, Mikoto, tengo una sorpresa para ti- soltó Ren velozmente, sin darle tiempo a corresponder debidamente al saludo.

-¿Otra?- sonrió Mikoto, olvidándose por completo de saludarlo. -Cada día me das un regalo nuevo- obvio, enternecida, apoyándose en el umbral y sin apartar sus ojos de él.

-Y te daré más cada vez, son mis muestras de amor hacia ti por lo perfecta que eres- estaba tan enamorado de ella, que ofrecerle toda la belleza del mundo era poco cuando ella era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida.

No siendo capaz en lo absoluto de dejar de sonreír por aquellas palabras cargadas de adulación y sinceridad, Mikoto se apartó del umbral, permitiéndole pasar y errando la puerta tras él. Conocía la casa de Mikoto de arriba abajo, salvo por una sola habitación donde lady Eshima les tenia explícitamente prohibido pasar tiempo juntos sin importa que ella estuviera o no presente; la habitación de Mikoto, y él no planeaba romper con los límites infranqueables, además no había porque ante la calma con la que él y Mikoto se tomaban la relación que tenían, ni siquiera pasaban tanto tiempo juntos debido a las misiones o labores que cumplían diariamente, pro indudablemente hacían que el tiempo pasado juntos fuera irremplazable. ¿Qué era la perfección? Aquello no existía, no realmente, pero para Mikoto poder sonreír cada día y mantenerse totalmente alejada de las preocupaciones era un signo irrevocable de que tal vez estar junto a Ren era la razón de su vida, después de todo la felicidad irreal era aquello que tanto se luchaba por alcanzar. Manteniendo aquella deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro, Mikoto le indico a Ren que se sentasen sobre uno de los sofás dispuestos en la sala, prefería encontrarse sentada si tenía una nueva sorpresa para ella, porque tal vez la sorpresa en si la enviase de sentón al suelo. Entrelazando distraídamente sus manos con las de Mikoto, Ren la observo con una sonrisa de contenida emoción, minimalista en comparación con la que adornaba los labios de Mikoto.

-Cierra los ojos- pidió Ren sin dejar de verla. Parpadeando ligeramente confundida, Mikoto cerró los ojos, intentando escuchar cualquier sondo, por más imperceptible que fuera, pero era tal su emoción que solo podía pensar y apenas con coherencia. -Ya puedes abrirlos.

La voz de Ren llego como un bálsamo, un suave arroyo en medio de su alegría y ansiedad, llevándola a abrir lentamente los ojos, casi como si la luz misma le resultase incomoda, en medio de una marcha lenta; ahí en una pequeña caja color negro forrada en tela, estaba los mismos pendientes que llevaba viendo por semanas en el escaparate de la tienda camino a casa, cunas plateadas en forma de lagrima y cristales rojos en el centro.

-Oh, por Kami…- obnubilada, la Uchiha se cubrió los labios intentando contener inútilmente el jadeo que salió de sus labios.

-Si no te gustan…- Ren no supo comprender si esta reacción era de alegría o bien decepción, era hombre después de todo y no tenía el tacto de ella y no sabía si el obsequio que le hacia eran los mismos pendientes que le había visto mirar por semanas.

-¿Gustarme?- inquirió Mikoto, descubriéndose los labios, observándolo con incredulidad. -Me encantan- aseguro sosteniendo la pequeña caja entre sus manos, una cosa había sido desear tenerlos, pero recibirlos de su parte…era como si le hubiera leído al mente, siempre parecía poder hacerlo. -Si tuviera el Sharingan combinarían a la perfección- añadió solo para obviar que esté presente de su parte era…la perfección misma.

-El precio para obtenerlo es demasiado elevado- recordó Ren, al fin y al cabo no cualquier Uchiha obtenía el Sharingan y tenerlo...en ocasiones era la prueba del dolor que se debía vivir para alcanzarlo, -te prefiero tal y como estas- le acaricio cadenciosamente la mejilla, viéndola sonreír aun más.

-Se vale soñar- la Uchiha se encogió de hombros distraídamente, volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia el obsequio que sostenía entre sus manos.

El amor era algo extraño, se fantaseaba tanto con él que se volvía algo irreal, todos siempre lo buscaban, el fin por el que se vivía era conocer el amor pero nadie luchaba tanto por ello como lo hacían los Uchiha, para ellos no había motivo más justo por el que morir que el amor o el odio que se podía sentir por saberse perdido. El amor que sentían los Uchiha y su firme creencia en que esto estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa había hecho que lady Eshima aceptase que su adorada hija estaba enamorada, tal vez de forma infantil como cualquier adolescente de trece años, pero no había amor más puro que ese; el primero, el que pasaría a la historia como un mantra en su corazón. Tal vez su madre no lo aprobase al 110% precisamente, no, la intención de Mikoto no era esa en lo absoluto, pero Ren poco a poco se iba ganando su debido lugar en casa. La visitaba todos los días, siempre le obsequiaba flores, cada semana. A ese paso Miyuki Yamanaka tendría una fotografía suya en su puerta, calificándolo como el mejor cliente, sin lugar a dudas. Quizás pocas chicas de su edad tuvieran la suerte de tener por novio a un chico tan lindo y atento, tan caballeroso. De vez en vez se había encontrado con Fugaku últimamente, pero cada vez que se encontraban, apartaban la mirada, no sabía porque pero no podían verse y si se saludaban o dirigían la palabra era muy escasamente, no sabía porque pero la relación entre ambos había cambiado y mucho, quizás en el fondo aun fueran amigos, pero era demasiado difícil de saberlo cuando él parecía expresar lo contrario.

Alejando estos pensamientos de su mente, Mikoto le sonrió alegremente a Ren; era mejor no pensar en eso.

* * *

-¿Y tú investigación?- Teyaki cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras ingresaba en la oficina de su hermano menor.

-Infructuosa- Fugaku se masajeo las sienes, no sabiendo que era lo que le provocaba esa jaqueca, si sus intentos por invalidar su compromiso con Mikoto o los documentos que estaba revisando.

-No se puede luchar contra la corriente, hermanito- recordó nuevamente el mayor de los Uchiha, intentando no sonar tan sarcástico como parecía sino más con un _te lo dije_ , entre líneas.

Muchos hermanos eran sobreprotectores, eso dependía del tipo de persona que fuera su hermano en sí, o bien las personas con quienes se relacionara, pero en contrapunto co otros hermanos, Teyaki nunca había tenido necesidad alguna de ser aprensivo y tal vez la mayor razón era que su hermano menor había madurado aún más que él, nunca había parecido depender absolutamente de nadie y esto en parte era bueno porque estaba tan alto en los estándares del clan que todos lo admiraban tanto como si ya fuera el líder y no su padre. Eran tan unidos, desde que tenía memoria, que el mayor deseo de ambos como hermanos era vivir para ver al otro obteniendo la felicidad que tanto idolatraban como Uchihas, aunque por ahora Teyaki era el único que estaba cerca de alcanzarla, Fugaku por otro lado estaba dividido entre lo que le decía su mente y aquello a lo que lo instaba su corazón. Hacer o correcto para el clan era aquello que siempre le había sido inculcado, su padre se lo había hecho saber con atroz insistencia, por momentos indudablemente lo había usado para su propio beneficio más estos días felices en su pasado eran un sueño, una época muy lejana donde su padre había sido mucho más comprensivo de lo que lo era hoy. Estaba frustrado y no solo por no poder deshacer el compromiso acordado ente Mikoto y él, sino porque no alcanzaba a comprender porque le molestaba saber que ella estaba con Ren, era como si tuviera una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar, nunca había sentido odio por nadie pero por primera vez en su vida si lo sentía hacia Ren, justificado o no, pero lo sentía.

-No se trata de ir o no ir contra la corriente- puntualizo Fugaku, alzando la mirada hacia su hermano mayor, decidido a olvidarse momentáneamente del deber aunque fuera por un instante, -reemplazar la sangre de Mikoto no es posible, literalmente es la única mujer del Clan que debe ser la esposa del líder del clan, su árbol genealógico así lo dice- soltó con evidente frustración, preguntándose quien había escrito que tales procedimientos fueran necesarios. -Es demasiado complicado, ni siquiera yo acabo de entenderlo- apoyo el mentón en la palma de su mano pareciendo casi tan pensativo como lo estaba en realidad.

-Fugaku, es muy sencillo- contrario Teyaki como siempre, caminando en círculos frente al escritorio de su hermano como si fuera un animal enjaulado, -tú te enamoras de ella, ella se enamora de ti, y…- unió las palmas de sus manos en signo de la común relevancia del matrimonio y ante la que él mismo se encontraba tan próximo, -antes de que te des cuenta estarán casados- garantizo, sonriendo con positividad.

-Ojala pudiera ser tan optimista como tú- murmuro Fugaku, observándolo con aparente neutralidad, pero divertido en el fondo porque intentase ser su consejero amoroso.

-No, no, no, yo soy un pesimista de primera- corrigió Teyaki, algo divertido porque ya no lo era tanto, -pero digamos que Uruchi está consiguiendo cambiarme, pero no se lo digas, aun no lo sabe- añadió con divertida complicidad.

-Realmente estás enamorado- admiro el menor de los Uchiha, feliz en lo más profundo porque su hermano obtuviera la mayor dicha que se podía anhelar; el amor sincero.

-Si…- la voz del mayor de los hermanos solo sonó como un suspiro, como si estuviera en una tierra de fantasía y deleite de la que no quería salir; eso era el amor, la felicidad irreal, -aunque aún no encuentro el valor para pedirle que se case conmigo- reconoció volviendo a la realidad, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de su hermano menor que tenía su entera atención depositada en él, -¿y si hago algo mal y la decepciono?- ese era su mayor miedo, no ser lo bastante bueno como para merecer la oportunidad de ser feliz y no sabiendo si podría hacer feliz a Uruchi en el proceso.

-Créeme, estaría loca si se niega- contesto Fugaku sin dudarlo, sabiendo que su hermano era el mejor hermano mayor en el mundo y el tenia mil y un razones para probarlo.

-¿Ves? Tienes tu lado sentimental aunque no lo demuestres- Teyaki codeo a su hermano menor que únicamente le contesto con una sonrisa ladina. -Todo se va a solucionar, hermanito, ten algo de fe- pidió ya que sabía que hacer más seria algo imposible, en cualquier caso.

Diariamente se sentía culpable en lo más profundo de su corazón, culpable porque de haber asumido las responsabilidades del clan como primogénito, tal y como todos esperaban que hubiera hecho, se había negado, había declinado las responsabilidades y en su lugar su hermano menor había lidiado con todo eso. ¿Qué diferentes hubieran sido las cosas de no haber sido así? Quizás Fugaku no parecería tan serio e intransigente, tan infranqueable y frio, más aunque lo parecía, Teyaki sabía que todo eso eran meros artificios, meras apariencias con tal de complacer la volubilidad de su padre que desde siempre había esperado lo mejor de ambos, solo que—y siguiendo lo que su difunta madre le había enseñado—él era el único que se resistía y oponía, Fugaku por otro lado era más dócil y accedía a todo cuanto le fuera estipulado como una orden, más a esas alturas de sus vidas volver el tiempo atrás ya no era una opción. El pasar del tiempo lo hacía perder las esperanzas, había intentado busca cualquier salida—por más nimia que fuera—para desembarazarse del compromiso con Mikoto, no solo porque el jamás de los jamases vería casarse con ella como una opción, sino porque sabía que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más y aunque extrañamente le molestaba saber esto, lo ocultaba, en lugar de pensar en sí mismo, elegía centrarse en lo que era mejor—como futuro líder—para el Clan….pero el problema es que Mikoto nuevamente se encontraba relacionada con tan solo pensar en ello. Estaba tan carente de ideas que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hubo accedido a los consejos de su hermano; debía volver a tener esperanza, fe, aunque fuera un poco.

-Está bien- acepto Fugaku, no era algo precisamente idealista, pero quizás serlo fuera la única salida con que contaba…por ahora.

* * *

Era sumamente fácil ver los días pasar en una inmutable sucesión de hechos, algunos más relevantes que otros que pasaban desapercibidos por ser considerados nimios, no insignificantes pero si menormente relevantes en consideración a otros. Como de costumbre habían elegido el claro existente en el campo de entrenamiento que el equipo de Ren utilizaba y que por primera vez en semanas volvía a estar vacante, razón de más por la que Mikoto había aprovechado la ocasión y orquestado un—ligeramente más elaborado que de costumbre—picnic luego de que Ren le hubiera pedido que se reunieran ese día. Más sencilla que de costumbre, Mikoto vestía unos sencillos pantalones gris claro perfectamente ceñidos a sus piernas, sandalias ninja azul oscuro y su suerte de cuello redondo y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, de color azul oscuro con el emblema de los Uchiha tenla espalda y en el frente una seguidilla de detalles en bordado de hilo celeste claro en forma de copos de nieve, co su largo cabello azabache azulado enmarcando su rostro y cayendo tras su espalda. En esta oportunidad se había esmerado y mucho; los sándwiches, sashimi, onigiri, umeboshi, dangos y demás…todo lo había hecho ella personalmente. No había una razón en específico ni nada por el estilo, Ren solo le había dicho que almorzasen juntos, pero incluso él parecía impresionado por sus atenciones, más no quería sonar egoísta pero no solo había hecho todo eso por él sino también por si misma; esa mañana había tenido muchas labores que hacer en casa y no había tenido tiempo de probar bocado alguno, lo mínimo a hacer ahora era a darse un breve placer culpable y disfrutar de lo que ella misma había hecho, ¿no?

-Tienes las manos de un ángel- adulo Ren, completamente fascinado con ella.

-¿Y no la belleza?- inquirió Mikoto con su usual coquetería.

-Conoces la respuesta, nadie es más bella que tú- le acaricio amorosamente la mejilla, contemplando el fabuloso contraste que creaban sus profundos ojos ónix que brillaban con inocencia contra la luz. -El tiempo juntos comienza a ser escaso- murmuro con algo de pesar, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla, dando todo de sí para disfrutar al máximo cada momento. -Hoy me dieron una respuesta, participare en la misión diplomática a Amegakure- rebelo con una pisca de nerviosismo, había recibido la noticia el día anterior pero no había podido decírselo a Mikoto, tenía miedo de que el tiempo juntos no fuera suficiente.

-Ren, es maravilloso- contesto la Uchiha de inmediato, abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas. Según tenía entendido, seria promovido a Jonin cuando regresara e la misión, su novio seria uno de los primeros miembros de su generación en ascender, era motivo más que suficiente por el que ser feliz, -te extrañare mucho- admitió con emoción, rompiendo el abrazo, manteniendo sus manos asidas a los hombros de él, cara a cara.

-Aun no me voy- rió Ren, divertido por su prevención para despedirlo.

-Ya te extraño- reitero Mikoto, mordiéndose el labio inferior, divertida por su propio impulso. -Tengo una misión dentro de dos días, atravesar una aldea que no aparece en los mapas hasta llegar a Kirigakure, supongo que ya era hora decírtelo- también ella se había callado este hecho, al fin y al cabo su misión iniciaría un día después de que Ren se fuera, pero quería que lo supiera.

No era la primera misión que hacía en su vida, además de que dentro de un par de semanas cumpliría catorce años y a su vez como el tiempo comenzaba pasar para ella, también comenzarían a aumentar los niveles de las misiones que le asignaban y está en particular era diferente porque la llevaría a un lugar al que nunca había ido antes; Kirigakure. Las misiones compartidas con su equipo habían sido lejanas, conocía lugares que nunca antes hubiera imaginado " _visitar_ ", pero esta vez se trataba de una misión diplomática, nada d servir de escolta o realizar misiones de rango superior, aunque esto último le estaba sumando muchos puntos, según lord Fujitama le habla dicho era uno de los miembros más jóvenes del Clan Uchiha que estaba siendo considerados para ascender a Jonin y debía hacer mérito para lograrlo. Quería que—aunque no lo recordase—su padre, Itachi, estuviera orgulloso de ella, que desde el cielo viera como su única hija grababa su nombre y reputación a fuego en la historia de Konoha, solo cuando lo hubiera conseguido se resignaría y aceptaría volverse un ama de casa, quería cumplir sus sueños. No estaba molesto en lo absoluto, Mikoto le guardaba su propios secretos como él también guardaba los propios, más eran completamente sinceros con lo fundamental de su relación; ellos mismos, nunca harían nada que los dañara o afectara, nunca guardarían secretos que pudieran herirlos, y estar ahí, juntos, declarando que tendrían que dejar la aldea por unos cuantos días o semanas era la prueba indisoluble de ello.

-Prométeme algo, Mikoto- pidió Ren con notoria seriedad, pareciendo un adulto por un breve instante.

-Lo que sea- asintió la Uchiha como lo más natural del mundo.

-Que, no importa si me sucede algo, serás feliz- su voz sono melancólica, casi como si se despidiera, en parte lo hacía porque la misión iniciaría mañana mismo antes el amanecer y esta tarde era su ultimo día juntos.

-No digas eso Ren, me harás llorar, sabes cómo soy- objeto Mikoto, sintiendo como sus palabras le tocaban el corazón, era solo una misión, volverían a verse, ¿Por qué el parecía pensar lo contrario?

-Sé que es muy precipitado y quizás paranoico, pero te amo, Mikoto- declaro con idéntico tono, sin disculparse, se disculparía si le mintiera de alguna forma, pero no podía hacerlo si lo que estaba diciendo era la verdad; su verdad, -y deseo que seas feliz más que nada en el mundo, ya sea conmigo…o sin mí- le costaba decirlo pero era lo que más deseaba, ella se merecía más que nadie la oportunidad de ser feliz y esperaba que lo fuera.

-Yo también te amo- contesto Mikoto sin dudarlo, aunque extrañamente le resulto algo vacío, sin saber muy bien porque.

Ambos eran tan jóvenes, tan inocentes. No había prisas, no había presiones, solo eran ellos dos disfrutando de la aparente paz de la que todo el mundo Ninja al parecer gozaba sin disimulo alguno, ¿Podía haber mayor deleite? Para Mikoto no lo había

* * *

 _Un día_ , eso era lo primero en que Mikoto pensaba al recordar que Ren había partido la mañana del día anterior, un día separado, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se separaba, solo llevaban un par de meses como novios y no es que fuera algo tan serio pero emocionalmente si, tal vez fuera le hecho de que eran jóvenes enamorados de la idea del amor o bien que fuera el primer amor que compartían y que era merecidamente correspondido, era casi como si no se le pudiera encontrar explicación. Con su habitual temple sereno recorría el camino en esta sumamente rustica y pequeña aldea que contrastaba tanto con Konoha, la colosales estructuras y hogares dignos había sido reemplazados por viviendas pequeñas y una que otro construcción ligeramente más notoria, pero nada que se comparase con la llamada " _civilización_ " que acostumbraba a ver. Sus compañeros aguardaban en la entrada de la aldea, se había ofrecido como voluntaria para abrir las " _relaciones diplomáticas_ " para transitar pacíficamente. Veía la mirada que le dirigían aquellos que transitaban por las calles, la veían con suspicacia, casi como si pudiera ser un peligro, no la hacía sentir mal, pero si confundida, ¿Por qué eran tan hostiles? Era algo que no había visto antes. Velozmente, casi corriendo, dos pequeños niños pasaron a su derecha izquierda, uno se detuvo frente a ella, casi abrazándola abruptamente haciéndola reír…solo hasta que sintió que el segundo niño la abrazaba por la espalda buscando en su bolsillos. Esos pequeños ladrones…

-Oigan, ¡No!- tan pronto como pudo sujeto las muñecas de ambos niños, llevada por su instinto, pero lo que vio hizo que le temblase el corazón. Eran un niño y una niña, parecían hermanos, apenas de cinco años, con ropas raídas y rostros manchados de polvo, de ojos inocentes y que parecían pedir clemencia a gritos. -Está bien, tengan- accedió con una triste sonrisa, rebuscando en uno de los bolsillos de su morral y entregándoles lo que traía consigo, viéndolos sonreír.

No era ninguna tonta, insensible o inconsciente, sabía que había sufrimiento en el mundo y que mientas ella podía dormir en una cama mullida y cálida por las noches…había quienes ni siquiera tenían un techo en que guarecerse del frió, había oído muchas cosas y visto otras en las misiones que había hecho, pero esto lo superaba todo. Ella había tenido la fortuna de crecer rodeada de amor y sin echar nada en falta. Despidiendo a esos pequeños niños con la mirada, sintió como si se le estrujase el corazón. Kami…quería cambiar eso quería hacer algo por ellos, ayudarlos, ¿Pero cómo? Viéndolos partir y alejarse hasta perderlos de vista, tal vez lo mejor que podría haber hecho fue darles la comida y el escaso dinero que llevaba consigo tal y como acababa de hacer, al fin y al cabo ellos lo necesitan mucho más. Secándose sutilmente las lágrimas que a nada estuvieron de resbalar por sus mejillas, la Uchiha se sereno tanto como pudo, recordando que tenía una misión importante que cumplir y para cuya finalidad sus compañeros habían depositado su fe en ella para liderar el camino. Ser un shinobi implicaba dejar los sentimientos atrás muchas veces, era fingir tener una personalidad dual en que una predominaba en su vida personal y cotidiana, mientras que la otra tomaba partido e imperaba todo lo conocido cuanto debía concentrarse en una misión, era algo necesario a hacer. Dejo que sus pasos la guiaran, buscando con la mirada le lugar más llamativo del lugar, que por experiencia le permitiría encontrar alguien que dejara que su equipo atravesase aquella pequeña aldea, sin problemas. Viendo la entrada de lo que parecía ser un pub o bar, ingreso sin miramientos

-Hola...- su voz resonó de forma melodiosa mientras evaluaba con la mirada a los presentes y ellos a ella. La verdad no le importaba ser el centro de atención. -Este lugar es un asco- juzgo la Uchiha infantilmente, arrugando la nariz.

-Siento que no tengamos mayordomo, _princesita_ \- contesto un desconocido hombre y que era cuando menos cinco años mayor que ella, sentado frente a una mesa. -No queremos a los de Konoha apestando aquí- espeto sin importarle sonar descortés o no, ya Mikoto tampoco pareció importarle.

-¿Y a una Uchiha?- inquirió curiosa, sin rebelarse como tal, aun.

-¿Tienes el Sharingan? Solo entonces lo creeré- contrarresto él sin dejarse inmutar.

-Esto basta- sujetándose el cabello para que cayera sobre sus hombros, la Uchiha se giró dejando expuesto el emblema del abanico en su espalda lo cual desde luego evoco más de algún murmullo y jadeo debido a la sorpresa. -Mi equipo yo queremos pasar pacíficamente- inicio finalmente, volviéndose a enfrentar a este sujeto, el único que había tenido el coraje de plantarle cara. -¿Con quién tengo que hablar para conseguir la aprobación?- curioseo con la máxime seriedad posible.

-Conmigo- sonrió el hombre ladinamente, admirado por su valor, -¿Adónde se dirigen?- inquirió si demasiado interés.

-Kirigakure- respondió Mikoto con simplicidad.

-Un Uchiha no pierde jamás- menciono el hombre únicamente, pero Mikoto no pareció sorprendida, confundida ni nada semejante ante aquella respuesta, -vénceme y dejare que tu grupo pase y regrese a libre albedrío- accedió concienzudo.

-No lucho con civiles- objeto Mikoto por mera inercia, al fin y al cabo no estaba allí por eso.

-¿Quién dijo que pelearíamos?, ¿A las tres?- el hombre apoyo su codo sobre la mesa ante la cual estaba, ofreciéndole su mano.

-Eso sí me gusta- acato la Uchiha, sonriendo sin conseguir contenerse.

Manteniendo su sonrisa ladina, Mikoto lo imito sin lugar a dudas; apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y entrelazando fuertemente su mano con la del hombre delante de ella, tan solo bastaría que tuviera el Sharingan para hacer que la joven Uchiha luciera más intimidante, su belleza era tan solo un camuflaje para ocultar la fortaleza de espíritu que en el fondo poseía, la misma que tenía todos los Uchiha. Los presentes, sentados ante las mesas aledañas, hubieron centrado toda su atención en la escena, intentando prever que es lo que sucedería; a simple vista la joven adolescente de casi catorce años no sería capaz de resistir. Sabía cómo jugar a las vencidas, no solo se necesitaba fortaleza, Teyaki se lo había enseñado de niña, se trataba de resistir y mantener la mente concentrada. Entrecerrando al mirada, Mikoto continuo resistiendo, sin trastabillar en lo absoluto, sin molestarle la raposa sensación de la madera bajo la piel de su brazo. Desde el exterior, el punto que no eran ellos dos, resultaba muy difícil saber quién generaba más esfuerzo, apenas se movían, solo el parpadeo de sus ojos decía que no eran estatuas. Repentinamente pareció haber un esfuerzo real y con menos de un parpadeo, Mikoto estrello satisfactoriamente el brazo del hombre contra la mesa, sonriendo triunfalmente, no tan infantilmente como hacía de costumbre, pero si lo suficiente como para obviar que estaba feliz. Un coro de abucheos y protestas no tardo en elevarse ante la derrota del hombre que bajo la mirada, negando para sí ante su derrota. Reconocer a un Uchiha era muy fácil; jamás perdían.

-Señores, una promesa es una promesa- silencio él desviando la mirada hacia los presentes por unos momentos antes de volver a centrarse en Mikoto, -sobre todo con una Uchiha- celebro, aceptando la derrota.

Sonriendo ladinamente, casi pareciendo tan arrogante como cualquier otro de los miembros de su clan, Mikoto se levantó de la mesa, despidiéndose con un casi imperceptible guiño. La misión estaba resultando más divertida de lo que hubiera esperado que seria.

* * *

 **PD:** Hola a todos, mis queridos amigos :3 Había prometido actualizar este fin de semana y lo cumplo. El próximo capitulo tendrá por titulo " **El Precio del Sharingan** ", y quizás tenga una cronología que no esperaban, además y solo para aclarar, la ropa de Mikoto en el picnic esta inspirada en el primer atuendo de Sakura en " **The Last** ", así como en su experiencia en el viaje a la aldea de las olas. Además si pueden; reitero que se pasen por mi historia " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y comenten si quieren que continué la secuela titulada " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan & La Sultana**", que estará levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** " :3 durante la próxima semana actualizare los fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** ":3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias:3)a **Yi Jie-san** (quien ha seguido fielmente la historia y a quien le dedicare cada capitulo :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion- **de la primera película** -ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar en cuanto tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las películas del universo de **"el Conjuro"** ( **"El Conjuro-Naruto Style 2: Enfield"** , **"Sasori: La Marioneta"** y **"Sasori: La Creación"** ) que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** " y- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** en **Shining Armor** , como adaptación, y en la recreación de la " **Tragedia de Antuco** " cuyos 13 años se conmemoraron el 18 de mayo de este año en mi país :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	4. Tragedia

**-** Este fic es una precuela de mi historia **"El Sentir de Un Uchiha"** centrada en **Sasuke** , **Sakura** y **Sarada.** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración,historia y pasados de los personajes ( **Fugaku** , **Mikoto** , **Itachi** y **Sasuke** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

 _Por fin_ , pensó Mikoto mentalmente en cuanto hubo atravesado la entrada de la aldea , suspirando con estáis personal al haber finalizado exitosamente con otra misión solo que una que la había llevado más lejos de lo que había ido anteriormente. Su equipo y ella no habían ido a Kirigakure por diversión ni nada parecido sino para hacer entrega a los consejeros y al Mizukage de documento de índole diplomática escrito de puño y letra del mismísimo Tercer Hokage. Sin detener su andar, la Uchiha volvió el rostro hacia sus compañeros de equipo, despidiéndose de ellos con una sonrisa; ya mucho antes de divisar la entrada de la aldea había decidido quien entregaría el reporte de la misión y todos sus contratiempos y ella al menos quería tomare un bien merecido descanso. Calculando mentalmente la hora en su mente estructurada, que su madre no volvería a casa hasta la noche, _más tiempo para mí_ , pensó la Uchiha sonriendo espontáneamente, recorriendo las calles con la mirada de forma parcial. Tenía una dirección muy clara a la cual acudir y esa no era a casa directamente, pero aun así solo 1/10 parte de su atención se encontraba en su entorno. Pero y por muy distraída que estuviera, nada hubo impedido a Mikoto reconocer a cierto niño de diez años que se encontraba ensimismado, dormitando ante la banca fuera de su casa, ¿Cómo no reconocer a ese irritante niño de cabello puntiagudo?

-El pequeño vago del pueblo- reconoció Mikoto con sorna, deteniéndose junto a la banca, sacando al Nara de su ensueño.

-Espera a que Inoichi sepa que estas de vuelta- desafío Shikaku por mera inercia.

-Anda, ve y díselo- permitió la Uchiha, completamente despreocupada. -Hare que vuelva a morder el polvo- se jacto con la misma sincera arrogancia que de costumbre.

Inoichi Yamanaka se había vuelto una espina en su costado desde hace tiempo; o ese niño era muy valiente o muy tonto, intentando vencerla más que a nadie. No le gustaba pelear con niño, especialmente tan lindos y queridos por ella, pero le servía entrenar y al Yamanaka también, por lo cual alentaba pasivamente esta rivalidad que ahora estaba atrayendo a otros como Shikaku Nara y Choza Akimichi. Dando por terminada la conversación y pensando en seguir con su camino, rumbo a su destino, la Uchiha sonrió ladinamente para is al percibir el eco de veloces pasos—de un niño de diez años, cabía añadir—que resonar tras de sí, advirtiéndola de lo que iba a pasar; sin voltear, la Uchiha alargo su mano derecha hacia atrás, atrapando la muñeca del Nara que sostenía un kunai con el propósito de sorprenderla. Tal vez se graduara de la academia dentro de un año y medio, pero aun así Shikaku no dejaba de ser un niño. Afortunadamente no transitaban muchas personas en las calles, porque lo que ella menos quería era dar un espectáculo. Sintió estremecer al Nara por el exabrupto que representaba sorprenderlo de aquel modo. En otro momento quizás hubiera querido matar el tiempo ayudado al Nara a progresar en todo lo que le enseñaban en la academia, pero…hoy tenía mucho por hacer y entre sus actividades definitivamente no entraba entrenar, no hasta que Ren volviera, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

-Apunta eso en otra dirección, Shikaku- aconsejo Mikoto, desviando el filo del kunai con la punta de su dedo, antes de voltear, -vence a Choza y entonces hablaremos- propuso sonriente.

Soltando la mano del Nara y utilizando su sonrisa como despedida, la Uchiha siguió tranquilamente con su camino, seguida atentamente por la mirada del Nara. Pocos miembros del clan Uchiha ayudaban a miembros de otros clanes a entrenar y ascender en cuanto a habilidades y estrategia se refería y ella era uno de esos casos, pero a decir verdad no tenía interés alguno en enfrentarse al trió Ino-Shika-Cho…por ahora, claro.

* * *

-¿Mebuki?- llamo Mikoto asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

No escuchando otro sonido que la pegajosa canción que sonaba en la grabadora junto al tocador del lugar de trabajo de la señora Haruno, Mikoto entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí como siempre lo hacía. Casi todas sus amigas—menores que ella, cabía mencionar—que pertenecían a clanes de índole parcialmente guerrera—excluyendo al que ella pertenecía, claro—pero si alguien era inmune a tal regla esa sin duda era Mebuki Haruno. Se decía que el Clan Haruno había sido un clan guerrero en sus primeros días, pero por su índole pacifista se habían negado a participar de cualquier conflicto, dedicándose al lucro y al comercio en lugar de la vida Ninja. Era maravilloso, ¿no? Vivir por la cotidianidad de hacerlo y no por las guerras. Hayami Haruno, la madre de su amiga Mebuki, era muy famosa en Konoha por sus tratamientos de belleza y en esos momentos lo que Mikoto más deseaba era una mano para verse todavía más bella a ojos de Ren, cuando volvieran a verse. Conociendo a Mebuki tanto como lo hacía, no resulto extraño para Mikoto verla entrar, distraída y barriendo el polvo que casi parecía inexistente sobre el suelo al ritmo de la música con su cortos y lisos cabellos rubio almendrado recogido en dos pequeñas coletas sobre sus hombros; esa niña de diez años podía ser muy infantil y también muy temperamental, el tipo de persona que brillaba con luz propia. Alzando la mirada, el rostro de Mebuki se ilumino en cuanto reparo en la Uchiha.

-¡Mikoto!- chillo la Haruno, emocionada, corriendo hacia la Uchiha que la abrazo efusivamente, disfrutando del simple placer de volver a verse, -¿Kushina está contigo?- inquirió curiosamente, rompiendo el abrazo y alzando el rostro hacia su amiga.

-Temo que no- se lamentó Mikoto, besando la frente de su pequeña amiga, -¿Cómo están las cosas?, ¿Tu madre te cedió algún cliente?- curioseo recorriendo con la mirada la habitación y conociendo las dotes de la pequeña Haruno.

-Sigue viéndome como a una niña y…aun lo soy- suspiro Mebuki, señalándose a sí misma con la mirada.

-Bueno, entonces me ofrezco para el intento- la Uchiha no hablaba en broma, sabía que Mebuki tenía las bases de toda gran estilita, solo que nunca había podido llevarlas a la práctica, -¿Podrías hacerme ver…mejor? Quiero lucir incomparable cuando Ren regrese- los ojos de la Haruno brillaron como gema antes de transformase en pozo pétreos.

-¿Cuánto puedo trabajar?- indago la Haruno recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada, escudriñándola como una estilista profesional.

-Lo que quieras y me haga lucir fabulosa- permitió Mikoto sin albergar ningún tipo de duda.

-¡Sí!- chillo Mebuki, emocionada.

¿Ceder todos sus encantos a la asesoría de una niña de diez años? Muchas persona no lo considerarían sensato, pero ella sí, conocía muy bien a Mebuki. El tiempo que hubo transcurrido a partir de allí se hubo hecho eterno y corto para Mikoto en cuanto la Haruno comenzó a lavarle el cabello, entregándose por primera vez en días al placer culpable que representaba ser egoísta y preocuparse solo de sí misma y de su apariencia. Tan elogiada por su largo cabello, la Uchiha mantuvo los ojos cerrados en cuanto sintió la tijera deshacerse de sus puntas, intentando no imaginar su cabello cayendo al suelo. No se molestó en lo absoluto en alzar la vista hacia el reloj en la pared contigua mientras se pintaba la uñas, con Mebuki aplicándole un acondicionador para hacer resaltar todavía más sus reflejos azulados; sonrió para sí, entornando los ojos en cuanto pensó en la que sería la impresión de Ren al verla…ese era el punto, estar incomparable y hace que él e gravara una imagen tan perfecta que nunca pudiera olvidar. Finalmente y cuando Mebuki hubo girado la silla hacia el espejo, Mikoto sonrió como poca veces hacia; tal vez fuera sumamente vanidosa, pero en ese momento…definitivamente nunca antes había estado tan feliz con su apariencia y es que ni aun Hayami Haruno había logrado tal resultado. Definitivamente Mebuki estaba desperdiciando su talento al no ponerlo en práctica más seguido.

-Eres la mejor, mira esto- sin poder evitarlo Mikoto jugo con sus suaves ebrias azabache azulado, jugando con el efecto de la luz en sus reflejos. -Eres un prodigio, Mebuki, no cambies nunca- rogó viviéndose hacia su amiga, busco en el interior del morral en su espalda y le tendió el dinero sobrante de su última misión.

-¿Para mí?- comprobó Mebuki, emocionada e infinitamente sorprendida.

-Lo mereces- reitero la Uchiha, entrelazando sus manos con las de la Haruno que se ruborizo ante el elogio, -cuando necesite ayuda, pensare en ti- advirtió, designándola como su asesora personal.

Intentando no chillar como loca, por la emoción, Mebuki abrazo efusivamente a Mikoto que solo pudo corresponder; esa sí que era una magnifica bienvenida.

* * *

Ahí y sentado ante su escritorio, en su oficina, vistiendo el uniforme de la policía militar de la cual seguía siendo capitán en título, Fujitama Uchiha resultaba intimidante por el simple hecho de respirar, con sus cabellos castaños enmarcando su rostro que mantenía la misma expresión seria, indiferente y severa de siempre. Al igual que su hijo Fugaku, Fujitama siempre había tenido que asumir responsabilidades, desde una edad temprana como el único hijo de Naka Uchiha en la época en que el liderazgo del clan había pasado de una rama del clan a otra más aun así y bajo la severidad de su padre él se había tomado ciertas licencias paternas a la hora de forjar el futuro de sus hijos y eso había sido gracia a su fallecida esposa Ayame cuya belleza de corazón, alma y espíritu lo habían conquistado no solo a él sino también al clan entero. Oficialmente era su hijo menor Fugaku, como heredero al liderazgo del clan y actual capitán de la policía militar, quien debería encargare de este tipo de deberes, más él elegía quitarle de las manos los deberes administrativos dejando a Fugaku encargarse de lo práctico, ya que después de todo era el mejor del Clan. Ahí y pese a estar tan concentrado como estaba, revisando aquellos documentos informes, Fujitama escucho claramente como llamaban a la puerta más nada lo hizo levantar la vista de su trabajo.

-Adelante- permitió Fujitama, percibiendo el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

-Lord Fujitama- saludo apropiadamente el subordinado. -Es del Hokage- tendió haciendo que su capitán finalmente alzara la mirada.

-Gracias- recibió el Uchiha, permitiéndole retirarse.

Suspicaz Fujitama espero hasta que su subordinado abandonase plenamente su presencia—errando al puerta tras de si—antes de proceder a revisar el informe que acaban de entregarle. Una parcial sonrisa se formó en sus labio al darse cuenta de que se trataba del informe respecto de la misión diplomática a Amegakure en que habían participado los Shinobis que representaban a los clanes y familia más importantes de Konoha, entre ellos los Uchiha, los Hyuga, parte de la elite ANBU y por supuesto dignatarios de confianza del Hokage que evitaran diplomáticamente toda posibilidad de guerra y que eliminaran toda enemistad que Amegakure hubiera vito anteriormente. Aun pee a albergar tantos clanes prestigioso y guerreros como lo eran los Senju, los Uchiha y los Hyuga, Konoha no era una aldea que disfrutara de la guerra, ni tampoco ninguno de sus habitantes, por lo cual era más correcto decir que toda Konoha esperaba ansiosamente lo resultado de esta misión que por cierto había tardado más de lo esperado. Pero el buen ánimo de Fujitama inmediatamente comenzó a esfumarse cuanto más profundizaba en las palabras que el Hokage había redactado en el documento implorando la disculpas de todo el clan Uchiha puesto que Amegakure no había aceptado proposición de paz o el establecimiento de relaciones cordiales entre ambas aldeas…cerrando los ojos fuertemente por un momento, Fujitama arrugo el informe fuertemente entre sus mano, no molestándose en detenerse a terminar de leerlo.

-Esto es la guerra- mascullo Fujitama sin darse cuenta de que había activado el Sharingan por mera inercia. -Esos malditos han desatado la guerra- reitero para sí, intentando no perder los estribos y cometer una locura.

¿Qué era aquello sino la guerra?

* * *

-Ya debería haber vuelto, ¿no?- inquirió Nasuna, sentada frente a su esposo.

-Con una misión diplomática de este tipo jamás se sabe- contesto Takeshi, camuflando u personal preocupación para tranquilizar a su esposa. -Gracias, Mikoto- le sonrió ligeramente a la novia de su hijo en cuanto esta les hubo atendido a ambos una taza de té.

Inicialmente Takeshi Uchiha había albergado cierta renuencia a la decisión de su hijo de tener una relación amorosa con una niña, porque aún no podía calificar de otra forma a Mikoto que ya había cumplido los catorce años, pero con el tiempo había visto que Mikoto no solo era una criatura de lo más adorable e inteligente sino que albergaba el sueño de establecer una carrera aclamada como shinobi y luego retirarse para cumplir únicamente con su rol de esposa, el sueño de todo hombre tradicional. Por lo cual él y su esposa Nasuna habían invitado a la joven regularmente a su casa para demostrar su aprobación, aunque últimamente era difícil hacerlo ya que Ren seguía fuera de casa. Era de lo más extraño a decir verdad; se suponía que Ren debería de haber vuelto hacía ya casi dos semanas, más o menos en la misma fecha en la cual Mikoto había vuelto de Kirigakure, más no lo había hecho. Takeshi quería creer que tal vez el recibimiento de Amegakure había sido tan hospitalario que el equipo diplomático enviado se hubiera visto obligado a quedarse por más tiempo, más el paso de los días no hacía más que inquietarlo todavía más de ser posible, pero contenía sus emociones por la tranquilidad de su esposa. Sentada en el sofá frente al cual estaban el señor Takeshi y la señora Nasuna, Mikoto alzo la vita de inmediato en cuanto escucho que llamaban a la puerta

-Yo iré- ofreció Mikoto esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, la Uchiha pensó desde luego que se trataba de Ren, deteniéndose ante la puerta, estampando la mejor sonrisa que le fue posible, sosteniendo la perilla y abriendo la puerta, pero encontrándose con alguien a quien no hubiera esperado. -Kiyoshi, ¿qué haces aquí?- inquirió de inmediato más la incomodidad en el rostro de su amigo la hizo olvidarse de sus cuestionamientos. -Perdón, pasa por favor- invito, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar.

Kiyoshi y ella eran amigos desde niños y eran de los pocos miembros del clan que definitivamente interactuaban más con los civiles de la aldea que con los miembros de su propio clan, l mayor parte del tiempo la menos, aunque eso en nada afectaba su sentido de la lealtad; de largo cabello castaño recogido en una corta coleta, con un flequillo cubriéndole parte del lado izquierdo de la frente y casi diez centímetros más alto que ella, Kiyoshi era como su hermano mayor aunque fuera solo cinco meses mayor. Era alegre y muy amable, además de sincero, pero en ese momento y al permitirle pasar—cerrando a puerta tras de sí y acompañándolo a la sala donde estaba el señor Takeshi y la señora Nasuna—, Mikoto por un momento creyó estar caminando al lado de alguien que no conocía en lo más mínimo pues el silencio que Kiyoshi sostenía era ciertamente inquietante, pero ella no se atrevió a romperlo. Lo único que Mikoto deseaba saber en ese momento era como estaba Ren, ¿Por qué no había vuelto aun?, ¿Qué podía estar tomándole tanto tiempo? Por mucho que lord Fujitama lo hubiera enviado personalmente, en eso momento Kiyoshi no tenía ni a más mínima idea de que decir, ¿Cómo decir fríamente lo que había sucedido?, ¿Cómo no involucrar sentimientos en la noticia que debía dar? Por aceptar dar semejante noticia es que Kiyoshi se sentía pasar de la niñez a la adultez en un segundo y era un cambio que no podía revertir.

-Lord Takeshi- saludo el Uchiha, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en signo de respeto. -He venido a informarlo del resultado de la misión a Amegakure tan pronto como lord Fujitama me ordeno que lo hiciera- notifico si mantener contacto visual, como si le incomodara.

-¿Ha informarme?, ¿No debería hacerlo Ren?- inquirió Takeshi, frunciendo el ceño con ligera confusión, -¿Dónde está mi hijo?- pregunto sin siquiera saber porque

-Lo lamento- fue todo cuanto Kiyoshi pudo decir, abatido como nunca.

-¿Qué lamentas?- no comprendió Takeshi.

El deber de dar a conocer el resultado de una misión a una familia y más aquello no debería recaer sobre los hombros de nadie que no fuera Ren, no tenía sentido. Puede que Mikoto hubiera cerrado la puerta tras de sí luego de permitirle a Takeshi entrar, más de toda formas y sin ver cómo es que dos ANBU, con el rostro cubierto y vistiendo los rutinarios uniformes, hubieron entrado trayendo una camilla que hubieron depositado cuidadosamente obre el suelo, sin dejar en evidencia el cuerpo que allí yacía, cubierto por una sábana blanca. Apartando la mirada de señor Takeshi, Kiyoshi se inclinó ligeramente al extremo superior de la milla, sosteniendo por un par de segundos el extremo de la sabana antes de descubrir el rostro de Ren, con una expresión calma y un fino hilo de sangre manchando el lado izquierdo de sus labios. Un antiguo proverbio decía que; _en tiempos de paz los hijos entierran a sus padres_ , _pero en tiempos de guerra los padres entierran a sus hijos_ , pero ni un conociendo este proverbio, ni Takeshi ni Nasuna pudieron aceptar la imagen que estaban viendo. Por un segundo y observando semejante imagen, intentando que la incredulidad se apropiar de ella, Mikoto sintió como le faltaba la respiración, como el aire se le estancaba en el pecho y le quemaba la garganta al desear respirar…su dolor era real, esa imagen era real; Ren estaba muerto y esto le provoco a Mikoto un dolor que nunca antes había sentido.

-¡No!- el grito de Mikoto hubo roto por completo con el silencio que generaba la incredulidad. -No…- incapaz de soportar semejante escena, la Uchiha se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Ren, sollozando con el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

Ahí y abrazando desconsoladamente el cadáver de Ren, Mikoto sintió como si la vida dividiera su corazón en dos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor que le infringía está perdida. Incapaz de aceptar la escena ante sus ojos, los padres de Ren no pudieron hacer más que observarse el uno al otro entre sí, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? El mundo les era ajeno ahora que la guerra comenzaba con la muerte de su hijo.

* * *

El día había sido tan rutinario como siempre, elegía participar del patrullaje diario por las mañanas y luego elegía permanecer en el cuartel en caso de que fuera necesario ya que, como capitán, todos acababan necesitando su opinión en algún momento del día. Mikoto había regresado de Kirigakure hacía ya una semana pero ambos se habían visto muy poco, esencialmente porque Fugaku intentaba mantener las distancias e intentar romper el obtuso compromiso matrimonial que seguía uniéndolos. Aun no encontraba el valor para decirle que sus vidas estaban unidas de esa forma, ¿Cómo encontrar las palabras adecuadas? Ni aun cuando pudiera ser el individuo más versado en debate—cosa que no era, o al menos no lo manifestaba por…obvias razones—, nada de eso importaba si a Mikoto se refería; no había nadie tan desesperante e infantil en el mundo y no lo decía solo porque fuera casi cinco años menor que él sino porque podía ser la mujer más terca y necia que hubiera conocido en toda su vida, y lo era. Revisando la documentación sobre su escritorio, al haber ingresado a su oficina hacia unos diez minutos, resulto sorpresivo para Fugaku escuchar la puerta abrirse sin que nadie hubiera tocado, algo que en otra ocasión hubiera considerado desacato, pero que descartó de inmediato en cuanto se volvió hacia la puerta, encontrando a su padre, que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Padre…- saludo Fugaku, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

-Olvida lo que sea que tuvieras planeado, necesito que me acompañes- dio a saber Fujitama de inmediato para confusión de su hijo.

-¿Paso algo?- inquirió el Uchiha, confundido por semejante petición.

-La misión diplomática a Amegakure fallo totalmente- notifico el Capitan sin demasiados detalles…aunque sabía que necesitaría dárselos a su hijo. -Todos los Shinobis enviados han muerto, entre ellos Ren Uchiha- le dolía decirlo, porque cuanto más se repetía, parecía que aun más se incitaba a la guerra.

La conversión ya había iniciado siendo incomoda y extraña, esencialmente porque su padre jamás se comunicaba de tal modo con él, ni le pedía algo semejante, no sin darle información coherente antes, pero en cuanto hubo recibido la conclusión exacta de la misión a Amegakure…era como si le hubieran lanzado un balde agua fría en toda la espalda y que eta se estuviera transformando en hielo sólido. La conclusión de la misión no tardaría en hacer que todos en Konoha, por más pacifistas que fueran; aprobaran la guerra, la pedirían a gritos con motivo de la muerte de amigos y hermanos…no tardaría en avecinarse lo peor y ahora no sería una posibilidad sino una realidad absoluta. Siguiendo las antiguas costumbres, si se aprobaba la posibilidad de librar una guerra, lo primero que se haría sería que todo hombre y mujer que fuera ninja fuera considerado apto para participar como en los viejos tiempo de la guerra entre clanes, y eso lo involucraba tanto a él como a su hermano Teyaki. Pero aun cuando Fugaku supiera todo aquello, en ese momento lo único que le hubo preocupado fue _Mikoto_ ; sabía que ella tenía una relación con Ren Uchiha y sin importar el grado de importancia de su relación, si ella sabía lo que había pasado, debía estar cundo menos devastada. De inmediato se sintió mal por ella, de todo corazón hubiera deseado poder evitarle cualquier sufrimiento, pero no había podido hacerlo.

-Mikoto…¿lo sabe?- pregunto Fugaku, esperando que la respuesta fuera un no rotundo.

-Naturalmente- suspiro Fujitama, masajeándose las sienes, suponiendo el desconsuelo de aquella niña que era como su propia hija. -La familia entera esta de duelo y Mikoto se ha alejado de la vista pública sin siquiera dudarlo- añadió alzando la mirada hacia Fugaku que se mantuvo inexpresivo como de costumbre…hasta que él hubo dicho aquello..

-No pretenderás que me acerque a ella ahora, ¿o sí?- supuso el Uchiha, manifestando su inmediata negativa ante tal idea.

No supo porque pero esa posibilidad apareció en su mente y no era tórrido pensar en ello, sabía muy bien que su padre era quien más esperanzas guardaba porque esto algún día se concretara y el y Mikoto se casaran tal y como se había acordado en su día. Puede que hubieran pasado años, pero aun así Fujitama Uchiha no se daba por vencido en lo absoluto; quería que su hijo y la última descendiente viva de Madara Uchiha fueran los próximos líderes del clan cuando él ya no estuviera, no solo porque era lo mejor para el clan, sino porque eran perfectos el uno para el otro, sería tonto de no verlo. Pero tampoco no pensaba obligar a su hijo, pues bien sabía que Fugaku estaba intentando romper afanosamente con el compromiso, sin éxito cabía mencionar. También era malintencionado de su parte pensar que la muerte de Ren parecía haber despejado el camino a través del cual el matrimonio entre Fugaku y Mikoto fuera aún más posible, pero como líder del Clan no se esperaba sentimentalismo de su parte sino que velase porque se hiciera lo necesario y lo mejor para el Clan y aquello era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Se vale soñar, fue todo cuanto Fujitama pudo penar ante la incógnita que su hijo acababa de plantear y que no era falsa en lo absoluto…solo que él no pensaba firmarlo y quedar en evidencia, de nada serviría si lo hacía, a decir verdad.

-Ya eres un adulto, Fugaku, me resigne a dejar de gobernar tu vida en cuanto cumpliste dieciocho años- contrario Fujitama, aunque por supuesto que seguía albergando el secreto deseo de que ese matrimonio se concretara. -Eres mi hijo y aquí mi subordinado, más no tengo obligación o interés por gobernar tu vida- reitero posando una mano sobre ele hombro de su hijo que asintió, bajando la cabeza al sentiré culpable por casi leerle el pensamiento…aunque Fugaku no sabía eso por supuesto. -Pero como futuro líder del clan, te aconsejo que te acerques a Mikoto- menciono útilmente para no descartar esta posibilidad.

Escuchando a su padre; incluso Fugaku debía aceptarlo en ese momento, Mikoto necesitaba del apoyo de alguien en ese momento y él en lo personal deseaba más que nadie que dejase de llorar y que volviera a sonreír.

* * *

Había conocido a Mikoto durante casi toda su vida y 2/3 de ella su padre le había intentado inculcar la idea de que ella sería su esposa en algún momento en cuanto ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, más por voluntad propia y no por obligación es que Fugaku había aprendido a tenerle estima no por deber sino por quien era y por como siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo y por lo honesta que era…pero en ese momento temía que esos recuerdos se transformaran en nada, no fue hasta ese momento que Fugaku se dio cuenta que había hecho mal al alejare de ella y que necesitaba estar cerca para protegerla y porque extrañamente su vida se había sentido vacía. Le había tomado una emana decidir ir a visitar a Mikoto, primero porque había elegido darle su propio espacio y porque…quería creer que ella no necesitaría de su presencia, pero una semana sin saber nada de ella lo había preocupado de sobremanera. Emitiendo un vago suspiro, el Uchiha golpeo ligeramente sus nudillos contra la puerta, aguardando en silencio por unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abriera por obra de lady Eshima. Por una emana no había acudido al cuartel por orden de su padre que había insistido en que era mejor velar por Mikoto, por lo que resulto algo extraño para Fugaku verla vestía de civil y no con el uniforme que siempre la veía llevar y con el cabello azabache oscuro algo despeinado, recogido en una coleta, con una expresión alegre en el rostro al verlo.

-Fugaku- saludo la Uchiha sin poder evitar sorprenderse.

-Lady Eshima- Fugaku inclino ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo. -¿Se encuentra Mikoto?- indago, intentando ocultar lo mejor posible su preocupación e interés.

-Pasa- invito Eshima haciéndose a un lado y cerrando la puerta tras él al permitirle pasar. -Está encerrada en su habitación desde ayer, no ha querido hablar o salir, ni siquiera ha probado bocado alguno- dio a saber dejando salir un suspiro, manifestando su preocupación como madre al estar atada de manos. -Ya no sé qué hacer para calmarla- admitió finalmente, puesto que lo había intentado todo.

-¿Me permite intentarlo?- solicito el Uchiha, no sabiendo porque, pero deseando intentar.

-Claro- permitió ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a modo de aliento.

Puede que Ren no hubiera sido el muchacho que Eshima había deseado para su hija, de cara al futuro, pero había ido muy bueno y atento, todo lo que cualquier chica que hubiera tenido ojos y corazón hubiera pedido para sí…pero era una verdadera lástima que alguien tan talentoso y con toda una vida por delante como el tuviera que morir siendo tan joven, un in haber cumplido veinte años. Lo peor es que ahora una semana después, todos los clanes que habían perdido a alguien; los Hyuga, los Senju, los Sarutobi y las elites ANBU, querían ir a la guerra con Amegakure para vengar la muerte de sus camaradas y amigos que habían muerto injustamente, la muerte de inocente había traído el odio a los corazones de todos. Pero para Eshima no existía nada peor que el sufrimiento de su hija que por una semana no había salido de su habitación, no había probado alimento y una vez la había encontrado intentando ahogarse…¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla si Mikoto no le permitía acercarse? Para Fugaku que había estado múltiples veces en casa de lady Eshima, acompañando a su pare, no resulto difícil sentirse a gusto en aquella morada y dirigirse hacia la escalera que daba al segundo po, donde estaba la habitación de Mikoto. Muchas veces había visto a Mikoto como un niña irritante y muy temperamental que hacia todo en pro de sí misma, intentando ocultar su buen corazón, sin éxito, pero.—deteniéndose ante la puerta de su habitación—n supo que hacer precisamente para calmar su dolor.

-Mikoto, ¿puedo pasar?- pidió Fugaku, sin atreverse a llamar a la puerta, no recibiendo ninguna respuesta. -Lo tomo como un sí- mascullo para si al no recibir un _no_.

En cuanto abrió la puerta hubo quedado claro que lady Eshima si había hecho todo lo posible al mantener la habitación con las cortinas abiertas para permitir el ingreso de luz, pese a las protestas del sombrío ánimo de Mikoto que se encontraba sobre la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Fugaku se sentó cuidadosamente obre la cama, observando al espalda de Mikoto que al sentir movimiento a su lado, se volvió ligeramente con la mirada baja y el flequillo que caía sobre su frente cubriendo u ojos, más aun así el Uchiha pudo ver los surco de la lágrimas en su mejillas. Tomándola delicadamente del mentón, haciéndola enderezarse y alzar la vista entre lágrimas de dolor e ira, Fugaku contemplo absolutamente impresionado su faz, ni siquiera había trascurrido un día y ya lucia irreconocible, más aun y luciendo demacrada, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y el abatimiento que ella se negaba a aceptar, veía el Sharingan revoloteando en sus ojos de forma casi permanente por la rabia y el dolor que sentía pero intentaba contener, y era comprensible que se sintiera así. Sumida en tal dolor y desesperación él era el único lo bastante atento como para prever que tal suceso desencadenaría el despertar de su Sharingan, estaba probado que la experiencia de la pérdida del amor era lo que ocasionalmente-en su mayoría-provocaba el despertar de Sharingan y en su inocencia Mikoto no podía saberlo, no ahora, pero él se lo haría saber, en su momento.

-Mikoto- suspiro Fugaku únicamente, sintiendo un puñal clavarse en su pecho al verla así, destrozada como jamás había imaginado que la vería.

-No quiero seguir viviendo- sollozo ella, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, intentando consolarse con su abrazo.

Pese a que Mikoto conocía bien a Fugaku y sabía que las demostraciones de afecto de ningún tipo eran afines a él, más en ese momento ella necesitaba de ese abrazo y de la seguridad que solo él podía transmitirle en ese momento. Abrazando a Mikoto como nunca había correspondido al afecto de nadie, Fugaku sintió un torrente inexplicable recorriendo cada parte de su ser, iniciando en su corazón y desembocando en sus ojos, provocando un ardor que jamás había sentido; si el tocador de Mikoto no se encontrase frente a la cama, no hubiera podido darse cuenta que el Sharingan brillaba en sus ojos, lo había despertado por sufrir al ver el sufrimiento de Mikoto…

* * *

 **PD:** Lamento mi demora, mis queridos lectores y lectoras, pero me tome un par de días de descanso para mi ante de volver a clases la próxima semana, pero aquí me tienen, dedicando gran parte de mi tiempo a ustedes a quienes tanto amo :3 durante las próximas semanas actualizare mis historias " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto**", " **Operación Valkiria** " **-este fin de semana quizás ya tenga listo este próximo capitulo-** y " **La Bella & La Bestia**", solo tenganme un poco de paciencia si me demoro más de lo previsto, por favor, porque les aseguro que no abandonare ninguna de mis historias, lo prometo :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias :3) a **Yi Jie-san** (agradeciendo su opinión y presencia)y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

He de aclarar algo; si bien en este fic represento la posibilidad de que Mikoto tuviera una historia de amor previa a su matrimonio, **Mikoto sentía cariño por Ren, no amor exactamente** y eso se explicara mejor en los próximos capítulos. Del mismo modo **Fugaku—como ya represente en el caso de Sasuke en mi historia "El Sentir de un Uchiha"—ya esta enamorado de ella, pero no se da cuenta** o no quiere aceptarlo. Aun así, los Uchiha aman de tal modo que y con tanta intensidad que ya perder a Ren fue un dolor emocional lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Mikoto despertara el Sharingan y viceversa en el caso de Fugaku.

 **Fic Alternativo:** Me he leído tantas historias de Naruto sobre **viajes en el tiempo—al pasado en este caso—** que me encantaría hacer uno propio, ya pensé en el titulo y será **"Más que Nada en el Mundo…"** , y aunque ya pensé en el **prologo, parte central de la trama y en el final** , necesito de su aprobación, como siempre y si no tienen problema alguno.

 **Clan Haruno:** en este capitulo aludí parte del origen del clan Haruno y a que se dedican, **al clan que Sakura pertenece** , puesto que **he leído y oído muchas teorías—de lo más diversas—** al respecto de que tipo de clan es y espero profundizar en ello en mi historia " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y en la historia que estoy pensando sobre **Indra Otsutsuki** , aunque por ahora obviamente son solo ideas preliminares.

 **La Guerra:** el conflicto que represento en esta historia fue la " **Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi** ", **entre Konoha y Amegakure** , y es un conflicto muy importante porque fue en esta guerra donde **surgieron los Tres Legendarios Sannin; Tsunade, Orochimaru y Jiraiya** , y que tendrán participación en la historia. También **en los próximos capítulos mostrare la carrera shinobi de Minato** que fue el Cuarto Hokage y como comenzó a hacerse conocido.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinado acontecimiento, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	5. Indecisión

**-** Este fic es una precuela de mi historia **"El Sentir de Un Uchiha"** centrada en **Sasuke** , **Sakura** y **Sarada.** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración,historia y pasados de los personajes ( **Fugaku** , **Mikoto** , **Itachi** y **Sasuke** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

La aldea estaba tranquila a esa hora del día, con el cielo moviéndose por el cielo en dirección a occidente para ocultarse dentro de un par de horas. Habiendo concluido su turno en el cuartel, Eshima sonrió ligeramente para sí al divisar su casa; buscando las llaves en uno de los bolsillo de su pantalón, llevando varias bolsas con víveres en ambas manos, haciendo el equilibrio perfecto para no soltar ninguna en el proceso. Al abrir la puerta, inevitablemente se le vinieron a la mente los eventos sucedidos hace ya varios meses; Amegakure le había declarado abiertamente la guerra a Konoha al tomar las vidas de Shinobis leales que pertenecían a algunos de los clanes más reconocidos; los Uchiha, los Hyuga, los Aburame y los Inuzuka, pero pese a esto y al descontento general de parte de los civiles y Shinobis, el Hokage y sus consejeros aun no aprobaban que se iniciara ningún tipo de hostilidad; los anteriores discípulos del segundo Hokage temían abrir las heridas del pasado y presenciar otra guerra como la que ellos ya habían visto siendo jóvenes. Intentando no llenar su mente de pensamientos innecesariamente fatalistas, Eshima abrió la puerta con el costado de su hombro y cerrándola casi al instante con ayuda de su espalda, esbozando una sonrisa entre cansina y triste al ver a su hija tumbada en el sofá de la sala, con la vista pegada al techo, melancólica como de costumbre.

-Hola para ti también- saludo al ver que su hija aun parecía no advertir su presencia.

-Bienvenida, mamá- contesto Mikoto, indiferente y sin apartar la mirada del techo.

Su rutina, no teniendo misiones que realizar por ahora, era la de recostarse sobre el sofá mirando el techo suspirando, claro que estaba feliz de que su madre hubiera regresado a casa, siempre la extrañaba, pero eso no la ayudaba en lo absoluto a acabar con el dolor que sentía desde la muerte de Ren, podían haber transcurrido meses desde que había despedido a su cadáver, pero la herida y el dolor seguían vivos, los dolorosos recuerdos aún se le venían a la mente en cada oportunidad. Nadie le había dicho nunca que perder a alguien sería tan doloroso. Habían transcurrido meses desde la muerte de Ren y todo había cambiado desde entonces, pero para Mikoto era como si tan solo hubiera transcurrido un día; la atormentaban las pesadillas y la melancolía, había momentos en los que sentía que no podía comer o retener nada en el estómago…era increíble el modo en que sus propias emociones parecían dominarla por completo. Claro que pese a su situación emocional, Mikoto había continuado realizando misiones de diferentes rangos, pero todos con profesionalismo, seriedad y madurez…la tristeza no le permitía disfrutar de la vida, en su lugar la estaba atrapando en una monotonía a la que su hija no quería resistirse y eso la estaba devorando y Eshima sufría enormemente por ver a su hija así…ojala y su esposo siguiera vivo para ayudarla y decirle como ayudar a su hija a lidiar con un dolor que era pasajero, aunque ella no lo sintiera así.

-Mikoto, tienes que ocupar tu tiempo en algo- reitero Eshima, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho eso en los últimos meses.

-¿En qué?- pregunto Mikoto al aire antes de dirigir su mirada a su madre. -Ya lave los platos, incluso puedo ver mi reflejo en ellos- y no lo decía en broma, no tenía que hacer.

-Graciosa, pero no hablo de eso, ¿Por qué no sales con tus amigas?

-Hana está entrenando y Mebuki comenzó a ayudar a su madre con los clientes.

-¿Qué hay de Yoshino y Miyuki?

-Enamoramiento- respondió Mikoto de inmediato, causando la confusión de su madre, -ni me lo digas.

Su amigas estaban dejando los once años, en cuestión de meses ellas cumplirían doce años al igual que ella había cumplido quince años hace menos de un mes, solo que todo había pasado sin pena ni gloría por elección personal. Sus amigas por supuesto que le habían enviado regalos, pero ella no había abierto ninguno, todos estaban apilados sobre su tocador, intactos…no tenía el ánimo suficiente para celebrar nada, no podía despegarse aun de la pena…era un infierno que la quemaba lentamente desde el interior y que le impedía respirar con la naturalidad con la que siempre lo hacía. Había muerto alguien muy importante para ella, ¿cómo seguir tranquilamente con su vida como si no hubiera ocurrido nada? Era prácticamente imposible. Todas las niñas, o la mayoría de ellas comenzaban a enamorarse a una edad temprana y eso no hacia diferencia de si tendrían carreras como Shinobis o no, y ella no pensaba fingirse tonta siendo que ella misma se había enamorado de su difunto esposo Itachi siendo ambos unos adolescentes…los Uchiha podían sentir amor por muchas personas en su vida, pero amar de verdad, con todo el corazón, con toda el alma…eso era algo que solo podían hacer un vez en su vida y entones amaban con locura. Mikoto estaba sufriendo porque su primer amor había acabado en tragedia, no era el gran amor de su vida, pero si el primero y eso ya de por sí era doloroso.

-¿Y Kushina?- pregunto la Uchiha, no sabiendo en quien más pensar.

-Ahora que lo dices, no he sabido de ella desde hace tiempo- admitió la pelinegra, meditándolo por un momento, para no equivocarse.

-¿Ves?- sonrió Eshima, esperanzada. -Es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle una visita- su hija de inmediato le dirigió una mirada incierta que ella supo identificar. -Yo cenare, pero te dejare un poco de comida por si tienes hambre cuando regreses- estaban ellas dos solas en el mundo y no les gustaba separarse.

-La comeré aunque no tenga hambre- contesto Mikoto de inmediato, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Glotona- rió la Uchiha por lo bajo, divertida y sorprendida.

¿Todas las madres estaban tan orgullosas de sus hijas? Eshima estaba convencida de que no; Mikoto nunca daba problemas de ningún tipo, era amiga de todos, nunca pedía nada para sí que fuera imposible, ayudaba en casa sin cuestionarse, prefería la bucólica tranquilidad de su hogar a la vida ociosa que tenían muchas jóvenes de su edad, estudiaba, prefería pasar el tiempo con sus amigas o leyendo que perder el tiempo y jamás despreciaba un obsequio o gesto sin importar del tipo que fuera. Ineludiblemente la muerte de Ren la había afectado más de lo previsto; su primer amor y ya había acabado mal, no era para menos, pero parecía tener la entera disposición de tomar el toro por los cuernos y continuar con su vida. Claramente no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida fácilmente y esa era su mayor cualidad al igual que su terquedad...Kami mediante no se la transmitiría a sus hijos, porque de ser así…pobres niños. Mikoto tenía que reconocerlo; se había ensimismado mucho producto del dolor, no había permitido que i siquiera sus amigas se acercaran a visitarla, siempre le insistía a su adre en que respondiera—si preguntaban por ella—que no quería ver a nadie, había dejado que la pena la devorase, pero eso no podía continuar siendo así. Encogiéndose de hombros con sutileza, la Uchiha se peinó distraídamente el cabello con las manos, se acomodó la blusa y los shorts, y se dirigió a la puerta…

-Ah, no- detuvo Eshima a su hija, sin dudarlo ni por un momento. -Arréglate un poco, por favor, parece que estoy viendo a un muerto- solicito ante la extrañeza de su hija.

-Yo te veo como muerto todos los días y duermo bien- comento Mikoto como si nada, deteniéndose brevemente al pie de la escalera.

Obviamente a Eshima no le resulto para nada gracioso el comentario de su hija, pero; dichosa y alegre por ver que luego de meses había algo que parecía poder animarla, Eshima eligió dejarlo pasar como si fuera lo más insignificante del mundo, negando para sí al escuchar los apresurados pasos de su hija ascender por la escalera.

* * *

-Estoy en casa- anuncio Kushina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La verdad no sabía porque se tomaba la molestia de anunciarse al llegar a casa si casi siempre estaba sola; sus dos padres eran Shinobis activos; su padre había partido a Sunagakure apenas el día anterior y le tomaría al menos cuatro días regresar. Por lo poco que sus padres le permitían saber de la misión; Konoha estaba buscando el respaldo de otras aldeas, por ningún motivo quería ir a la guerra, no sin haber empleado antes todos los medios diplomáticos que le fueran posibles para evitarla, aunque no es como si eso le importase mucho; claro que le importaba, pero muchos en la aldea eran prejuiciosos porque ella y su familia eran extranjeros, sus padres eran indiferentes a ellos, pero ella no conseguía serlo del todo, se sentía como una marginada, como si no perteneciera a ningún lugar. Kushina no se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, esperando corroborar que no hubiera nadie en casa, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Su madre seguramente debería de haber salido a hacer las compras a esa hora de la tarde, suponiendo que su hija terminaría de cumplir con otra de las cotidianas misiones de rango D que debía realizar como Genin que aún era. La pelirroja emitió un suspiro apenas audible al darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba sola y no sabía por cuanto tiempo, más aun así se mantuvo en el umbral de la cocina, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer estando sola, más que jugar con su eco.

. ¿Hay alguien?- volvió a preguntar la Uzumaki, no viendo a nadie y dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo. Sintiendo algo extraño, como si algo no estuviera del todo bien, se detuvo y regreso su mirada a la cocina, poco antes de ver un par de sobras desconocidas emerger a través de una de las ventanas. -¡Ayuda!- clamo lo más fuerte que le fue posible, esperando que alguien acudiera a ayudarla.

Desde luego que correr fue algo completamente inútil de hacer por su parte, más Kushina igualmente lo hizo para tan solo desplomarse sobre el suelo, atrapado como a una presa, teniendo quebrantada su libertad y vuelta una cautiva, un mero objeto…

* * *

Para Sahide Uzumaki no existía nada peor que regresar a casa luego de hacer las compras para la cena y encontrar la cocina hecha un desastre con motivo de un evidente forcejeo, alguien había entrado a su casa y lo peor es que su hija no estaba y no porque hubiera tardado más de la cuenta en alguna misión ni porque hubiera elegido ir a visitar a una amiga, no, eso Sahide lo sabía bien, sabía que algo le había ocurrido a su hija, algunos podrían llamarlo burdamente " _instinto maternal_ ", pero su corazón se lo gritaba mientras se paseaba nerviosamente por el pasillo fuera de la cocina sin saber que hacer; si intentaba pedir ayuda quizás la trataran de paranoica porque los niños eran niños y salían de casa sin decir nada en ocasiones, pero ella como Uzumaki que era sabia los peligros que corría su hija no solo por tener aquel apellido sino que además por ser una Jinchūriki. Llamaron a la puerta, lo cual la distrajo muy brevemente de sus pensamientos fatalistas. Mikoto guardo en silencio a que la puerta ve abriera, alisando la tela de la blusa color negro de cuello en V y mangas agitanadas—con el tradicional abanico Uchiha en la espalda-que había elegido usar junto con los cortos shorts negros que había llevado durante todo ese día. Llevaba días sin ver a Kushina y debía reconocer que la pensar en ella actualmente, la extrañaba, pero de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien en cuanto la puerta se abrió y quien la recibió fue la señora Sahide, teniendo un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Señora Sahide…- saludo la Uchiha, mordiéndose el labio antes de hacer una pregunta; -¿Ocurrió algo malo?- indago, deseando equivocarse y recibir una negativa como respuesta.

-Entra por favor- fue todo cuanto la Uzumaki pudo decir, abriendo lo suficiente la puerta como para permitirle pasar a la Uchiha y cerrándola tras de sí.

-¿Y Kushina?- se extrañó la pelinegra ante semejante silencio, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

-Se la llevaron- musito Sahide, con la voz temblorosa por los nervios y la inquietud.

-¿Cómo que se la llevaron?- Mikoto no quería pensar siquiera en lo que podría haberle ocurrido a su amiga.

-Fui a comprar unas cosas para la cena y Kushina aún no llegaba- inicio la señora Uzumaki ante lo que Mikoto solo pudo asentir, alentándola a que prosiguiera, -pero cuando volví, la ventana estaba rota y había rastros de forcejeo- sabía que algo malo había pasado, y solo Mikoto podía ayudarla en ese momento.

-¿Lo sabe el señor Akihiko?- la Uchiha se lamentó en preguntar, sabiendo que lo peor en ese momento era disparar la alerta, aunque fuera necesario.

-No, aun no regresa de la misión a Suna y no quiero preocuparlo contándole lo que paso- contesto la Uzumaki, temiendo en demasía por su hija.

No le extrañaría en nada que aquello no solo fuera por intereses personales de otras aldeas sino también para impulsar a Konoha a abrir hostilidades; había quienes no aprendían jamás. Aunque Konoha fuese una aldea por demás pacifica, contaba con los clanes más capaces y mejor preparados para la guerra, como lo eran los Uchiha—sin ser arrogante ni nada parecido, claro—y los Senju , pero muchos en el sistema de aldeas parecían olvidarlo, que no exhibieran su armamento no significaba en lo absoluto que no lo tuvieran en caso de una emergencia. Tomándose un breve momento de silencio, Mikoto se alejó de la entrada de la casa, transitando lentamente por el pasillo, intentando plasmar en su mente imaginativa aquello que podía haber tenido lugar al momento del rapto de Kushina, no era una experta rastreando ni nada parecido, pero conocía a una persona que sí lo era; su amigo Kiyoshi, pero para seguirle el rastro a Kushina no solo requeriría de él, necesitaba de fuerza y talento incomparables, no podía recurrir al Hokage en ese momento, no…no estando viva la idea la guerra, probablemente perdería tiempo valioso que perfectamente pudiera emplearse para seguir el rastro de Kushina. Arrodillándose sobre el suelo de madera, Mikoto recogió una pequeña hebra de cabello pelirrojo entre sus dedos, analizándolo exhaustivamente con la mirada, quizás no fuese mucho, pero era suficiente para seguir un rastro.

-¿Encontraste un rastro?- supuso Sahide que había intentado no mover nada en caso de obtener algo de ayuda para encontrar a su hija.

-Tal vez, pero no puedo seguirlo sola, sería una locura- ingreso en la cocina, recogiendo un pequeño trozo de cristal de la ventana y guardándolo en su bolsillo junto con el cabello pelirrojo. -No se preocupe, conozco a alguien que brindara el equipo apropiado- intento consolar, regresando al pasillo fuera de la cocina, -su hija estará aquí esta misma noche, lo prometo- garantizo sujetando firmemente los hombros de la señora Sahide bajo sus manos.

Puede que la persona en quien estaba pensando no fuera alguien ideal a quien acudir en busca de ayuda, pero lo haría, por Kushina y porque habían pocas personas en Konoha que fueran tan habilidosas y capaces como Fugaku Uchiha.

* * *

Los altos mandos de Konoha debían ampliamente cada día junto a los líderes de los respectivos clanes Shinobis—si era prudente o no ir a la guerra teniendo en cuenta los puntos a favor y en contra, pero fuera cual fuera la situación política en la actualidad, a Fugaku no le importaba nada de eso de momento, por ello le legaba todos esos asuntos a su padre, encargándose por su parte de la estabilidad de los civiles mediante cualquier acontecimiento que la Policía Militar tuviera que solucionar, no importaba que tan grande o pequeño pudiera parecer. Eran tiempos peligrosos; la idea de la guerra abundaba en el inconsciente colectivo y eso causaba inquietud en la población de forma generalizada, ellos, los Uchiha, a cargo de la Policía Militar, tenían la obligación de mantener el control lo más posible y se dedicaban de lleno a ello últimamente. Sabía cuál era su lugar; si en el peor de los casos se desataba una guerra, él tendría que participar, ya era mayor de edad y literalmente por lo mismo debía estar preparado al igual que su hermano Teyaki y su propio padre que últimamente y con mayor insistencia que nunca le recordaba lo imperativo que era para él encontrar una esposa adecuada ya que en tiempos de guerra, como los que se avecinaban, era necesario tener descendencia que lo sucediera si en el peor de los casos moría irremediablemente, aunque desde luego que él no quería pensar en eso, es más, lo evitaba descomunalmente, en su oficina y recibimiento los últimos informes.

-Entréguenle esto a mi padre- designo Fugaku sin saber muy bien a quien, entregando el susodicho documento con extrema confianza, como siempre.

-Si, comandante- acato uno de los jóvenes, tomando el documento y retirándose en el acto.

-¿Nada nuevo en los informes?- se interesó el Uchiha, suponiendo que todo estaba en orden, parcialmente como siempre.

-No, comandante- contesto otro de sus subordinados con sumo respeto.

-Pueden retirarse, yo informare al Hokage de todo, mañana temprano- comunico Fugaku sencillamente. A la par con sus palabras, sus subordinados presentes no hubieron tardado en retirarse, inclinando la cabeza en respeto a él y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dándole la espalda a la puerta, reviso superficialmente y en silencio los últimos informes, despegando la mirada de estos al sentir la puerta abrirse y cerrarse sin ningún tipo de anuncio. -Más vale que sea urgente- advirtió, detestando que alguien entrara a su oficina sin tocar antes.

-Soy yo, Fugaku- contesto una familiar voz femenina.

A Mikoto no le extrañaba en lo absoluto tal recibimiento de su parte, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las miradas que el resto de sus subordinados le habían dado—como advertencia—al momento de abrir la puerta, pero a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto desafiarlo a él, no le temía como otros que por tan solo conocer su reputación dudaban en sostenerle la mirada, no; si ella estaba ahí en ese momento era precisamente porque lo conocía mejor que otras personas…en parte. Ni aunque hubiera estado mentalmente preparado para volver a oír su voz, en meses, Fugaku no se lo hubiera podido creer ni aunque se lo hubieran dicho mil veces; luego de la muerte de Ren y los demás enviados diplomáticos a Amegakure, luego de intentar ayudarla inútilmente a superar el dolor, en parte se había resignado a darle el tiempo y espacio suficiente para aceptar la perdida a su propio ritmo; a temprana edad, con motivo de la muerte de su madre, había aprendido que en ocasiones era mejor lidiar a solas con la pena. No le había dado a su padre la razón por la que había despertado el Sharingan a la par que ella, y en cualquier caso era mejor que no lo supiera. Incrédulo, Fugaku se volvió de inmediato para corroborar que en efecto era Mikoto quien estaba ahí y en efecto así era; ahí y delante de él, más estoica de lo que nunca la hubiera visto, veía a la niña que había consolado meses atrás convertida en una mujer, el dolor la había hecho crecer.

-Secuestraron a Kushina- dio saber Mikoto manteniendo un tono completamente calmo en todo momento, -creo tener un rastro, pero necesito tu ayuda- solicito finalmente, acortando ligeramente la distancia entre ambos al dar un paso. -Por favor- reitero sosteniéndole la mirada, esperando poder convencerlo.

Ni aunque hubiera sido preciso decir no, Fugaku no habría podido negarse, no tratándose de ella. La ayudaría en lo que hiciera falta...

* * *

Ella era una Jinchūriki, un premio muy codiciado por las aldeas del mundo shinobi, además de una Uzumaki; conocidos por su chakra especial, muchos intentarían obtener algo de ella, más aun sabiendo esto ser rehén era algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Ilusamente había dejado por el camino por el que la llevaban, ligeros mechones que arrancaban de su cabello, esperando que alguien pudieran notarlos, que alguien siguiera el rastro y la ayudara, pero era una extranjera incluso para los habitantes de su propia aldea, ¿Cómo esperar que alguien fuera en su ayuda? Minato se movilizo lo más rápido que le fue posible, en silencio; sabía que la ayuda se encontraba en camino, lo sentía a su alrededor, pero también sabía que tenía que ayudar a Kushina y pronto. Con agilidad y casi—casi, porque si hubieron advertido su presencia—sin ser detectado es que neutralizo y noqueo lo más rápido que le fue posible al grupo de ninjas de Kumogakure que retenían a Kushina y que la estaban alejando de Konoha, cruzando los bosques; no podía hacer más, no solo. Desganada, cabizbaja y caminando únicamente por la inercia e sobrevivir, Kushina no reparo en que habían neutralizado a sus captores, no hasta ver una figura en penumbras a varios metros de ella; se le hacía familiar, no sabía porque pero así era; Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el reflejo de la luna por fin cayó sobre él, permitiéndole a Kushina reconocerlo; se trataba de Minato.

-Vine a salvarte- declaro Minato manteniendo en todo momento una serena sonrisa.

Sabía que ella tenía miedo, cualquiera lo tendría en su lugar, sabía que estaba asustada, pero ya no tendría por qué sentir miedo ni ninguna emoción negativa, él estaba ahí por y para ella, y no la iba a abandonar sin importar lo que pasara; sabía mejor que nadie lo perfectamente capaz que era para cuidar de sí misma, pero esto era algo que escapaba completamente de su control. No podía mentir, había esperado que su ausencia pasara desapercibida para la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha, al fin y al cabo no era más que una extranjera, pero ahí delante de ella se encontraba aquel a quien ella en infinidad de ocasiones había llamado " _solo un flacucho medio afeminado_ "; Minato Namikaze, ese flacucho medio afeminado acababa de salvarla y estaría eternamente agradecida con él por eso. Cansada, feliz, pero enormemente agradecida. Kushina tan solo pudo sonreír con más alegría de la que hubiera expresado jamás, antes de que todo a su alrededor comenzase a dar vueltas, impidiéndole permanecer de pie. Alerta en todo momento y anticipándose a que algo así pudiera pasar es que el rubio acudió lo más pronto que le fue posible al lado de la Uzumaki, impidiéndole desplomarse sobre el suelo, sujetándola cuidadosamente de los hombros, haciendo que mantuviera su cabeza en alto y orgullosa como le gustaba verla. La ayuda estaba en camino, más por ahora él estaba decidido a protegerla lo más posible, incluso de caer.

-Estarás bien ahora- tranquilizo el rubio con una permanente sonrisa, cargándola en sus brazos.

-Oye, ¡espera un minuto!- intento protestar la pelirroja, sin conseguir oponer resistencia.

De nada hubieron servido sus protestas, siendo de todas formas cargada en los brazos del rubio quien pronto los alejo a ambos del bosque, tomando el camino que los regresaría a Konoha de donde ella en particular jamás querría volver a salir, no había otra luz que la luna llena iluminando el cielo, más al parecer aquel no era en lo absoluto un problema para Minato. Kushina debía reconocer que se había equivocado muchísimo respecto de Minato, no era para nada el chico que ella había pensado que era, pero seguía resultándole hasta confuso y por demás frustrante no comprender como es que ahora estaba ayudándola como nadie había hecho nunca siendo que la mayor parte del tiempo la observaba en silencio a la par que la ignoraba. Pero en ese momento, en sus brazos y viéndolo iluminado por el reflejo de la luna llena, Kushina por primer vez en mucho tiempo vio a aquel flacucho medio afeminado como lo que era; un chico muy guapo, si no es que el chico más guapo que hubiera visto hasta entonces, pero por supuesto que no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, no. Incomoda por estos pensamientos, la Uzumaki aparto su mirada de él, reparando en las hebras pelirrojas que yacían entrelazadas con una de sus manos, eran sus mechones de cabello, por eso había conseguido dar con su paradero, porque había seguido un rastro que cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera ignorado, de estar en su lugar.

-Eso es…- reconoció la Uzumaki en apenas un quedo murmullo.

-Tu cabello es hermoso, así que me di cuenta de inmediato- contesto el ojiazul, habiéndola escuchado.

Era la primera vez que podían hablar sin ningún tipo de impedimento y eso lo hacía feliz; tal vez Kushina lo despreciara, al menos eso es lo que ella le daba a entender cada vez que se veían, producto de esas miradas cargadas de cólera y autosuficiencia, pero él por su parte la admiraba muchísimo; admiraba su coraje, su valor, su temeridad, su habilidad para mantenerse firme y no bajar la cabeza ante nadie de un modo que él no conseguía hacerlo y ese algo que asustaba a otros por hacerla parecer poco femenina pero que a él le encantaba por ser su sello personal, por esta inmensa admiración es que había recolectado cada uno de los mechones de cabello que ella había dejado como un rastro esperando que alguien lo entendiera y él lo había hecho, siendo incapaz de ignorar sus hermosos cabellos rojos, tan únicos como sus ojos color violeta que en ese momento lo observaron con asombro y confusión entremezclados. Kushina no supo que decir ante aquellos elogios, no solo porque nadie jamás la hubiera elogiado por su cabello—que ella en lo personal detestaba por ser motivo de burlas de otros—, sino porque también quien estaba elogiándola era precisamente quien normalmente la ignoraba y se dedicaba a observarla en silencio con cara de bobo, como si nada. No sabía cómo responder a tan abrumadores elogios hacia su persona, solo con el estoicismo y firmeza con la que siempre se dirigía a otros.

-Pero siempre me has ignorado- musito Kushina, no sabiendo porque la elogiaba si jamás parecía haber reparado en ella.

-Porque sé que eres fuerte, en cuerpo y espíritu- justifico Minato, feliz de poder hablar civilizadamente con ella, por fin. -Pero esta es una pelea entre dos aldeas, es diferente a tus otras peleas- refuto, deteniendo sobre la copa de un árbol, -así que…

-¿Así que?- cuestiono ella, necesitando saber que quería decir.

-No quería perderte- admitió él, no pudiendo evitarlo, concentrando toda su atención en ella, como siempre.

-¿Incluso si soy una extranjera?- pregunto Kushina pese a su enorme sorpresa e incredulidad por lo que acababa de oír, plasmando sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- inquirió Minato, confundido porque ella se denigrase al pensar así. -Vives en Konoha así que eres una de nosotros- ella era parte de la aldea y era importante como cualquiera, pero aún más importante para él.

Hasta entonces había pensado muchas cosas de Minato y aun las pensaba; aun lo veía como a un flacucho medio afeminado, pero…era más que eso; tenía unos ojos hermosos, más azules y brillantes que nada que hubiera visto en toda su vida, sinceros y sumamente cálidos, como si en tan solo un instante pudieran sosegar y eliminar todas sus inquietudes; su tranquilidad, su serenidad, la forma en la que la hacía sentir importante y única…no se comparaba a nada que hubiera sentido en toda su vida.

Se había equivocado al juzgar a Minato.

* * *

Aturdidos producto del golpe recibido y cuya procedencia les resultaba completamente desconocida, el grupo de ninjas de Kumogakure, encargados de secuestrar a Kushina Uzumaki, se irguieron con torpeza del suelo, recuperándose luego de haber sido noqueados. Se suponía que su trabajo debería de ser bastante sencillo siendo que a quien debían secuestrar era tan solo una adolescente de casi doce años, por lo que no debería de haber sido un reto para ellos cumplir perfectamente con su trabajo, pero ahora y recuperando la conciencia es que se hubieron dado cuenta de inmediato que la Uzumaki había desaparecido, pero tampoco era como si pretendiesen volver Konoha para buscarla, no, claro que no, ya resultaba obvio para ellos el fracaso, ante lo cual solo les quedaba un camino; regresar a Kumogakure cuanto antes para no comprometer innecesariamente a su aldea con motivo de su fracaso, una guerra se avecinaba, pero ninguno de ellos quería que se librara la primera de muchas batallas por culpa de ellos. Compartir una vaga mirada entre ellos basto para acordar su retirada, más tal proceder fue interrumpido sorpresivamente ya que, un par de pasos delante de ellos, cayo una figura femenina con la agilidad propia de un gato, alzando el rostro con una expresión repleta de ingenio y seriedad entremezcladas. La forma en que cayo delante de ellos impidió que vieran el emblema de los Uchiha en su espalda.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- inquirió Mikoto con sorna.

Con las habilidades de rastreador de Kiyoshi no había sido para nada difícil encontrar un rastro claro que seguir y dar con los ninjas que se la habían llevado; Kumogakure, como si ya no fuera bastante malo lidiar con la enemistad de parte de Amegakure, ¿Qué seguía ahora? Acudiendo de forma inmediata en su ayuda ante el estupor de los ninjas por la aparición de Mikoto, no resulto problema alguno para Kiyoshi noquearlo en el acto; en una situación como aquella lo mejor era evitar una batalla lo más posible, además necesitaban pruebas de lo sucedido, el Hokage y sus consejeros debían reevaluar la situación. Sonriendo bromista a su amiga, Kiyoshi le tendió una soga a la par que él comenzaba a atar las manos de uno de los ninjas con una cuerda anti chakra. Fugaku por su parte se mantuvo a un par de pasos de distancia de ambos, en espera de tener que intervenir si la situación se tornaba realmente complicada. No era una Jonin, Chunin sí, pero a ojos de muchos, Mikoto sabía que no tenía una carrera tan reconocida como otros jóvenes de su edad, es decir; claro que había realizado misiones importantes y muy serias pero nada que la catalogara como a un prodigio, por lo que habría sido tonto de su parte emprender la búsqueda y rescate de Kushina, sola; Kiyoshi era un buen rastreador, pero en cuanto a prestigio y reconocimiento como un prodigio es que había recurrido a Fugaku quien afortunadamente no se había opuesto a su solicitud.

-Cubriéndote la espalda, como siempre- regaño Kiyoshi, feliz de ver que por fin su amiga parecía haber regresado a la normalidad.

-Por favor, ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?- bromeo Mikoto, ayudándolo a atar a los ninjas de Kumogakure.

Como la máxima autoridad de la Policía Militar y futuro líder del Clan, Fugaku sabía muy bien que no podía cometer ninguno error imperdonable que corrompiera su imagen y reputación, pero en el momento en que Mikoto había recurrido a su ayuda, no había podido negarse; además, era fundamentar para los Uchiha proteger a la Jinchūriki del Kyubi así como para proteger a cualquier persona de la aldea, quizás deberían haber solicitado la autorización del Hokage, pero de hacerlo con toda seguridad hubieran perdido un tiempo precioso. Observado a la distancia a Kiyoshi y Mikoto ocuparse de los ninjas de Kumogakure, vigilando que no apareciese otro enemigo, Fugaku debía reconocer que comenzaba ver a Mikoto de un modo diferente al que lo había hecho hasta ahora; era ligera, armoniosa y sorprendentemente fuerte sin ser poco femenina en lo absoluto. Mikoto se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa y él no podía ignorar más que inconscientemente se estaba enamorando de ella. Ahí, en ese momento, observándola, Fugaku tomo la decisión definitiva; tendría que decirle la verdad y pronto. A un par de pasos de Mikoto descendió una figura de vistoso cabello rubio trayendo en sus brazos a la Uzumaki; se habían alejado para evitar un peligro, pero podían acercarse ahora que había llegado la ayuda. Tan pronto como le fue posible, Mikoto se acercó a Kushina, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas un vez que Minato la dejo a salvo sobre sus propios pies.

-No me asustes así otra vez, ¿entiendes?- regaño Mikoto estrechando con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga.-Tuve mucho miedo por ti- y no mentía, había temido enormemente no poder llegar a tiempo.

-Perdón- se disculpó Kushina, apoyando su mentón contra el hombro de su amiga, disfrutando del simple placer culpable de volver a tenerla cerca.

-Ya, no importa- tranquilizo la Uchiha, acariciándole acompasadamente la espalda antes de levantar la mirada hacia el héroe que había rescatado a su mejor amiga. -Gracias- gestualizo moviendo los labios únicamente y sonriéndole cálidamente al rubiecito.

Ligeramente avergonzado, Minato le dirigió una amable sonrisa como respuesta.

* * *

Los demás eventos sucedidos luego del rescate de Kushina habían sido obvios; la señora Sahide la había recibido en casa con lágrimas en los ojos, sumamente preocupada por temer haber perdido a su hija para siempre, cosa que afortunadamente no había sucedido. El Hokage y sus consejeros—según le había dicho Fugaku—se habían comprometido a reevaluar la situación de la guerra y evitar que algo así volviera a ocurrir, felicitándolos a todos—incluido a Minato Namikaze—por proceder de forma oportuna. Luego de eso había regresado a casa, encontrando a su madre esperándola sumamente preocupada, pero por supuesto que había sido perdonada por desaparecer tantas horas luego de explicarse apropiadamente, llegando posteriormente incluso a dormir hasta más tarde de lo usual, teniendo desayuno en la cama, cortesía de su madre amorosa, algo que tan solo ocurría en su cumpleaños. Mikoto guardo el ultimo plato en la repisa luego de haberlo secado; era el día libre de su madre que había salido hace tan solo unos momentos para comprar algunas cosas ya que más tarde hornearían un pastel. Se extrañó en cuanto llamaron a la puerta; no esperaban a visitas de ningún tipo y su madre había salido de casa con las llaves como siempre, ¿quién podría ser? Secándose las manos apresuradamente, Mikoto abrió la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con Fugaku.

-Fugaku…- se sorprendió la Uchiha enormemente, no esperando volver a verlo tan pronto en lo absoluto, -si buscas a mi madre, ella dijo que volvería en media hora- dio a saber, suponiendo que quizás había ocurrido algo en el trabajo, -puedes esperarla, si gustas- invito abriendo más la puerta para permitirle pasar.

-No es ella con quien vine a hablar, sino contigo- corrigió Fugaku lo más estoicamente que le fue posible, -es importante- añadió ante la ligera mirada de desconcierto de ella.

-Pasa, por favor- invito Mikoto, haciéndose a un lado, permitiéndole pasar.

Fugaku y ella hablaban muy poco, lo estrictamente necesario, no más, pero de todas formas—cerrando la puerta tras de sí en cuanto Fugaku entro—escucharía lo que él fuera a decirle puesto que debía ser importante como él ya le había señalado. Hasta ese punto de su vida, Fugaku nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida, porque podía ser un prodigio en muchas áreas que todos alabaran como shinobi, pero como un adolescente de casi diecinueve años, expresar sus sentimientos con un amplio repertorio del lenguaje no era en lo absoluto su fuerte y eso parecía estar claro para todos, pero en esta oportunidad tendría que hablar y expresarse con la mayor claridad posible. Mikoto lo invito con la mirada a tomar asiento, pero él se sintió completamente incapaz de hacerlo, en aquella situación requería estar de pie….nunca había sentido por nadie—y reiteraba la palabra _nadie_ —lo que ahora sentía por Mikoto, se había pasado la noche entera sin poder dormir y todo por debatir si lo que sentí era mera atracción o más y definitivamente era más que atracción, amor si se refería a palabras más fuertes, un sentimiento tal que había superado su usual sensatez y buen juicio, y ahora…necesitaba decírselo a ella o no podría vivir consigo mismo, pero por supuesto que no le había dicho nada a su padre o su hermano; no, lo que hiciera lo haría por su propio sentir, no por obligación.

-He pospuesto esta conversación por mucho tiempo, pero he de comunicarte que estamos comprometidos- soltó Fugaku con la mayor claridad que le fue posible, ignorando voluntariamente la incredulidad que vio de inmediato en el rostro de ella, -nuestros padres lo decidieron desde hace años y por mucho tiempo estuve dispuesto a negarme, pero ahora…- en el pasado se habría sentido como un ridículo, pero en ese momento no dudo ni por un segundo en apoyar una de sus rodillas en el suelo, observándola y solicitando que acepta se ser su esposa. -Pido tu permiso, para cumplir con el deseo de nuestros padres y el mío, y pedirte que seas mi esposa- no sería hoy, no mañana, pero si en futuro, por el bien del clan y porque se lo pedía su propio corazón.

Era precipitado de su parte pedirle matrimonio Mikoto que hace menos de un mes había cumplido quince años, pero si lo hacía ahora era para tenerla al tanto del deber de ambos con el clan contrayendo matrimonio en el futuro, aunque sonase insensible de su parte, Ren ya no estaba vivo y por ende el camino para cumplir con su deber estaba libre, teóricamente Mikoto no tenía motivo alguno por el que oponerse a que se mantuviera el compromiso entre ambos que se había realizado en su día. Mikoto intento organizar sus ideas lo más claramente que le fue posible, tomándose un breve momento de silencio para asimilar la información; ella y Fugaku estaban comprometidos, ¿desde cuándo? No tenía idea….quería enfadarse y romper todo a su alrededor con motivo de la cólera, eso le gritaban sus propios instintos, más en ese momento Mikoto no hizo caso de ellos, manteniendo más estoica y calmada de lo que nunca se había mostrado. En el pasado había imaginado el matrimonio como una unión entre dos personas que se amaban con el único propósito de ser felices y aun lo veía así, pero…nunca había pensado que eso se relacionaría por el bien de clan y tampoco nunca había imaginado que la persona a la que uniría su vida sería Fugaku. No podía expresar claramente en su cabeza ni en su corazón que sentía por él y por lo mismo no podría aceptar el compromiso que se había hecho contra su voluntad.

-Quisiera aceptar y tener la cabeza fría, pero no puedo- contesto Mikoto finalmente, ante lo cual Fugaku se levantó del suelo, -y me resulta bochornoso que te veas forzado a aceptar- añadió comportándose de forma civilizada, de momento.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué te niegas?- cuestiono Fugaku, aceptando su decisión, en parte.

-Porque ya ame a alguien, y hacer desaparecer de mi corazón los momentos felices compartidos con Ren…sería una burla- contesto ella, pero sin ser realmente sincera, lo decía como una excusa, pero sin saber muy bien porque. -Si él viviera, me estarías planteando la misma situación y mi respuesta seria la misma-; nunca me casare por obligación- creía en el amor verdadero con todas sus fuerzas, ¿cómo aceptar un matrimonio sin amor? Jamás podría vivir sin amor. -¿O…acaso niegas que me hubieras dicho la verdad de todos modos sino pudieras cambiar las cosas?- esta pregunta si era importante, necesitaba saber que tan sincero estaba siendo con ella.

-Es cierto, pero las circunstancias son diferentes ahora- admitió Fugaku, no podría negar que de igual forma le habría confesado la verdad si Ren siguiera vivo.

Sabía que Ren Uchiha había sido muy importante en la vida de Mikoto, habían compartido sentimientos y anhelos el uno con el otro y como tal Fugaku sabía que aunque quisiera, jamás podría ocupar ese lugar tan inocente en el corazón de Mikoto, pero viendo como podrían ser las cosas sin Ren siguiera vivo, Fugaku debía admitir que de igual forma le estaría confesando a Mikoto lo que sentía, tomando ventaja del deber y la obligación de ambos y porque sabía—en cierto modo y desde su perspectiva—que Mikoto era perfecta para él. Egoísta, ególatra, orgulloso, un pomposo con complejos de arrogancia y superioridad que carecía de sentimientos, eso y más es lo que Mikoto no dudo en pensar una vez que Fugaku le dio semejante respuesta y lo que la motivo de inmediato a alejarlo lo más posible de si con una certera patada en el centro del pecho que lo hizo retroceder, apoyándose en la mesa tras de sí para no caer; podía ser la bisnieta del hermano de Madara Uchiha, pero no iba a aceptar jamás un matrimonio por conveniencia, no si no sentía nada—o en este caso s, pero no entendía que sentía—por esa otra persona, ¡nunca! Mikoto podía ver la mujer más perfecta del mundo, era hermosa, pero tenía un carácter que podía atemorizar a cualquiera—él incluido, desde luego—, pero no iba a dejarse atemorizar en ese momento porque ella estuviera lidiando con un ataque de cólera.

-¿Cómo tienes el descaro de decírmelo?- exigió Mikoto, incapaz de comprenderlo.

-Es nuestro deber- aclaro el Uchiha en caso de que ella ya no lo hubiera escuchado, -no se trata de nuestros sentimientos- eso era mentira, si estaba involucrando sus sentimientos.

-Sentimientos- se mofo la pelinegra, conteniéndose de soltar una carcajada. Fúrica, tomo uno de los pergaminos de los estantes, -¡Como si supieras que es eso!- se enfureció todavía más al ver que él evitaba perfectamente la trayectoria del golpe, lo cual la hizo lanzarle otro pergamino y otro y otro…sin éxito alguno, esto la llevo a reconsiderar mejor las cosas, deteniendo se analizar todo con más calma, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los estantes, donde yacía su estuche de arma s, de donde extrajo un kunai. -¿Desde cuándo?- exigió aproximándose peligrosamente a Fugaku que retrocedió cuidadosamente, rodeando la mesa de tal modo que esta fuera lo único que los separara. -¡¿Cuántos años llevamos comprometidos sin que tuvieras el valor de decírmelo?!- chillo a punto de cometer un crimen sin dudarlo.

-Desde que tenías cinco- admitió Fugaku, no pudiendo mentirle más.

-¿Y por qué?- volvió a cuestionar la Uchiha, abalanzándose, más siendo bloqueada e inmovilizada sobre la mesa por obra de él que le sostuvo la mirada.

-Eres la bisnieta del hermano de Madara Uchiha, ¿lo olvidas?- recordó él, intentando hacerle entender que aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo, tenían un papel que cumplir. Mikoto sabía bien que debería de entenderlo, pero no podía. Con toda la fuerza que le fue posible se zafo de su agarre y lo empujo, alejándolo de sí.

-¡No esperaba que fueras esa clase de hombre!- critico ella abiertamente, intentando lastimarlo con el filo del kunai, gobernada por una ira inusitada que le permitió a Fugaku hacerla caer situando una de sus piernas tras la de ella, pero de todas formas ella siguió sin darse por vencida, aprisionándole el cuello con sus piernas, -¿Acaso no hay otras mujeres?- rebatió, conociendo a muchas mujeres más capaces que ella que pertenecían al clan.

-¿Crees que siempre estuve de acuerdo?- se ofendió Fugaku, intentando zafarse de su agarre para respirar bien, pero ella misma lo ayudo, volviendo a alejarlo de si, pateándole los hombros. Mikoto recupero cuanto antes el kunai del suelo, levantándose a par que él.

-Pero ahora sí, ¿no?- objeto Mikoto intentando herirlo con él filo del kunai pero él se lo impidió, sujetándola del brazo, más de todas formas alcanzo a infringirle un corte sobre la camiseta, abriéndole el cuello.

-No es como piensas- objeto el Uchiha, sujetándole el brazo e inmovilizándola, obligándola a darle la espalda.

-No pienso aceptar un compromiso que se hizo sin mi consentimiento- reitero ella, luchando por liberarse.

-No te estoy obligando- aclaro él intentando hacerla entender, -solo estoy siguiendo lo acordado y ahora por mi voluntad- en parte estaba siendo egoísta y también cumpliendo con su deber.

Luchando por zafarse y por no perder el kunai, Mikoto logro volverse y enfrentarlo más en el proceso se infringió un corte sobre la camiseta, exponiendo su escote y brasier. Aquella situación era incomoda, desde luego y ninguno de los dos hubiera querido participar de ella, pero de todas formas ambos se mantuvieron tan pétreos como les fue posible por respeto a la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar entre ambos y no en el hecho de que ambos eran adolescentes con hormonas y que no tenían la culpa de reaccionar ante algo natural como lo era la ley de atracción. Como una especie de venganza contra él que la hacía hecho caer momentos atrás, Mikoto aprovecho el breve instante de desconcierto de su parte, situándose una de sus piernas con agilidad tras las de él, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, abalanzándose con presteza sobre él con el kunai en manto, intentando herirlo, incapaz de pensar racionalmente producto de la ira y el desconcierto. Fugaku no le permitió tal acción, sujetándole las muñecas e inmovilizándola bajo su peso; sabía que estaba enojada, él también se había sentido herido en su dignidad cuando había descubierto la verdad, pero debía entenderlo, debían respetar lo acordado e intentar que el tiempo los hiciera unirse, incluso él con lo frió y distante que era; comprendía eso. Si Mikoto se molestó por encontrarse en una situación tan comprometedora con él, no lo demostró.

-Te conozco desde niña, pero siempre he estado convencida de que eres el último hombre del mundo con quien se me podía convencer de casarme- soltó Mikoto sin siquiera pensarlo, sosteniéndole la mirada.

En realidad estaba mintiendo y eso ella lo sabía, no lo odiaba ni despreciaba, no tenía ningún sentimiento negativo por él salvo la ira irracional porque le hubiera ocultado la información de su compromiso por tanto tiempo; siempre, desde que tenía memoria, lo había admirado por lo valiente y fuerte que era, lo capaz, lo amable sin importar que eso ultimo no lo demostrase salvo en contadas ocasiones y que ella atesoraba en sus memorias, siempre lo había visto como a un hermano mayor para ella, pero ahora que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, no entendía muy bien que sentía por él, solo que ya no lo veía como a un hermano, la fuerza de sus sentimientos sería impropia entre hermanos, ¿Qué sentía realmente? No lo sabía, era un completo caos. Había esperado muchas ofensas de parte de ella con motivo del descubrimiento de su compromiso, incluso que dijera que lo odiaba y sería entendible de su parte decirlo con motivo de la ira, pero…¿decir que era el último hombre del mundo con el que querría compartir la vida? Aquella palabra soltada con tanto veneno fue tan dolorosa por si sola que Fugaku ni siquiera pensó en analizar si ella la había dicho por ira ciega o con sinceridad. Desganado, el Uchiha le soltó las muñecas, ante lo que Mikoto de inmediato pensó en herirlo, pero no pudo hacerlo, deteniendo el filo el kunai delante el pecho de él, sobre su corazón, imposibilitada de actuar y sin saber porque.

-Dijiste suficiente, entiendo tus sentimientos y solo me siento avergonzado de los míos. Te pido perdón, y te prometo que no volverá a suceder algo así.

Dicho esto y como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, Fugaku se marchó tan pronto como le fue posible, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Temblando, llorando sin saber porque, Mikoto se levantó del suelo y se sentó sobre el sofá. No sabía porque estaba llorando, una parte de ella creía que por la memoria de Ren, pero lo otra por haber estado a punto de herir a Fugaku…

¿Por qué no podía apartar de sus ojos el rostro de él?, ¿Qué sentía realmente por Fugaku?

* * *

 **PD:** Saludos, besos y abrazos a todos ustedes, mis hermosos y queridos lectores, ¡Perdón! En verdad lamento mucho haberme ausentado pero por motivos de salud y personales tuve que leer...pero no escribir; primero **me vacune contra el sarampion-porque en mi pais salio defectuosa la vacuna que me aplique de bebé-luego sufrí una crisis nerviosa y de angustia, y luego tuve que solucionar un problema administrativo de mi instituto** , pero afortunadamente por fin estoy libre para escribir todo lo que quiera, de hecho iba a actualizar ayer pero tuve jaqueca, así que solo pude escribir un trocito y continuarlo hoy durante todo el día, así que espero puedan perdonarme y que esta nueva actualización les resulte satisfactoria :3

Les recuerdo nuevamente que durante mis vacaciones actualizare todas mis historias nuevamente :3 Pronto actualizare " **Operación Valkiria** " e iniciare nuevas historias, así que les sugiero mantenerse atentos en caso de que estén interesados y quieran leer alguna :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, adorando su permanente aprobación por iniciar nuevas historias :3) a **Yi Jie-san** (agradecida de que mi forma de plasmar te resulte aceptable y no empalagosa, lo cual es mi temor)y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

 **Indecisión:** como habrán visto en el capitulo, **Mikoto no sabe que es lo que siente por Fugaku** , no sabe si es amor o no, solo sabe que es algo muy fuerte y que jamás había sentido por nadie y que le produce desconcierto. Esta confusión no es solo porque si, **más adelante en el fic mostrare como Itachi y Sasuke experimentaran la misma confusión cuando el amor entre a sus vidas** , pero para eso aun falta tiempo. Además **la discusión y pelea entre Mikoto y Fugaku esta inspirada en la pelea de Sasuke y Sakura en el capitulo 26 mi fic "El Sentir de un Uchiha" y que se titula "Viaje"** , porque y si bien creí en el pasado que las parejas que no discuten son felices, he aprendido que **de las discusiones se sale más fuerte**.

 **Minato & Kushina:** prometí incluir a otras parejas y no mentía, si bien no las explicare del todo, si mostrare momentos significativos como lo fue el momento en que la madre y el padre de Naruto comenzaron a ser amigos entre si para luego ser pareja, por lo que **este no solo es un fics para fans de Uchihas sino de cualquier pareja** , así que denme sugerencias si quieren ver algo en concreto.

 **Bohemian Rhapsody:** como ya sabrán esta hermosa obra del cine y la música se estreno a fines de octubre del año pasado, y on Rami Malek proximo a ganar un Oscar **-según se especula y espero que así sea-** , y como buena fan de Queen, **me gustaría hacer un fic según mi perspectiva de como debió ser la película, porque tuvo errores** , aquí apunto el cast que tendrá y cuya trama ya comenzare a idear, pero no se cuando iniciare el fic, eso dependerá de la aprobación que tenga esta propuesta.

 **Reparto:**

 **-** Itachi Uchiha como Freddie Mercury

 **-** Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

-Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

 **-** Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

 **-** Kakashi Hatake como Jim Beach

 **-** Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

 **-** Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

 **-** Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

 **-** Ino Yamanaka como Verónica Tetzlaff

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Rey de Konoha** " (una adaptación humanizada además del rey león que se me ha venido recurrentemente a la cabeza), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	6. La Guerra & La Paz

**-** Este fic es una precuela de mi historia **"El Sentir de Un Uchiha"** centrada en **Sasuke** , **Sakura** y **Sarada.** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración,historia y pasados de los personajes ( **Fugaku** , **Mikoto** , **Itachi** y **Sasuke** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Era sabido por todo aquel que se presumiera inteligente que Konoha era una de las aldeas más orgullosas del sistema de aldeas por lo que inmediatamente tras la declaración de guerra de parte de Amegakure casi ninguno de los líderes de los clanes—con el beneplácito del Hokage y los miembros del consejo—dudo en dirigirse al frente que pronto se estableció entre la frontera de ambas aldeas, más al margen de lo que se pensase Konoha no disfrutaba de la guerra desde que habían perdido a su anterior Hokage, Tobirama Senju, al final de esta, una aldea o un país entero no debía disfrutar de la guerra pero si debía estar listo para ella siempre. Movilizar a la mitad de los Shinobis de la aldea no había sido particularmente difícil, pero plasmar una estrategia a través de la cual atacar…eso era otra historia, tal vez Amegakure hubiera dado el primer gran golpe al enviar de regreso los cadáveres de los emisarios que habían sido enviados meses atrás, pero ninguno de los ninja de Konoha se consideraban lo suficientemente bárbaros como para devolverles el " _gesto_ ", ni tampoco querían hacerlo. En el interior de una enorme tienda destinada por completo a ser el centro de reuniones de los líderes es que todos los patriarcas de cada clan estaban reunidos alrededor de un colosal plano del terreno que existía entre Konoha y Amegakure sobre la larga mesa que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Era necesario decidir qué hacer cuanto antes, porque ninguno de ellos deseaba que más cadáveres inocentes llegaran a Konoha, por lo que era necesario tener un plan de contingencia en caso de que sucediera lo peor.

-Son kilómetros de tierra yerma, no hay ninguna villa importante o presencia de civiles— explico Hiroshi, enviado de lord Danzo, —podrían sepultar a todos nuestros shinobis allí y no lo sabríamos— no era una comparación precisamente bonita pero era la verdad.

-Más desvían sus fuerzas hacia el sur, hacia villas pequeñas en el País de la Lluvia— menciono Fujitama, para nada de acuerdo en quedarse sin hacer nada.

-Los civiles no son nuestro problema— desestimo él, especialmente porque no eran de su propia aldea.

-Lo son— contrario el Uchiha de inmediato, escuchando vago murmullos de apoyo hacia su persona, —si los detenemos ahora evitaremos que intenten atacarnos a nosotros, matar a civiles es cruel pero desvía la atención— ni siquiera necesitaban tomar vidas, solo atacar y causar la sorpresa suficiente.

-¿En que se basa su teoría?— pregunto Hideo Sarutobi, el hijo mayor del Hokage a un par de pasos de distancia, interesado si eso ayudaba a proteger a los civiles.

-Es lo que yo haría— contesto Fujitama sencillamente, como buen estratega, —si tuviera más evidencia no tendríamos que hablar de esto— obvio al ver que pocos tomaban importancia a su planteamiento, pero quienes si lo hacían concordaban por completo con él.

-¿Quiere que movilicemos a la mitad de nuestros hombres en base a un presentimiento?— menciono Hiroshi, evidenciando él porque estaba en desacuerdo con esa estrategia. —Esperaremos, todos, consultaremos nuestra estrategia de movilización con el Hokage y el Consejo— concluyo finalmente, recorriendo con la mirada a todos los presentes.

Ya de por si era peligroso que la mitad de los Shinobis de la aldea tuvieran que encontrarse fuera de la aldea como medida preventiva en lugar de estar protegiendo a los civiles que era lo que sentían que deberían de estar haciendo, ya de por si era difícil aceptar librar una guerra que no querían luego de los amargos recuerdos que—algunos—tenían de la Primera Gran Guerra Shinobi así como de todo lo que habían perdido. Tras aquellas palabras es que todos los lideres acataron el dispersarse ente murmullos y palabras bajas sin mayor importancia, meros comentarios al azar o bien alusiones de la estrategia que se estaba tramando y por la que el líder Uchiha recorrió con la mirada a los presentes, analizando la situación en su mente como es que todos ellos podían ser tan descuidados como para ignorar el peligro donde él si lo veía, mas no tuvo otra opción que retirarse, no contando con la autoridad suficiente como para establecer que hacer y qué no hacer. Por supuesto que Fujitama eligió mantener silencio en lugar de sumirse en una debacle para hacerles entender a estos tontos de mente pequeña que si algún civil más moría es que realmente estarían en peligro, ¿y si atacaban Konoha por el simple gusto de deshacerse de mujeres y niños, de infligir una herida que desconcertara lo suficiente para propinar un golpe y hacerlos retroceder? Los Uchiha comprendían el arte de la guerra mejor que nadie pero ni siquiera siendo el líder del Clan es que Fujitama no deseaba pelear, deteniéndose en la mitad del camino en dirección hacia su tienda haciendo que su joven escolta, Yashiro Uchiha, se detuviera a la que él.

-No me conformo con esa decisión— murmuro Fujitama, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula ante la ceguera de los burócratas. —Quiero que todos nuestros hombres en Konoha cubran un radio de quince kilómetros alrededor de la aldea, día y noche, pero sin ser detectados— explicó a su escolta, volviendo el rostro por encima de su hombro. —Si la aldea cae, es el fin de todo— añadió tanto para él como para sí mismo.

-Sí, mi lord— contesto Yashiro de inmediato.

Dicho esto, Fujitama siguió con su camino con la frente en alto; él tomaría sus propias decisiones, bien, los líderes y los malditos burócratas no se decían a actuar por temor a perder sus fuerzas militares, pero él contaba con Uchihas a su lado y en Konoha para resguardar a los civiles, claro que no sería fácil desobedecer las instrucciones y no quedar en evidencia pero era necesario, cualquier riesgo a correr en ese momento era sobradamente necesario.

* * *

Entretanto los líderes de los diferentes clanes Shinobi se encontraban discutiendo sobre qué era lo correcto o prudente a hacer en tanto el enemigo no hiciera un ataque frontal y directo, los hijos de lord Fujitama se encontraban disfrutando de su temporal periodo de descanso o inactividad en la que era la tienda que compartían, acompañados por Kiyoshi quien—con una venda en los ojos—arrojaba kunais a la serie de blancos dispersos en el interior de la tienda y que se encontraban pendiendo del aire por obra de cuerdas. Lo que bien podría parecer un juego desde el exterior en realidad era una estrategia de entrenamiento; contrario a Fugaku que tenía el Sharingan, ni Kiyoshi ni Teyaki lo habían despertado por lo que era preciso afinar sus sentidos de batalla para atacar en cualquier situación sin importar que fuera en medio de la noche o ciego en el peor de los casos. Aumentando el reto es que Fugaku—quien se paseaba en círculos alrededor de Kiyoshi, esquivando los kunais que lanzaba y estudiando su postura le arrojo uno con el propósito de tenerlo entre la espada y la pared, mas satisfactoriamente el Uchiha cambio su posición de un brinco con una voltereta en el aire, aterrizando casi en la entrada de la tienda y de espadas a ambos, irguiéndose con el kunai en la mano y girándolo mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que era irrisorio tener a tres muchachos de menos de veinticinco años en un frente de guerra, desperdiciando o arriesgando sus vidas como si no valieran nada, pero en tiempos de guerra el curso natural de las cosas se invertía a tal punto que muchas veces los padres tenían que enterrar a sus hijos.

-La postura está mal, hay que corregir el ángulo— aprecio Fugaku al analizar los kunais que habían impactado contra los blancos de prueba.

-¿Doce grados?— supuso Kiyoshi, ejecutando el cálculo en su mente mientras retiraba los kunai de los blancos al igual que Teyaki.

-No, menos, ocho— corrigió él, comenzando a extraer los kunai cuanto antes, prefiriendo mantener su mente ocupada y seguir practicando.

-Sip— respaldo Teyaki que si bien no disfrutaba de la guerra ni del entrenamiento, sabía lo suficiente de ello.

No era lo ideal para Teyaki hacerse el tonto y estar en una guerra que no le interesaba, es decir, si, le interesaba porque se trataba de sus hermanos de sangre, de su propio clan y de personas inocentes como lo eran los civiles de Konoha y que podían peligrar en el peor de los casos, pero también no quería perder su vida—no por una causa egoísta como lo era tenerle miedo a la muerte—, le había dicho a Uruchi antes de dejar la aldea que quería tener un futuro con ella y ambos habían acordado casarse cuanto antes en cuanto él regresara a Konoha, ¿pero y si no volvía? No podría hacerle eso, no podría abandonarla, egoísta o no pero tenía que cumplir con su palabra, no merecía considerarse hombre si no lo hiciera. Pensando en el matrimonio es que Teyaki volvió el rostro hacia su hermano, Fugaku se había concentrado de lleno en entrenar, entrenar y entrenar cada día desde que habían sido destinados al frente junto a su padre, no pensaba en otra cosa que en aprender el arte de la guerra y en mejorar en sus habilidades de forma casi obsesiva, y Teyaki tenía razones de sobra para estar preocupado, su hermano era callado, hablaba poco y e le dificultaba expresarse pero a él siempre se lo contaba todo, y por todo se refería al enfrentamiento que había tenido con Mikoto tras contarle toda la verdad con respecto al compromiso entre ambos. Podían haber transcurrido meses desde que habían dejado Konoha, meses desde que estaban en el frente de guerra pero Fugaku no recibía ninguna carta ni tampoco enviaba ninguna, ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de que Mikoto era perfecta para él? Incluso Teyaki podía verlo, pero no existía peor ciego que el que no quería ver.

-¿Cómo va todo?, ¿Alguna carta de Mikoto?— pregunto en voz alta aunque sin saber muy bien porque si ya se hacía una idea de la respuesta, y no recibió ninguna. -No me digas que…¿aún no le has escrito?— más que una pregunta aquella fue una afirmación mientras entornaba los ojos con fastidio, preguntándose como su brillante hermano menor podía ser tan tonto. —Han pasado meses, ya deberías haberle enviado al menos una nota— obvio al ver a su hermano apartar la mirada como si intentase evadir el tema, pero él no lo permitiría, —no sé, una bandera blanca, hacerle saber que estas vivo— habían pasado meses, perfectamente él podría haber muerto y Mikoto no lo habría sabido.

-Mi nombre no aparece en la lista de muertos así que eso es suficiente— desestimo Fugaku, por fin volviendo su rostro hacia el de su hermano mayor, agotado de tener que debatir con el tema. —No pedí que esto pasara, ¿sí? No fui yo quien acordó casarse— Mikoto estaba disgustada con la idea del matrimonio, se lo había dejado claro, ¿Por qué acercarse a ella entonces? Porque estaba enamorado, no, eso no era suficiente.

-Fugaku, tiene que estar con algún hombre y mejor que seas tú— obvio él en caso de que su hermanito olvidase que Mikoto ya no era una niña.

-Si estuvieras muerto y encontraras a un completo desconocido haciéndoselo a tu chica, ¿no volverías solamente para partirle el alma?— planteo Kiyoshi con su particular sentido del humor, eligiendo estar del lado de Fugaku si eso era lo sensato.

-Kiyoshi, no molestes— regaño Teyaki, para nada de acuerdo con esa forma de pensar sin importar que pudiera o no resultar para hacer entrar en razón a Fugaku.

-Yo volvería tan rápido…— completo él, dejando la última parte de la oración en el aire por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Escuchando a Teyaki y Kiyoshi discutir sobre las formas, el respeto, el cortejo, una cosa y la otra, Fugaku solo se mantuvo en silencio, apenas y escuchando los comentarios que ellos emitían, casi percibiendo sus voces como un eco lejano, apenas perceptible mientras jugaba un con kunai, haciéndolo rodar entre sus dedos, observando a la nada. ¿Cómo dirigirse a Mikoto? La última vez por poco y se habían matado el uno al otro librando una disputa física y verbal que jamás habrían imaginado sostener, además Mikoto había sido muy clara, jamás podría haber nada entre ambos, ¿Por qué acercarse a ella entonces? Lo mejor era trazar las distancias.

* * *

Por otro lado y a decenas, de decenas de kilómetros del frente de guerra, en la aldea, los habitantes de Konoha sostenían una rutina prácticamente igual a la que habían sostenido antes de que se desatase el conflicto, y tampoco es como si tuvieran mayores razones para cambiar su comportamiento, ciertamente entre la mitad ¼ de los shinobis existentes en la aldea habían sido destinados al frente pero el resto aún permanecían en la aldea y protegiendo a los civiles por lo que no había mucho que temer. En medio de esta rutina es que Kizashi se paseó nerviosamente como un animalillo enjaulado en las inmediaciones de la puerta principal del hogar de los Haruno mientras a un par de pasos—fingiendo ver algo en una de los puestos de la calle frontal a donde él se encontraba—se hallaban sus dos amigos Arsen y Raiden. No era un Shinobi ni pretendería serlo nunca, solo era un forastero, alguien de otra tierra que había llegado a Konoha junto a sus padres, alguien indigno pero que estaba enamorado como un tonto de la chica más bella de la aldea—para él—y que apenas y advertía su presencia, pero pretendía cambiar eso confesándole lo que sentía por ella, pero todo el plan en la mente de Kizashi se esfumo en cuanto vio la muerta abrirse y la vio aparecer a ella. Acomodándose la corta chaqueta blanca sobre la camiseta borgoña de un solo hombro, Mebuki guardo en el bolsillo la chaqueta el dinero para hacer las compras como su madre le había indicado, desconcertándose al ver frente a la entrada de su casa a un chico con expresión de tonto y que la estaba viendo como si le faltara el aliento, lo que de inmediato la hizo sonreí ladinamente. ¿Ella había causado esa impresión? Pues le gustaba saberse el centro de atención ya que no acostumbraba serlo.

-Por Kami…— suspiro Kizashi, como si pudiera perder el alma y el aliento en esa simple acción.

-Mebuki— dio a saber la Haruno con las manos en las caderas, observándolo con interés ante el efecto que tenía sobre él, —¿Y tú?— al menos merecía saber quién era ese tontuelo.

-Kizashi— contesto él con un hilo de voz, como si una mano se ciñera alrededor de su cuello y le impidiese hablar.

Puede que Mikoto le hubiera enseñado la importancia de la autoestima y de sentirse hermosa aunque no se sintiera así, pero Mebuki tenía tanto que hacer en casa y ayudando a su madre con el negocio de la estética que no disponía de mucho tiempo para salir o conocer chicos, y a decir verdad tampoco es como si fuera su mayor interés, era demasiado joven y tenía otras cosas que hacer y en que pensar, pero en ese momento y observando a ese tierno y carismático tontuelo de arriba abajo como quien contemplara a pequeño ratoncillo, Mebuki no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera carcajada, sonriéndole y divirtiéndose al ver cómo está sola acción contribuía a hacer que pareciera aún más inestable de lo que parecía, como si se fuera a desmayar. Mas ella prefirió ignorarlo, pasando junto a él sin apartar su mirada de la suya y siguiendo con su camino, teniendo algo importante que hacer. Con voz de hombre, con voz de hombre, se recrimino Kizashi tan pronto como Mebuki paso junto a él que cual vasallo la siguió con la mirada, apenas y notando a sus dos amigos que se habían situado a su derecha e izquierda, golpeándole el hombro ligeramente en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar, pero se sentía perdido. Si, su declaración de amor se había ido por el caño pero esa sonrisa…que sonrisa. Mientras veían a su amigo con una sonrisa más boba de lo que ya era en el rostro, incapaz de hablar o moverse siquiera, Arsen y Raiden comenzaron a preocuparse seriamente por él y por lo que envolvieron sus brazos con los de él y lentamente lo guiaron para ayudarlo a caminar; tal vez necesitase alejarse un poco del sol, y de esa chica.

Atontado, siguiendo con la mirada a esa particular belleza de cabello miel dorado y ojos esmeralda que volvió su rostro hacia el de él por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa tan arrogante como encantadora y que le quito el aliento por completo, Kizashi se dejó guiar solícitamente por sus compañeros de equipo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase pero sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de los bellos ojos de ella tanto como le fue posible. Era un maldito tonto, un imbécil por no ser capaz de decirle lo que sentía a la chica que le gustaba, pero era un tonto enamorado y ante eso no existía remedio alguno.

* * *

Aun cuando Fugaku se encontrase ausente, no se hubiera declarado oficial el compromiso ni nada parecido, como parte importante de la rutinaria sesión protocolaria a cumplir como prometida del futuro líder del Clan Mikoto hubo de tolerar con mal disimulada frustración la prueba de un posible kimono de boda. Quizás fuera pronto para tomar decisiones así ya que Mikoto aún no cumplía siquiera dieciocho años, pero la modista encargada de tal labor—lady Akane—era muy perfeccionista y no esperaba menos que lo mejor para la futura esposa del hijo de lord Fujitama a cuya esposa, lady Ayame, había vestido en sus nupcias veinte años atrás, recordando con especial aprecio a aquella mujer tan hermosa y bondadosa pero que en nada se asemejaba a la joven rebelde y cascarrabias que con el ceño fruncido asistía a su prueba de vestuario. Se trataba de un kimono sumamente original como todas la creaciones de aquella excelsa modista; de escote conservador, alto y redondo, ajustado por un fajín crema y plateado bajo el busto, falda de dos capa abierta bajo el fajín y mangas agitanadas, ceñidas en las muñecas con un estilo innovador, y ribeteado en el mismo material plateado del fajín para reproducir el emblema de los Uchiha en sitios estratégicos de la tela, especialmente en la espalda y resaltado por su largo cabello azabache azulado que se encontraba recogido ladinamente para caer sobre su hombro izquierdo. El kimono era precioso sin importar que el rostro de la joven novia estuviera permanentemente remarcado por un gesto de disgusto, cumpliendo tal función únicamente por cumplir y no porque realmente tal labor fuera de su agrado, eso ni dudarlo.

-¿Te gusta?— inquirió Mikoto a su madre, con evidente sarcasmo y desgano. —Apenas parece quedar tiempo para más arreglos— refunfuño, quieta cual estatua.

-Y su paciencia se agota— suspiro la modista, exasperada por las idas y venidas de la adolescente.

-Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto, Fugaku es muy afortunado al estar comprometido contigo— adulo Eshima con total sinceridad, de pie a solo unos pasos de distancia de su hija a quien observaba fascinada. Un sutil deje de incomodidad hizo que Mikoto se encogiera, petrificada en su lugar mientras veía a la amiga de su madre, lady Asa, aparecer con un paquete en sus manos y que desenvolvió sobre la cama, pero Mikoto no quiso voltear a verlo, nada perteneciente a su temporal ajuar de novia llamaba su atención. —Llevé este mismo velo en mi boda— aludió, conmovida ante ese recuerdo haciendo que la estoica mirada de Mikoto se quebrara sutilmente, —deseo que también lo lleves en la tuya— viendo como colocaban el velo sobre el cabello de su hija, Eshima se sintió maravilla al ver a esa niña comenzar a dejar atrás sus días de adolescencia y volverse una mujer, la más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás.

Estaba convencida de que su fallecido esposo Itachi estaría feliz, cual infante, si viera a su hija que relucía cual flor de cerezo en primavera, como un cisne que extendía sus alas y poseyendo una belleza incomparable, quizás en el mundo Shinobi existieran otras mujeres igual o más hermosas pero dentro del Clan Uchiha nadie era tan hermosa como su hija, no solo en la inocencia que albergaba su corazón, e la alegría y sentido de libertad que brillaba en sus ojos y en su agudo intelecto. Aunque sonara vanidosa al pensarlo, Mikoto sabía que no necesitaba verse al espejo, sabía que era bella, se lo habían dicho por largo tiempo como para que ella ya lo creyera y confirmaba tal cosa ante la mirada soñadora de su madre que solo tenía ojos para ella, pero sintiéndose incomoda es que Mikoto se deshizo del velo, dejándolo sobre la cama y aproximándose hacia la ventana que abrió para poder respirar y sentir que no se estaba sofocando ante el calce de la tela del kimono sobre su cuerpo, necesitando del aire fresco, del sentir planteado por su madre de que no iban a arrebatarle su libertad e independencia solo por contraer matrimonio como parecía ser hasta ahora, aunque faltara demasiado tiempo.

Negando para sí únicamente, comprendiendo perfectamente los temores que su hija sentía en ese momento, Eshima le indico a Asa y a la modista que se retiraran, necesitaba hablar con su hija a solas y sin la presencia de terceros de por medio, algo ante lo que ninguna de las dos mujeres dudo en acceder. Como mujer libre que había podido vivir el amor y la alegría de ser correspondida, Eshima comprendía el sentir de su niña de corazón libre y carácter impetuoso, tan parecida a su esposo Itachi que si bien había sido un héroe para el Clan y Konoha, muchas veces había sentido que era un forastero entre su propia gente por su particular forma de pensar. Por ello es que Eshima sabía que el hombre que no amara a su hija con solo verla estaría loco, era una joven excepcional en todos los sentidos y sabía que de una u otra forma sería feliz, tenía un espíritu valeroso como ninguno, dispuesto a librar cualquier dificultad, pero se empeñaba en negarse la posibilidad de ser feliz. Lo había visto desde hace años; Fugaku amaba a Mikoto, su razón de confesarle el compromiso existente entre ambos era que ya no podía acallar su propio corazón, más su hija era demasiado terca como para aceptar que quizás ella también le correspondiera, sabía que ambos estaban destinados a ello, los conocía desde niños, era ridículo no darse cuenta de eso. Ya a solas y escuchando la puerta cerrarse, Eshima se acercó con lentitud a su hija que se giró a encararla con el ceño fruncido y las manos sobre sus caderas, solo le faltaba activar el Sharingan para lucir más intimidante porque ciertamente ya echaba fuego por los ojos con solo frustrarse del modo en que lo hacía.

-No puedes seguir viendo este compromiso como una condena— sonrió Eshima, ligeramente divertida por el comportamiento de su hija.

-¿Por qué no?— discutió ella, airadamente. —¿Acaso a nadie le importa mi felicidad?— a Mikoto no le interesaba si era egoísta o no, no quería un matrimonio por conveniencia, deseaba sentir amor y temía que bajo un protocolo tan riguroso no fuera capaz de sentir nada salvo frialdad.

-Ser la esposa del líder del Clan Uchiha es el mayor honor que puede existir— recordó su madre, con un tono de voz entre dulce y autoritario, más despertando de ipso facto las dudas que su hija tanto intentaba acallar.

-¿Y si no llego a amarlo? La última vez que nos vimos, peleamos, estuve a punto de herirlo, y ser infeliz me provoca tanto temor…— Mikoto hubo comenzado a divagar por sus propios nervios, tanto de inquietud como ansiedad, no sabiendo si realmente le disgustaba la idea de ser la esposa de Fugaku algún día o no.

-Él te respetara y valorara en todos los sentidos— sosegó Eshima, sujetando los hombros de su hija, y haciéndola entender la realidad de las cosas y que no eran tan dramáticas como ella quizás pensaba que lo serian. —Sé cómo te sientes, recuerdo haber pasado noches en vela, rogando porque el hombre con quien me casara algún día fuera tan apuesto como yo deseaba que lo fuera— empatizo, no siendo ajena a las inquietudes de su hija.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?, ¿Qué sintieron al verse por primera vez?— inquirió Mikoto, presurosa y aprovechando la ocasión.

Su padre Itachi había muerto cuando ella aún era muy pequeña como para siquiera recordar su rostro o su voz, ni siquiera recordaba algún momento compartido con él en su infancia, claro que lo amaba por todo lo que había crecido escuchando de él por obra de todos quienes la rodeaban, era imposible no admirar ni idolatrar a un hombre como él, pero muchas veces se sentía perdida sin su presencia, aunque su madre Eshima hubiera sido una madre y un padre para ella, dándole todo el amor que ella hubiera podido desear, siempre se añoraba el amor de un padre por ende una persona tenía un padre y una madre, por ello es que ahora necesitaba saber más de su pasado para saber qué hacer en el futuro, necesitaba dejar de caminar a tientas. La petición de su hija resulto entrañable para Eshima quien de inmediato sintió como si viera toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos en una serie de páginas que se antojaban tan recientes, como si Itachi hubiera muerto apenas ayer, como si su hija hubiera nacido apenas ayer, como si se hubiera conocido y amado apenas ayer…nadie amaba como un Uchiha, eso era cierto a tal punto que la ausencia de ese amor se convertía en una maldición, no se podía vivir sin amor, eso era inimaginable. Al igual que hoy Mikoto tenía quince años, ella había sido igual de joven e inocente al momento de conocer Itachi que había sido un año mayor, pero su juventud en nada había afectado a su relación porque desde el primer momento ambos habían sabido que la otra persona a quien amaban era con quien deseaban pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos y cuando alguien encontraba a esa persona, todo lo que podía desear era que el resto de la vida comenzase ya.

-Éramos jóvenes, yo tenía más o menos tu edad y tu padre dieciséis— inicio, rememorando todo en su más profundo detalle. —Mis compañeros de equipo y yo debíamos informar al Hokage del resultado de una misión…y entonces lo vi, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos, nos vimos a los ojos y solo quienes nos acompañaban pudieron romper con esa magia— el tono en sus palabras claramente era de amor puro al igual que al sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, como si su esposo aun viviera.

-¿Y…qué sucedió después?— pregunto Mikoto tras un instante de silencio, impaciente pese a intentar disimularlo

-Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, sentí como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre y en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad nos encontramos y conocimos en profundidad— contesto Eshima, suspirando de forma casi inaudible al decir esto, volviendo a la realidad como correspondía. —¿Por qué no habría de suceder lo mismo contigo?— pregunto al aire, acariciando una de las mejillas de su hija amorosamente.

Mikoto solo pudo encogerse de hombros, no sabiendo que contestar, desde luego que soñaba con un amor de fábula como lo haría cualquier chica de su edad, pero sabía que era infructuoso tener pensamientos tan lejanos sobre un futuro que era incierto e incluso casi imposible de realizar, claro que siempre se había sentido atraída por Fugaku, siempre le había resultado una visión semejante a la de los héroes que aparecían en las historias que su madre le había relatado desde su más tierna edad, pero…sentía temor, ¿No faltaría a la memoria de su primer amor al entrar tan dispuesta a un compromiso por conveniencia? El antiguo amor sentido por Ren aún permanecía en su pecho pero Fugaku igualmente evocaba sentimientos que llegaban a incluso superar cualquier felicidad sentida anteriormente, confundiéndola como nunca habría podido siquiera soñar en sentirse alguna vez, ¿Cómo saber que estaba bien y que estaba mal? Bueno, por ahora al menos acataría las ordenes y lo que se esperaba de ella, ya Kami diría después lo que sucedería tanto con ella como con Fugaku porque la guerra los mantenía actualmente separados, más…

Llegaría el día en que volverían a verse.

* * *

Puede que la verdadera contienda por la supervivencia por la supervivencia estuviera sucediendo a decenas de decenas de kilómetros de distancia, en tierra de nadie por solo decir algo, pero mientras los Shinobis se movilizaban y preparaban vencer definitivamente a sus enemigos en campo abierto, en Konoha los llamados burócratas se la pasaban discutiendo sobre cómo proceder. Sentado delante de su escritorio, leyendo y firmando documentos como ya le resultaba habitual—cosa que afortunadamente no había variado con el transcurso de la guerra—Hiruzen discutía el racionamiento destino a los Shinobis destinados en el frente para que ninguno de ellos careciera de todo cuanto necesitasen, con las manos manchadas de sangre o no es que todos los hombres en tierra de nadie eran héroes, los más valientes entre los valientes del mundo Shinobi porque a nadie lo habían obligado a combatir, todos se habían ofrecido a participar voluntariamente y en masa, a tal punto que habían tenido que limitar el despliegue de hombres hacia la frontera con Amegakure o esto ya de por sí sería una declaración de guerra más concienzuda que meras palabras, eso y que podría incitar a otras aldeas a unirse a la guerra con el prospecto de obtener algo. Fue en medio de esta reunión del Hokage con sus leales consejeros que repentinamente la puerta se abrió, permitiendo el ingreso de un joven de a lo sumo veinticinco años y que parecía estar a punto de sofocarse como si hubiera corrido inaguantables kilómetros para llegar allí, e irrumpiendo la discusión.

-Lord Hokage…— el joven de inmediato se aproximó al escritorio del Hokage, ajeno a la conversación que había interrumpido.

-Espero que sea algo importante, estamos discutiendo temas importantes aquí— obvio Danzo duramente, viendo con malos ojos que se actuara con semejante desatino.

-Lo es— contesto él, cabizbajo en señal de respeto, —lord Hokage, la guerra término— declaro con contenida satisfacción ante la presencia de los consejeros.

-¿Termino?— repitió Hiruzen, creyendo haber oído una mala broma, incluso volvió su rostro hacia Danzo que hizo igual, tan confundido como él. —¿Cómo es eso?— no es como si hasta la fecha hubiera estado perdiendo pero no habían mostrado avances.

-Amegakure se rindió— el joven le tendió un pergamino sellado que el Hokage no dudo en abrir de inmediato para leer su contenido.

-Es cierto, se rindieron— corroboro el Sarutobi, casi sin habla…había imaginado muchas posibilidades en su mente, pero esa no.

-Son razonables— menciono Danzo, camuflando su sorpresa con su característica arrogancia, —nadie quería seguir librando un conflicto donde tantos han muerto, todos hemos perdido demasiado— los sacrificios eran esperables en una guerra, pero inclusive él estaba feliz con la rendición.

-¿Es la lista de bajas?— pregunto el Hokage, haciendo a un lado su reacción inicial y señalando el reporte que el joven a un sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Sí, señor— asintió él, sintiéndose como un tonto por olvidarlo antes de hacerle entrega del documento.

En cuanto recibió el documento, Hiruzen se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a leer, ¿Qué era cifras escritas en papel? Un millón de muertes era una mera estadística, pero en ocasiones una sola muerte se convertía en una tragedia, para Hiruzen leer cada reporte era una tortura inimaginable porque su hijo mayor estaba en el frente de guerra, Hideo tal vez ya tuviera dieciocho años y técnicamente pudiera ser considerado un adulto pero de haber sido posible Hiruzen no le habría permitido unirse a todos los voluntarios que luchaban en tierra de nadie, por lo que de inmediato recorrió con la mirada la lista de nombres de los caídos en espera de que el nombre de su hijo no estuviera escrito ahí…y afortunadamente no lo estaba, lo que de inmediato lo hizo sentir más tranquilo. Ante la inoportuna presencia de aquel joven que aún permanecía de pie ante el escritorio del Hokage, Danzo se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, sacando al joven de su ensueño y que de inmediato observo con incomodidad al Shimura, al Homura y a la Utatane que con una sola mirada le hicieron saber que su presencia no era requerida, aguardando a que abandonara la oficina, y así lo hizo en un parpadeo. Silente, Hiruzen recorrió la lista en caso de que algún conocido suyo estuviera anotado en ella, lo cual no sería para nada de extraño, pero el nombre que encontró lo desconcertó tanto que dejo el documento sobre el escritorio, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos…en una guerra se esperaban bajas, muertes, era la esencia de la guerra, pero de líderes expertos no de hombres aun jóvenes.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Homura ante la reacción de su amigo y Hokage.

-Fujitama Uchiha murió—contesto Hiruzen por fin, alzando la mirada más manteniendo una de sus manos a la altura de su mentón.

-Siempre se lamenta la pérdida de un líder y esta vez no es diferente— obvio Koharu, comprendiendo su pesar ya que ellos eran mayores que el fallecido líder Uchiha. —Hemos de suponer que su hijo Fugaku será el líder ahora— tenían conocimiento de que Teyaki no quería ser el líder del clan, había declinado de ese rango hacia años, por lo que solo existía una opción, su hermano menor.

-Es demasiado joven, demasiado impredecible como para controlarlo— contrario el Shimura con una opinión bastante menos tolerante que la de sus amigos. —Ya aprenderemos a lidiar con él— menciono sin otro remedio, después de todo tenían formas de mantener el orden, fuera con quien fuera.

-Cuida tus palabras, Danzo, si queremos vivir, debemos dejar vivir— recordó el Sarutobi muy seriamente, para nada de acuerdo con su extremismo. —Los Uchiha no son nuestros enemigos— siempre llevaría en su memoria a Kagami Uchiha, un héroe, un Shinobi integro que había demostrado que la lealtad era más importante que el clan al que pertenecer. —Hablare con Fugaku cuanto antes, debe saber que el Clan Uchiha cuenta con nosotros, todos somos parte de la aldea— recordó para sí mismo, ya que en tal crucial rol el joven Uchiha debía contar con toda la ayuda posible y él se la proporcionaría.

No era la primera vez que Hiruzen escuchaban palabras de ese tipo, por causa de las enseñanzas de su fallecido Sensei y Hokage Tobirama Senju es que los cuatro tenían conciencia del gran poder que poseían los Uchiha y que podía ser un arma a favor de Konoha o en su contra, pero con una diferencia de gran importancia; Danzo, Homura y Koharu sostenían que las amenazas debían ser neutralizadas, eliminadas de raíz como la mala hierba aun cuando no se hubiera comprobado que esta amenaza era real, ellos lo llamaban prevención pero Hiruzen tiranía, para él los Uchiha solo serían un peligro si ellos los veían de ese modo, para él los Uchiha eran un Clan leal a la aldea, leal a los principios Shinobis y su mayor defensa ante el peor de los escenarios. Peligrosos o no, si querían vivir, debían dejar vivir.

* * *

La muerte de Fujitama Uchiha resulto ser un golpe duro y directo al corazón del clan Uchiha, para ellos que sostenían una jerarquía patriarcal la idea de perder a quien por veinte años había sido un padre para todos los niños, un hermano para todos los hombres, una inspiración para futuras generaciones, afrontar su partida no era cosa fácil, ese hombre había probado sus credenciales de liderazgo en sus últimos días, dirigiendo al Clan para proteger las vidas de los habitantes de Konoha en el frente de batalla y en cada frente de la aldea, pero increíblemente los habitantes de la aldea ni siquiera se habían manifestado tras su muerte, ¿merecía la pena sacrificar tanto por la aldea?, ¿la aldea reconocía siquiera que muchos de los habitantes no estarían vivos de no ser por los Uchiha? Hasta hoy los Uchiha habían sostenido ocasiones desavenencias con los civiles de la aldea pero nunca como ahora, es como si la muerte de lord Fujitama hubiese establecido un margen infranqueable entre ambas partes. En ese momento y lejos de las miradas de los habitantes de la aldea, todos los hombres que integraban el clan Uchiha se encontraban reunidos en la sala privada del templo Nakano, bajo toda la estructura que se apreciaba del exterior y que hasta hoy había sido usada solo en reuniones especiales. Los Uchiha conformaban un sistema patriarcal, los hombres siempre tenían la primera y última palabra en todo, por lo que en este rito funerario privado no había una sola mujer presente…si el heredero del clan estuviese casado, su esposa si podría estar presente, pero ya que el Fugaku no estaba casado es que ninguna mujer se encontraba presente, con el silencio tan solo roto por el crepitar del fuego de las antorchas.

Recostado a lo largo sobre una plataforma que simulaba un féretro abierto yacía el cuerpo del antes líder del clan y que todos tenían ocasión de ver por última vez en completo silencio como muestra de respeto. De pie a la derecha del féretro se encontraban Teyaki y Fugaku, ambos habían sido parte de la guerra, habían luchado en ella como haría cualquier hombre de su clan pero con una diferencia; Teyaki estaba decidido a desertar de la carrera Shinobi, deseaba llevar una vida tranquila junto a Uruchi a quien recientemente le había pedido matrimonio pero por supuesto que eso en nada afectaba su lealtad a su clan y a su gente. Por otro lado Fugaku había sido el segundo al mando durante la guerra, había aprendido del liderazgo de su padre, lo había suplico y apoyado en decisiones importante, había peleado entre sus hermanos de sangre con toda su alma, nutrido en el calor de la batalla, se había vuelto uno con la sangre de sus enemigos y de sus aliados, no tenía opción de elegir, no podía escapar del peso de ser el líder del Clan como su hermano mayor si, él solo podía seguir una dirección; hacia adelante. En ese momento y rompiendo con el silencio existente es que una serie de pasos resonaron en las escaleras que conectaban la entrada secreta con la sala, lo que de inmediato los alerto a todos, ¿Quién podía saber de ese lugar?, ¿Quién podría haber violado su privacidad de ese modo? La respuesta llego sola en cuanto Mikoto, recuperando el aliento que había contenido en su premura por llegar al templo, evadió con la mirada a todos los presentes, concentrándose de lleno en Fugaku que del mismo modo encontró su mirada con la de ella de inmediato.

¿Cómo conocía el lugar secreto de reuniones de su clan? Mikoto no era tonta, era la hija de un Shinobi destacad de Konoha y de la historia de su clan, así como la hija de una de las pocas mujeres del clan que no había abandonado su carrera militar pese a ser madre, alguien como ella aprendía a vivir de la información, los rumores y susurros, por lo que pronto había unido los puntos y se había dirigido cuanto antes al templo cuando había tenido conocimiento de que los hombres enviados al frente habían regresado. Por fin su mente estaba clara; si, había tenido sentimientos por Ren, fascinación y enamoramiento juvenil, pero ahora…sería tonto de su parte no asumir que desde el primer día su corazón había elegido a Fugaku, lo amaba de verdad pero no era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de ello, por lo que en ese momento y al ingresar en la sala su inmediato impulso fue avanzar hacia él y abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas. Ella también había perdido a su padre, también se había sentido sola desde que tenía memoria, pero él en nada habría de temer porque ella esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta pero se convertiría en su esposa cuando tuviera a edad apropiada, por fin comprendía cuál era su deber y que es lo que deseaba su corazón, ambas aristas se unían en una sola, ¿Por qué luchar contra el destino entonces? Aferro sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Fugaku, refugiándose en su aroma, descargando las desbocadas ansias—inconscientes—que había sentido todo ese tiempo, rogando que regresara, temiendo saber que había muerto o algo peor, pero afortunadamente no estaba muerto, estaba vivo, estaba con ella que lo estaba abrazando.

Sin dudarlo, prefiriendo no pensar en nada en ese momento, Fugaku envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Mikoto, alguien como él que se veía obligado a mantener las apariencias todo el tiempo desde que tenía memoria, forzado a ser lo que otros esperaban que fuera no podía claudicar, no podía decir que estaba harto, agotado o cansado, no había podido hacerlo como un adolescente cualquier y mucho menos ahora como el líder del Clan Uchiha…y ni siquiera tenía diecinueve años, pero esa era su vida, no la había elegido, solo había podido resignarse a intentar vivir lo mejor posible, ni siquiera había podido elegir enamorarse pero lo había hecho. Si, estaba enamorado de Mikoto, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a ser egoísta, ella era una niña inocente llena de libertades, ¿Cómo obligarla a adecuarse a la misma realidad que él? No podía pedirle eso, no podría pedírselo a nadie, trazaría las distancias pero la protegería, prefería que ella fuera feliz junto alguien más y siendo libre que verla sufrir y padecer a su lado, cargada de responsabilidades demasiado pesadas e insostenibles. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, no teniendo necesidad alguna de pronunciar siquiera media palabra, todos sabían quién era Mikoto, que ocultaba su sangre y su linaje, era la única mujer idónea dentro del clan para convertirse en la esposa del futuro líder del clan y por ende en ese momento merecía el respeto de todos los presentes porque se convertiría en la esposa del líder del clan, no lo decían Fugaku, no lo decía ella, eso era algo que estaba escrito en su destino y que tarde o tempranos e cumpliría.

Lo único que restaba por ahora era esperar, ser pacientes y tener esperanzas en el futuro, un futuro que vendría de mano de esos dos jóvenes, sobre ellos recaía el futuro del Clan Uchiha.

* * *

 **PD: Saludos, queridos míos** , tengo que confesar que **por poco y sentí no seria capaz de completar el capitulo esta semana** , el día antes de comenzarlo me falto tanto la inspiración que incluso tuve problemas con la creación de los diálogos, que yo considero la parte crucial de toda historia, **pero afortunadamente obtuve inspiración de no se donde :3 Este es mi único escape ante el difícil momento emocional por el que estoy pasando, por lo que me encantaría ver lindos comentarios que me suban el animo, si no es mucha molestia :3** ahora **comenzare a escribir las actualizaciones de "El Velo del Amor" y "Queen: The Show Must Go On"** , y si no hay grandes obstáculos la actualización de **"La Bella & La Bestia" :3 **Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi encantadora amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311** ( **dedicándole cada una de mis historias por sus infaltables e incomparables comentarios** ) a **Yi Jie-san** ( **agradeciendo su presencia a lo largo de la historia hasta a través de sus comentarios** ) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias **:3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Contexto:** no existen demasiados datos en cuanto a la **Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi, no hay información sobre cuanto duro o quienes participaron en ella además de los tres legendarios Sannin** , por lo que me base en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi para representar el comportamiento y el tiempo que hombres y mujeres pasaron librando este conflicto. Si bien **Hideo Sarutobi es un personaje creado por mi, en este contexto es el hijo mayor del Tercer Hokage y el padre de Konohamaru** , nunca se estableció en la serie el nombre de su padre o su madre por lo que aproveche para involucrarlo en la historia. Siendo honesta **no sabia como representar la historia de Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno** , quería representar sus personalidades lo mejor posible y siento que lo hice bien o eso espero, **al igual que ocurrió en el caso de Sai que adopto el apellido de Ino al casarse con ella, en esta versión Kizashi obtendrá el apellido Haruno al casarse con Mebuki**. **Itachi Uchiha, el padre de Mikoto** en esta historia **esta basado en la figura de Winston Churchill que fue conocido por su particular personalidad directa, estricta pero carismática al mismo tiempo y que es un hombre al que admiro como líder militar** y de hecho Eshima—la madre de Mikoto—también estaba basada en su esposa Clementine. **No hay muchos detalles en cuanto a la jerarquía del Clan Uchiha pero ya que este Clan representa a la sociedad japonesa tradicional—donde las mujeres no ejercen cargos de gran importancia—es que en la vida de este Clan elegí representar a las mujeres como un rol de apoyo pero no de protagonistas** , o por lo menos no en esta historia **pero si lo haré en la historia "El Origen Del Clan Uchiha" a través de la descendencia de Indra**. Además ya comencé a representar el resentimiento del Clan Uchiha por los habitantes de Konoha que no valoran su labor de proteger a los civiles, y el tiempo no hará mas que acrecentar este hecho.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea **—si ustedes lo aprueban—** de iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
